Rayos de Belladona
by creativo
Summary: Lily Evans era una buena bruja madre de un héroe y mártir de guerra pero también era otra cosa. Eso sorprendería a su otra vida porque ser madre bilógica rompe una de sus reglas a su hijo al saber que su madre sigue viva y es una feminista radical y a su ayudante que ve al mago adolecente como un problema por manchar el honor de su señora.
1. Causa y Efecto

**2002**

Harry Potter es la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido a la maldición de Avada Kedavra, pero contrario a las locas teorías del mundo mágico sobre Horrocruxes fue debido a algo que se enteraría en el verano al regresar de su primer año en Hogwarts cuando una chica lo perseguía con intenciones hostiles.

Harry podía hacer que cosas extrañas sucedieran o hablar con cualquier animal que se cruzase sin entender por qué ya que nadie se había molestado en decirle que era un mago y menos aún Semidios algo que solo descubriria en su tecer año al detener la transformacion de su profesor bloqueando la luna.

Zoë Belladona fue una de las hijas de Atlas, y una Hespéride, pero fue exiliada por ayudar en su onceavo trabajo a Hércules. Más tarde se encontró con Artemisa, y se convirtió en una de sus Cazadoras aunque ayudo fiel mente a su señora se convirtió en una molestia al perseguir a un niño por falta de información.

* * *

 **1970**

Hermes y Apolo siendo los bromistas que son planearon algo que probaría que los chicos eran buenos pero como su blanco era muy listo fueron a buscar a la más lista del lugar. Atenea viendo un desafío enfrente no pudo resistirse a hacerlo aunque solo luego de lograrlo supo que acababa de estafar a una amiga y persiguió a los bromistas pero eso no detuvo el efecto que duraría unos 21 años consiguiendo que la Cabaña Ocho del Campamento Mestizo estuviese habitada por un varon.

Apolo: Hermanita afloja un poco esa retorica aburre y va acabar con la humanidad

Artemisa: Soy tu gemela no me llames hermanita y antes vas a tener que volverme humana

Apolo: Reto Aceptado {recorre el olimpo un rato} Oye compadre vamos a hacerle una broma a Arty

Hermes: ¿que planeaste?

Apolo: que visite a nuestro tio

Hermes: El fondo del mar no va a cambiarla ya estuvo allí en la epoca mitologica

Apolo: No pero el inframundo si

Hermes: ¿queres matarla?

Apolo: No volverla humana {mira a los costados} Teny mi hermana favorita

Atenea: ¿que queres?

Apolo: te tengo un reto {se hace el tonto} mejor no sos muy tonta para algo tan dificil

Atenea: {furiosa} dificil voy a hacer un jugo que te vuelva humano

Apolo: {interrumpe} y convertirme en gorgona. Esa es la prueba algo para que que si voy al campamento no grite dios y me delate con el viejo gruñon

Atenea: bueno eso es todo un desafio {hace varios calculos rebuscados y prepara la formula} si tomas esto no vas a poder volver en una vida humana completa

Apolo: Genial gracias

Hermes: Eso es genial {roba la formula} yo trato {da unas vueltas} ahi esta mi cazadora favorita

Artemisa: ¿que queres?

Hermes: {hace un berrinche} que mal me ven y yo que vengo con nectar especial

Artemisa: ¿especial?

Hermes: Evita que las cazadoras se quemen si lo usan como nosotros

Artemisa: Esto tiene trampa como todo lo tuyo ¿porque lo haria?

Hermes: Si lo probas no hago bromas por tres siglos

Artemisa: Dame aca {lo toma de un trago} ¿que pasa?

Hermes: Te vas a volver humana por un tiempo para siempre si la mujer muere antes de ser esposa y madre

Atenea: No la hice para eso y esa parte no estaba en la receta {furiosa} me estafaron

Apolo: Adios hermana espero que tu teniente pueda con el trabajo divino tu nuevo nombre es Lily Evans


	2. Novios Sorpresivos

**1986 mundo magico  
**

A principios del último año en Hogwarts, Lily y James son nombrados Premios Anuales Lily acepta salir con James cuando este parece estar mucho más maduro, y desde entonces comienzan una relación bastante fuerte. La nueva pareja dejaría coletazos no solo en los merodeadores o las amigas de ella sino también en el mundo de los seres mitológicos.

James: Evans los de primero necesitan guia

Lily: Eso les toca a los perfectos Potter

James: Estan castigando problematicos

Lily: Bueno anda vos por favor

James: Esta bien ya voy

pasados los meses las relaciones de hostiles pasaron a civilizadas y luego a amigables

Sirius: Cornamenta vamos a hacerle una broma a quejicus

James: No molestes Canuto eso aburre y si seguis te voy a castigar

Sirius: Guau Evans te lavo el cerebro

James: Suficiente Black estas castigado

Lily: gracias por defenderme James

James: Se lo merecia

Lily: Si pero aun asi {pensando} que cambiado esta

James: queria preguntarte algo pero para no volver a lo basico no lo hago

Lily: ¿si te acompaño al pueblo? seguro que si

James: Gracias Lily

Remus: James ¿que hablamos en las vaciones? no la acoses

James: {ironico} me habia olvidado {furioso} anda a ver la luna

Remus: {confundido} ¿que dije?

Lily: Eso es muy grosero

James: Si te estuviese acosando ya me habrias hechizado unas cinco veces como minimo

Lily: Si pero decir eso con su problema es excesivo

James: cierto (a Remus) perdon Lunatico

Remus: ¿me perdi de algo?

Lily: Si nos vamos de cita en el poximo paseo

Remus: Esto es raro genial pero raro nadie lo va a creer

Juntos: No lo digas todavia

El dia de ir al pueblo llego y los chicos se emocionaron por lo que podia pasar en el

Lily: Guau esto esta genial

James: Bueno trate pero siento que le falta algo

Lily: Claro le falta tu novia pero estar conmigo no es tan malo ¿o si?

James: Yo esperaba que fuesen la misma pero si te sentis asi

Lily: {sorpendida} suena como si quisieras ser mi novio

James: me descubriste pero ¿me aceptas?

Lily: guau esto es una sorpresa si te acepto

James: {feliz} genial {la besa} este es el mejor dia de mi vida

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Las Cazadoras estaban nerviosas y furiosas porque su señora desapareció sin dejar rastro al principio pensaron que era una de esas transformaciones pero como la mitad de Diana tampoco estaba por ninguna parte tuvieron que recurrir a los puestos de emergencia usando a la diosa Zoë teniente Phoebe y ayudante Igfinea un plan para el peor de los escenarios porque ninguna podía durar tanto.

Cazadoras: Lady Artemisa nos dejo abandonadas

Phoebe: Calmense chicas tenemos que esperar se fue a una mision secreta

Cazadoras: Eso fue hace 16 años

Igfinea: Ella tarda pero vuelve en el acuerdo de reclutamiento decia que no nos abandonaba

Phoebe: Zoë esta investigando que pasa ya nos dira

Cazadoras: Esta haciendo de diosa o la luna no estaria tan loca

Igfinea: Eso es por los protocolos de emergencia no va a durar para siempre

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina  
**

El hecho de reuniones de dioses sin Artemisa por el largo periodo de dieseis años prendió algunas alarmas pero no fue muy grave debido a que los tres implicados en eso lograban cubrirla en los diferentes temas aunque el tener a la diosa Belladona molestaría al par de bromistas la otra que sabe por qué piensa que se lo merecen y el control de semáforo llamaría la atención de una cómplice nueva por ser un detector de amor.

Apolo: El aparato esta en rojo crei que no se activaria

Afrodita: ¿que aparato?

Apolo: Le hicimos una broma a Arty y ahora esta convertida en humana

Afrodita: Interesante pero ¿que hace ese aparato?

Hermes: Detectar si tiene una familia y saber cuando vuelve negro se queda huamana por la eternidad rojo es que esta de novia y tiene chances amarillo es que se caso y verde es que es madre

Afrodita: Ese es mi territorio

Apolo: y por eso queremos que nos ayudes

Hermes: si no la traemos de regreso algun dia nos van a echar a nostotros tres

Atenea: A mi no me metas

Apolo: Sos tan culpable como nosotros

Atenea: Eso solo les sirve para que los encubra pero no los perdone

Afrodita: ¿que quieren que haga?

Hermes: Darle un felices por siempre

Afrodita: Eso no se fuerza puedo ponerle al chico que la lleve ahi pero si no lo ve o no se da cuenta es problema de ella

Apolo: Bueno intentalo por favor

Zoë: ¿donde esta mi señora? este carro es muy pesado ocasione cinco maremotos tratando de evitar estrellarme

Apolo: Calma Belladona mi hermana hace esto todas las noches dos decadas de vacaciones no van a ser un problema {desafiandola} A menos que no merezcas esa tiara

Zoë: {furiosa} ya veremos quien no merece su trabajo poeta de pacotilla

Atenea: Eso fue un abuso

Apolo: Si la ayuda vale la pena

Hermes: otro dia que pasa otra cazadora que nos odia esto nos va a patear en el trasero

Afrodita: ¿como se llama la version humana de Artemisa?

Hermes: Lily Evans ¿porque le encontraste a alguien?

Afrodita: Si el chico se llama James Potter y es lo mas parecido a lo que buscan

Hermes: Tendremos que adaptarnos a el

Apolo: Interesante sujeto tendre que visitarlo cuando muera

Atenea: ¿algun obstaculo del que debamos saber?

Afrodita: Van a atravesar una guerra contra un sicotico retorcido que no se si van a ganar


	3. Magia Activa

**1988 mundo magico  
**

En lo que luego sería conocido como la boda del siglo y comparada solo con la de su hijo James Potter y Lily Evans se casaron frente a su familia amigos y varios reporteros curiosos pero aunque el hecho los hizo muy felices tendría coletazos inesperados en lugares inimaginables por un periodo insólito.

Cura: ¿James Charlus Aceptas a Lily Evans como tu esposa?

James: si acepto

Cura: ¿Lily Diana Aceptas a James Potter como tu esposo?

Lily: si acepto

Cura: En ese caso les presento al señor y la señora Potter

Sirius: Lily Potter que raro suena

James: No molestes Canuto eso aburrio la primeras cinco veces

Alice: Cierto pero tiene razon

James: ¿No piensan parar cierto?

Juntos: Molestar es trabajo de los padrinos

Lily: Si pero tambien lo es lidiar con la prensa

Alice: Eso no es justo

Remus: Se lo merecen

Sirius: {dramatiza} Yo no puedo ir soy muy guapo

Alice: {dramatiza} Frank te quiero mucho no me mandes con ellos

Frank: Eso no depende de mi

James: Si les gusta molestar molesten a los peridodistas

Lily: Si Voldermont esta aterrorizando gente y ellos estan aca perdiendo el tiempo

Juntos: Saquenlos de una vez

Remus: estan exagerando

Lily: Puede ser pero al menos van a dejar de bromear

Remus: ¿Eso cuanto va a durar?

James: poco pero capaz que Canuto consigue una Novia de verdad

Lily: {ironica} Claro y Remus va a tener hijos

James: {feliz} no sabia que fueras bromista amor {la besa} este es el mejor dia de mi vida

Lily: ¿mejor que el de hace dos años?

James: Si y hay poco que lo supere

Lily: ¿que podria hacerlo?

James: Ser Papa

Sirius: traduccion quiere

Juntos: SILENCIUIS

Sirius: {hace las muecas}

Pareja: IMPEDIMENTA

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

A pesar de pasar otros dos años las Cazadoras seguían igual de nerviosas y furiosas y por eso un pobre chico que insulto a su hermana peleándose con ella y que además tenía razón para hacerlo acabo convertido en un hámster por tres semanas eso llevo a los padres del chico a un estado de alarma y a castigar a la niña hasta que un doctor pudiese volverlo humano otra vez por suerte para ellas ese doctor resulto ser mitológico o hubiesen terminado con el abuelo de su señora.

Cazadoras: Ese chico molesto

Phoebe: Es una pelea de hermanos

Cazadoras: Demosle su merecido

Igfinea: Yo tuve un hermano que era bueno y una hermana que era mala tenemos que adaptarnos

Phoebe: estar sin noticias de Zoë nos esta frustrando a todas

Igfinea: Si los protocolos de emergencia deberian estar terminando

Cazadoras: Al Kratos con eso {usan el polvo transformador} asi esta mejor

Zoë: Atencion todas escuhen

Igfinea: {ironica} perdon diosa de la luna {seria} ¿porque tardaste tanto?

Zoë: Todavia no deberia estar con ustedes como advertencia vine porque las aprecio

Phoebe: ¿advertencia?

Zoë: Si el numero del hamster enojo a casi todos alla arriba si no estan con los titanes es porque Apolo paso por doctor humano y lo curo asique haganme un favor y no lo repitan

Igfinea: Entonces decinos que descubriste

Zoë: Artemisa se fue de vacaciones por dos decadas

Igfinea: ¿obligadas o voluntarias?

Zoë: No se esa parte

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina  
**

El número del hámster y las cazadoras atrajo la atención de gente imprevista y prendió todavía más alarmas lo que conseguiría alegrar a los preocupados bromistas seria entre otras cosas un cambio en su detector y el evento que lo ocasiono pero las evasiones ya no funcionarían tan bien como antes a pesar de tener la mayor inteligencia en existencia ideándolas.

Apolo: Que dia tuve que regresar un hamster a su forma humana

Afrodita: Bueno entonces alegrate porque nuestro proyecto avanza a paso rapido

Apolo: no puede ser {ve su invento} El aparato esta en amrillo crei que demorarain mas

Afrodita: Ese fue el gran evento del dia y tambien fue super romantico

Hermes: Genial tengo un gran problema distrayendo a esas chicas

Afrodita: Eso no es muy dificil

Apolo: Seguramente Chiron tambien lo acose a preguntas

Hermes: ¿que comes que adivinas?

Atenea: ¿profecias?

Apolo: que chistosos

Atenea: Yo tambien se hacer bromas

Afrodita: Es la primera vez que veo eso

Hermes: Estuvo muy buena

Afrodita: Bueno tenemos que ocultar esto hasta que termine ¿alguna idea?

Atenea: Trabajo en eso

Apolo: ¿otro eclipse? {mira el almanaque} se supone que faltan tres meses

Zoë: Es este carro todavia no me acostumbro

Apolo: Calma Belladona mejoraste bastante

Zoë: {sorprendida} ¿en serio?

Apolo: Si te dejaria el mio

Hermes: Seguro que cuando Artemisa haya vuelto te deja usarlo alguna que otra noche

Afrodita: Al menos deberia

Zoë: {sonrojada} graicas mis señores

Afrodita: Te lo mereces ahora largo de aqui la noche te espera

Hermes: Bueno no esta mal pero creo que cuando se acabe el tiempo nos van a linchar

Apolo: ¿las cazadoras?

Afrodita: No lo que ellas van a ser seguramente sea acosar por un tiempo la razon del regreso de su señora

Atenea: El se referia al consejo


	4. Niño que Vivio

**24/12/90 mundo magico  
**

Harry Potter durante su etapa de bebé el único periodo de su vida que pudo estar con ellos traería la felicidad de sus padres James Potter y Lily Potter. En la que sería su primera navidad Harry daría a todos una gran sorpresa que los alegraría a pesar de estar viviendo la Primera Guerra Mágica.

James: Justo cuando uno piensa que todo esta bien mejoran las cosas

Lily: Si ¿no es genial?

Sirius: A un lado melosos quiero ver a mi ahijado

Alice: Si yo tambien

Harry: {jugando con la Snich de su padre} uji

James: Ciervito es hora de descansar un rato

Harry: Bua bua

Lily: Hijito ya vas a jugar otro rato luego

Alice: Esto se ve tan tierno como era mi hermanita

Remus: ¿hermanita?

Alice: Beryl

Frank: Eso no me lo habias contado

Alice: Es que separo a la familia cuando se volvio adolecente

Lily: No puede ser tan malo

Alice: Es como Petunia

Lily: ¿tus padres que hcieron?

Alice: Irse a Estados Unidos

Frank: Con razon nunca los vi

Sirius: No sean amargadas {alza al bebe} Vamos cahorro tu mama esta deprimida alegremosla un poco

James: Canuto seguis tan bestia como siempre

Sirius: Cornamenta no seas malo conmigo {hace caras} Harry tu papa se porta mal

Lily: {ironica} ¿que hizo?

James: Retarlo porque se quiso burlar del tema delicado que hablaban

Lily: Eso es todo te vas a la cucha del perro

Sirius: {protesta} Pero pelirroja

Lily: Sin peros

James: Estas fregado amigo

Harry: {Apunta a la Snich} Papa lota

Padres: ¿que fue eso?

Harry: Papa lota

Sirius: Mi ahijado es genial

Alice: Es mio no tuyo

Marlene: Señores es navidad no se peleen

James: {feliz} ¿lo escuhaste? {hace upa al bebe} ole ole {lo sube y baja}

Lily: {feliz} Si {ve la escena} bueno ya es suficiente

Marlene: Ahora a festejar

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Los habitantes del Campamento Mestizo estaban festejando la única fiesta cristiana que les seria permitida porque les habría gustado a todos los dioses cuando una visita inesperada les llega ocasionando algunos problemas no previstos. Gus Prank líder de los héroes allí planeo una forma de resolverlo a pesar de que sus hermanos solo querían hacer bromas.

Phoebe: Bueno chicas llegamos

Cazadoras: ¿otra vez este sitio?

Gus: Hola señoritas

Igfinea: hola chico {ve los decorados} ¿que es esto?

Phoebe: Es una fiesta humana festajando el compelaños de un varon no se porque estan celebrandola aqui

Gus: Vamos alegrense nadie les pide que sean su novia pero festejen

Chiron: la Navidad es para alegrarse y su señora la autoriza

Igfinea: no sabia eso

Chiron: Es nuevo pero todos los dioses la autorizan

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Poseidon llegaba de la Atlántida para la navidad olímpica el único periodo del año en el que todos se trataban como si los mitos que los enemistaron jamás hubieran pasado cuando escucha a los bromistas confirmar algo que ya sospechaba pero que sería un problema para ellos y decide ayudar al pequeño siempre que esté en su rango de acción algo que nadie entendería como aplicaba hasta el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Zoë: ¿Artemisa cuando vuelve?

Hermes: Se supone que este año ¿No vas a ir con tus compañeras?

Zoë: Estan en el campamento

Afrodita: Bueno anda al templo a descansar un rato

Atenea: no va quedar muerta por la eternidad ¿o si?

Apolo: no se todavia {ve su invento} El aparato esta en verde asi que ya no hay peligro

Afrodita: Espero que demore porque ese bebe merece a sus padres

Apolo: Esperemos que cuando crezca las cazadoras no lo maten

Hermes: Eso es muy probable

Poseidon: oigan chistosos ¿que hacen?

Apolo: Nada tio Posy

Atenea: No molestes Bacalao

Poseidon: Vaya Nerd nos sabia que ayduases a estos payasos ¿a quien vas a estafar?

Afrodita: Voy a pedir que los casen

Poseidon: Ni se te ocurra

Atenea: Prefiero visitar a mi abuelo

Afrodita: Bueno dejen de actuar como matrimoño humano

Hermes: Estuvo muy buena

Apolo: Cierto es genial {chocan los cinco} empezemos la fiesta

Zoë: Es raro porque con las modelos ineptas que tiene por hijas uno diria que ella es igual

Afrodita: No te pases estas de suplente

Zoë: Eso no cambia el shock

Afrodita: Eso es porque sus padres las ignoran o malcrian

Apolo: Mientras no ocasiones la version masculina de las cazadoras no es tan grave

Hermes: ¿Version masculina de las cazadoras? Artemisa te lincahria si lo escuhase

Afrodita: Me gustaria que no lo hiciesen pero siempre sale alguna que otra Viuda Negra

Zoë: mis señores tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir

Atenea: Eso es cierto

Todos: Bueno vamos


	5. Regreso de la Diosa

**31/10/91 mundo magico  
**

Rubeus Hagrid llegó después de que los adultos muriesen y rescató a Harry Potter de entre las ruinas. También esa noche, Peter Pettigrew visitó la casa y recogió la varita del Señor Oscuro, ocultándola en un lugar no revelado. Mientras todos festejaban el fin de la guerra el niño huerfano viviria un martirio por los proximos once años.

Dumbledore: Bueno terminamos es hora de festejar

McGonagall: {furiosa} ¿festejar? despues de donde dejo a ese pobre chico deberiamos lamentar

Dumbledore: No puede ser tan malo

McGonagall: Son el tipo de muggles que los mortifagos usan para reclutar gente

Hagrid: profesores vamonos de aqui

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Las Cazadoras estaban preparándose para acechar a unos monstruos mitológicos que atacaban a una pobre gente acampando en una zona lejana a las misiones regulares de los mestizos cuando les llegan noticias de que el protocolo de emergencia se acabo.

Phoebe: Bueno chicas llegamos ¿estan listas?

Cazadoras: Si

Igfinea: Entonces al ataque

Monstruo: Malditas perras

Phoebe: LLego tu hora de morir

Cazadoras: {disparan} toma eso

Igfinea: Esto no cambia nunca

Phoebe: Si uno pensaria que aprenderian con los siglos

Zoë: Hola heramanas ¿me extrañaron?

Igfinea: Si pero ¿vas a irte otra vez?

Zoë: Solo un par de noches pero nuestra señora ya volvio

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Una alarma se oía en el inframundo y los guardias o guías a cargo estaban de lo más nerviosos preguntándose qué rayos pasaba lo que no calmo las dudas o nervios luego de que su rey los llamase y les dijera que ese sonido significaba o que la apariencia humana de un dios había muerto o alguien había resucitado de forma no autorizada. Eso hizo que se alarmase y obligue a sus ayudantes distinguir quien qué y cual era pero debido a una visita inoportuna se llevaría la mayor sorpresa de su existencia.

Hades: Atencion todos tenemos un resucitado

Furias: ¿Donde esta mi señor?

Hades: no se busquen por todos lados

Melínoe: Calma papa no es para tanto

Hades: Tenemos un fugitvo resusicitado y ¿no es para tanto?

Macaria: El verano te hace mal

Melínoe: Nadie resusicita desde Orfeo

Macaria: Ademas de que sin mama presente nadie trataria

Hades: {ironico} ¿Entonces que es esa alamrma genias?

Juntas: {haciendose las tontas} ¿que se murio un dios o una diosa?

Hades: Esa alternativa nunca la pense (a las Furias) Traigan el detecor de Icor y pasenlo a la ultima llegada de fantasmas

Furias: si señor {pasan por toda la fila} tenemos un resultado rosado

Hades: Entonces tenemos a una diosa entre nostros

Apolo: Hola tio ¿en que andan?

Hades: No molestes no tengo tiempo para bromas

Apolo: Queria ver a James Potter ¿ya te llego?

Hades: ¿que tiene de especial?

Macaria: Eso es totalmente imposible ¿como lo lograste?

Melínoe: Estafo a alguien para que lo ayude

Apolo: Que listas son mis primas me descubrieron

Furias: ¿Mis señoras de que hablan?

Macaria: El solo vendria a este sitio tan oscuro por algo insolito

Melínoe: Eso es porque es el sol y esto es muy oscuro casi noche por definicion

Juntas: Eso significa que tenemos a Artemisa entre nuestras muertas recientes

Hades: Una diosa no muere por eso no pense en eso

Melínoe: Eso es cierto mientras sea ella misma

Macaria: pero si la convierten en humana no se aplica

Apolo: Culpable

Hades: Bueno traiganlo junto con la cazadora mas cercana

James: {llegando} ¿Hola?

Apolo: Hola chico yo soy Paul Evans es bueno ver que alguien consiguio casarse con mi feminista hermana

James: Bueno no fue facil me costo siete años y rindio tres pero fuimos muy felices

Apolo: Que bueno el guardia {Apunta a Hades} dice que ella tiene que irse pero te deja a Kitana {Apunta a la Cazadora} una niña que criamos juntos para que te acompañe

Kitana: {susurrando} ¿Señor Apolo?

Apolo: {susurrando} calma niña este es el esposo de tu señora necesito que lo cuides para que ella vuelva con tus hermanas vivas

Kitana: Hola yo soy Kitana

James: Y yo James ¿vamos con mis amigos?

Kitana: Eso seria genial {se van}

Hades: Eso es nuevo pero hay que transformarla de nuevo

Apolo: Me voy antes de que pase

Hades: Lily Potter tengo un paquete antes de que te vayas

Lily: ¿Irme y mi familia?

Hades: yo los cuido

Lily: Bueno {lo abre y hay una luz blanca}

Artemisa: {luego de que la luz se acaba} Esto es el Inframundo ¿que hago aqui?

Hades: Te Moriste

Artemisa: James fue muy bueno ¿que hiciste con el?

Hades: Lo envie con una cazadora caida


	6. Grupo de Fugitivos

**20/01/98 mundo magico  
**

El Ministerio de la Magia entro en pánico cuando el niño héroe nacional desapareció misteriosamente a un sitio desconocido. En realidad lo que ocurrió fue menos dramático pero igual de insólito porque el pequeño Harry fue tele trasportado o al menos eso le pareció cuando una familia viajo a Estados Unidos por sus vacaciones.

Bagnold: Señores esto es una emergencia pongan un alerta nacional

Dumbledore: Calmense señores no puede ser tan grave

Bagnold: {alarmada} Harry Potter desaparecio misteriosamente y nadie hasta ahora sabe como lo hizo

Dumbledore: ¿y esto como paso?

Bagnold: Ese es el problama profesor no lo sabemos

Dumbledore: ¿al menos saben a donde fue?

Bagnold: No es parte del problema

Dumbledore: Encuentrenlo de una vez este pais podria colapsar de otra forma

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Harry Potter recorrería el sitio al que llego perdido hasta que encontró a Annabeth Chase quien al ver a un niño de su edad lo guio toda emocionada y se hicieron amigos pero su momento tranquilo seria interrumpido por unos monstruos mientras Harry ocultaba la luna por reflejo Annabeth quedo escondida debajo de una plancha de acero en la Herrería Richmond, en el mismo callejón donde se encontraban los semidioses Luke Castellan, de catorce años; y Thalia Grace, de quince. Juntos huyeron a la carrera, luchando contra monstruos y se encontraron con Zoë Belladona y las Cazadoras de Artemisa, quienes fueron atraídas por el cambio de la luna al final el mago sería enviado de regreso a Inglaterra y sus amigos irían al campamento.

Harry: Hola estoy perdido ¿me pueden ayudar?

Annabeth: Si seguro por aca hay unos fuertes ¿te los muestro?

Harry: Si bueno soy Harry Potter

Annabeth: y yo Annabeth Chase

Dan una vuelta por el barrio historico

Monstruo: LLego tu hora de morir

Harry: No si no me ves {se esconde y pone en una pose que causa Luna Nueva}

Annabeth: toma eso {lo martilla}

Se oyen unos ruidos y alguien entra

Annabeth: Largo de aqui feo

Luke: calmate niña somos los buenos

Annabeth: no me engañas monstruo {lo martilla}

Thalia: Guau pequeña peleas muy bien

Harry: Deberiamos darles una oportunidad

se presentan hacen amigos y luego de un rato van a descansar

Igfinea: ¿segura que queres reclutarlas? estan muy chicas

Zoë: Hay que intentar ¿cierto? ya tienen el talento (a las chicas) ¿quieren venir con nosostras?

Luke: {deprmido} ¿y nosotros que?

Zoë: No me interesan los chicos

Harry: Como si las necsitasemos (a Luke) Vamonos estas son unas feministas ciegas

Thalia: No pienso abandonar a mis amigos largo de aqui Belladona

Zoë: Como quieras pero echarme va venir a pataearte el trasero Grace

Grover: Porfin los encuentro llevo buscando como una semana y tambien tienen al chico perdido de Ingalterra

Thalia: No te creo esa parte

Grover: Es cierto estan buscandolo intensivamente

Thalia: ¿como llego tan lejos?

Harry: Recogi un paquete tirado en un parque para ponerlo en la basura y apareci

Annabeth: Eso no teine sentido estamos en Estados Unidos

Auror: Señor Potter venga conmigo

Annabeth: No te vayas

Harry: Prometo volver no te digo cuando porque no se cuanto me tome pero si lo voy a hacer

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Artemisa pasaba el tiempo que no estaba con sus Cazadoras retando a su hermano y los cómplices que tuvo y extrañando a su hija porque no se enteraría de que había sido un varón hasta verlo. Los bromistas olímpicos le dijeron la cruda realidad que a pesar de sus promesas de antaño fue su esposo y su hijo porque ellos si sabían quién era ese niño quienes la trajeron de regreso.

Apolo: Hola Arty que bueno es verte de regreso

Artemisa: Maldita rata me mataste

Hermes: No te mato un monstruo que poseyo a un niño a sus dos años de vida

Artemisa: Se supone que mi juricdiccion es las solteras

Apolo: Te guste o no quien te trajo de regrso fue James

Artemisa: James fue muy bueno lo admito pero eso no los disculpa {les tira flechas}

Atenea: Hola amiga que bueno verte de nuevo

Artemisa: Mentirosa ayudaste a este par de patanes

Atenea:{suplicante} pero me estafaron

Artemisa: Esta bien te perdono pero no lo repitas

Afrodita: Parece que tambien sos madre ¿no es genial?

Artemisa: {resignada} Bueno al menos mi hija va a ser cazadora

Afrodita: ¿Desde cuando aceptas varones?

Artemisa: {confundida} ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

Afrodita: Curiosidad


	7. Unicornio Alarmante

**18/05/02 mundo magico  
**

Quirinus Quirrell fue un mago que enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria hasta que trato de robar la Piedra Filosofal y con el fin de mantener vivo su amo, Quirrell comenzó a aprovecharse de unicornios en el Bosque Prohibido y beber su sangre. Voldemont ordenó a Quirrell volver a intentarlo enseguida que supo que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger lo habían frustrado. Cuando un grupo de chicos castigados irrumpio en medio de su ataque el trato de matarlos pero cuando Firenze el centauro lo derribo huyo al castillo a atravesar los obstáculos y seria demorado lo suficiente para que sus planes se frustren.

Draco: ¿Potter te volviste loco? hay que largarnos {corre asustado}

Harry: tengo que ver que es eso {abre las manos buscando espacios entre los arboles y causa una Luna LLena}

Firenze: ¿tu eres el chico Potter cierto?

Harry: Si ¿que pasa?

Firenze: No es seguro este lugar hay que irnos

Hagrid: Por fin los encuentro

Hermione: Que bueno que estas bien ¿que era esa cosa?

Harry: No se pero lo que fuese tenia ojos rojos

Hermione: Pero no existe nada asi

Harry: Eso pensaba yo tambien hasta ayer seguramente la proxima equivocacion de este estilo sea que la mitologia existe

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Zoë Belladona y las Cazadoras de Artemisa estaban descansando luego de matar a una ronda de monstruos cuando otro cambio en lo que la luna debía hacer ese día ocurrió debido al ataque de unicornios del otro lado del océano. Debido a que el último cambio de ese estilo pasó cuatro años antes todas se pusieron nerviosas pensando que había sido un incidente aislado por eso cuando le dijeron a su señora que pasó ella las reto pensando que habían roto su carro pero al descubrir que la única vez que una de ellas lo había manejado fue durante los protocolos de emergencia y que era la segunda vez que ocurría eso decidió que alguien le trajera al causante para interrogarlo y poder investigar qué razones tenia y como lo hizo.

Artemisa: Chicas ¿se puede saber que hicieron con mi carro?

Igfinea: Lady Artemisa ¿de que esta hablando?

Zoë: Debe ser el cambio en la luna nocturna

Artemisa: {ironica} bravo una lista {furiosa} Ya que sabes que pasa decime si lo manejaste

Zoë: Solo durante los protocolos de emergencia

Artemisa: No estuve lejos tanto tiempo

Zoë: Fueron 21 años mi señora

Artemisa: Aunque fueran 50 no se romperia asi nomas la ultima vez que paso fue cuando te reclute

Phoebe: No creo que sea el carro fallando es la segunda vez que pasa algo asi

Igfinea: Cierto la ultima fue hace 5 años

Zoë: No me acuerdo

Igfinea: Cuando trataste de reclutar a esas dos chicas del cuarteto

Artemisa: ¿que cuarteto?

Zoë: Dos chicas y dos chicos

Artemisa: Bueno investigalos y traelos

Zoë: Si mi señora los voy a noquear si precisa

Artemisa: Los quiero ilesos y preferiblemente que vengan voluntariamnete

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Viendo lo que hacía el hijo de Artemisa quienes sabían de su existencia empezaron a preocuparse de que al resolver los problemas que se le presentaban estaba prendiendo luces rojas y llamando la atención de sus nada comprensivas "hermanas" asique se las arreglaron para que cuando la reunión ocurriese ella tuviera menos su personalidad antigua y más la de Lily Potter y aunque al principio traería algunos problemas resolvería varios líos pendientes de la era mitológica.

Apolo: Harry esta cambiando el rumbo de la luna y Arty se enojo asique sus hijos estan en problemas

Hermes: ¿porque lo estarian? estan en el campamento

Apolo: Hoy no hace cinco años

Hermes: Luke no hizo nada y esta por tener una mision

Apolo: Yo se eso pero ella no

Atenea: Es un problema pero ¿Como me afecta a mi?

Apolo: Chasiguiendo los problemas

Atenea: Eso esta mal dicho

Apolo: Ya se fue una pista

Atenea: Annie tampoco hizo nada

Afrodita: Tenemos que detenerla antes de que ofenda a su padre y nos liguemos rayos los seis

Atenea: ¿como hariamos eso?

Afrodita: la de los planes sos vos

Hermes: Las puedo sabotear pero solo por tiempo limitado

Atenea: ¿Cuanto seria eso?

Hermes: No mas de un par de meses

Atenea: Puedo trabajar con eso


	8. Hijo y Teniente

**04/07/02 mundo magico  
**

Zoë Belladona había partido en la búsqueda de su objetivo al día siguiente de que Artemisa se lo pidiera pero debido a los retrasos del tráfico causados en su nayor parte por fuerzas divinas le tomaría otros dos meses el llegar hasta donde Harry Potter vivía. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger entraron a preocuparse por la falta de noticias pero lo que no sabían era que Dobby el elfo ya habia empezado con su truco pero seria de corta duración porque en el mundo mitológico no funcionaria.

Zoë: Chico tienes que venir conmigo

Harry: La loca que quiso robarme a mis amigas claro que no

Zoë: Vas a hacerlo si por tu voluntad o a la fuerza es tu eleccion pero a mi me da lo mismo

Harry: ¿A donde vamos?

Zoë: Estados Unidos

Harry: No voy a abandonar mi escuela o los amigos que hice alli

Zoë: No va ser para siempre pero dejaste un rastro de problemas que mi jefa necesita resolver

Harry: antes de acompañarte tengo dos preguntas ¿cuando vuelvo?

Zoë: No lo se pero es antes de que el año escolar emipieze

Harry: ¿puedo ver a mis tres compañeros de escape?

Zoë: Seguramente si

Harry: Bueno pero antes {escribe una carta} hola chica te tengo un paquete

Hedwing: ª¿A donde voy Harry?ª

Harry: Tenes que ir a la casa de Ron o Hermoine la que te de un vuelo mas corto

Zoë: ¿Una luchuza para correo?

Harry: Asi funciona en mi mundo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Charles Beckendorf Y Clarisse La Rue se vieron comandando a sus hermanos cuando quienes se suponía que lo estuviesen haciendo regresasen muertos de intentar robar manzanas doradas causando dolor en los sorprendidos chicos y rabia en Luke Castellan el único sobreviviente del viaje. Su válvula de escape causaría un desastre comparable a los de la biblia cristiana y lo convertiría en el segundo ser mas odiado de la mitología y el estigma de nueva grecia.

Annabeth: {emocionada} volviste {ve el animo de todos} animense logro volver

Luke: Hola enana es bueno verte aunque eso sea lo unico

Annabeth: {confundida} ¿que paso?

Luke: Mis compañeros murieron

Clarisse: No mientas pringado

Charles: No es divertido

Luke: No mentiria con algo de esa imortancia

Chiron: ¿que les paso?

Luke: Los rostizo el dragon apenas pude traer sus remeras y armas para que hagamos los funerales

Charles: ¿porque no los sacaste?

Luke: trate con todo lo que pude y no fue suficiente

Clarisse: La proxima vez esfgorzate mas porque si perdes a algun ortro de quien sea te mato yo misma

Annabeth: Dejenlo no es culpa de el

Luke: No importa Annie me lo merzco

Annabeth: Claro que no

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

El Olimpo estaba bastante tranquilo porque la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban ocupados en sus tareas regulares pero los bromistas y su victima tendrían un enfrentamiento intenso. Al ver que sus compañeras estaban siendo saboteadas Artemisa se puso furiosa pero en lugar de ocurrir una guerra de dioses lo que ella parecía dipuesta a crear se llevo una sorpresa que solo aumentaría al volver su ayudante

Artemisa: ¿se puede saber porque me sabotean?

Apolo: Saboteamos a las cazadoras no a ti

Artemisa: {furiosa} No hay ninguna diferencia

Apolo: Nos dio curisosidad

Hermes: queraimos saber a quien defenderias en una lucha de cazadora contra semidios

Artemisa: Eso es obvio payasos

Atenea: Normalmente si pero este duelo es un caso especial

Artemisa: {ironica} Es como si este pais no exisitera

Afrodita: eso es cierto con cualquiera de los nuestros pero en este caso seria uno de los tuyos

Apolo: ademas de ser un prolema especial que nosotros no tenemos

Artemisa: {confundida} ¿De que Kratos hablan?

Atenea: ¿no notaste cambios en la luna?

Artemisa: Esta extraña pero no entiendo que tiene que ver

Afrodita: Vamos Lily el descanso te deberia haber hecho bien no mal

Artemisa: Ustedes estan de broma

Hermes: El bromista soy yo no ellas

Artemisa: {sorperndida} Me estan diciendo que envie a mi teniente a capturar a mi hija

Afrodita: Algo asi

Artemisa: Que dilema que tengo

Afrodita: ¿si verdad? pero las mujeres humanas tambien tienen varones

Artemisa: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Afrodita: No quiero arruinar la sorpresa mejor que te lo diga Zoë


	9. Lily Diana

**18/07/02 mundo magico  
**

Hermione Granger regreso a su casa de un viaje a la biblioteca y encontró una carta en la que ponía

Queridos Ron y Hermione

Tuve que hacer un viaje de último momento a buscar unas cosas que deje perdidas no se alarmen mucho si tardo en volver porque el sitio esta en Estados Unidos la curiosidad que puedan tener se las voy a aclarar cuando regrese

Saludos

Harry

Luego de leer esto y retransmitirla su vena curiosa le hizo querer saber porque lo hizo y replantearse si la mitología es real o no luego de que ese ser del bosque resultase siendo Voldemont . Ron Weasley pasaría de nervioso antes de recibir el mensaje a sorprendido luego de leerlo y explicarlo a su familia

Ginny: ¿tu amigo no viene?

Ron: tuvo que dar una vuelta antes

Ginny: que raro

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Las Cazadoras de Artemisa se llevarían la mayor sorpresa de su historia cuando su teniente regresase porque la causa de los cambios nocturnos fuesen poderes de semidios pero como si el impacto no fuese suficiente la reacción de su patrona seria muy diferente a la clásica al escuchar el nombre del chico.

Phoebe: Guau volviste que bueno ya te tardabas

Zoë: fue un viaje dificil

Igfinea: Te fuiste hace dos meses

Artemisa: Hermes la demoro ¿o se olvidaron?

Harry: ¿donde me trajiste?

Cazadoras: ¿que hace un chico aqui?

Zoë: Cierto me habia olvidado compañeras este es el semidos responsable de los cambios en la luna

Artemisa: {pensando} No quiero arruinar la sorpresa {enojada} Maldita Kratos {voz normal} ¿quien eres chico?

Harry: Eso no es justo son veinte contra uno y ni siquiera es mi pais ¿quienes son ustedes y porque la campaña feminista?

Phoebe: Chicas vamonos hay que entrenar y emparejar la cancha

Artemisa: Bueno eso es justo yo soy Artemisa y estas son Igfinea y Zoë

Harry: Artemisa ¿como la diosa feminista de la mitologia?

Artemisa: No como justo esa

Harry: bueno eso no lo esperaba ademas de que Igfinea y Zoë no suenan como nombres actuales

Artemisa: No lo son en realidad son de la era mitologica

Zoë: ¿Nos reconoces chico?

Harry: A vos no

Igfinea: ¿Y a mi?

Harry: Si pero deberias estar muerta

Artemisa: Suficiente ahora te toca a vos y si no nos decis te convierto en Jacklope

Harry: Harry Potter y si lo va hacer de todas formas prefiero los Unicornios

Igfinea: ¿porque deberia estar muerta?

Harry: Asesinada por tu padre el Rey de Grecia version cobarde

Artemisa: No puede ser debi escuchar mal

Harry: No el era asi ¿Agamenon cierto?

Igfinea: Si pero no sabia que lo pusieron en las clases

Harry: Pues lo hicieron junto con el porque te hizo eso

Igfinea: guau ¿como lo toman?

Harry: Es dificil el maestro echa gente de la clase porque lo insultan

Igfinea: Eso es gratificante ¿tambien enseñan sobre mis hermanos?

Harry: Mucho menos

Artemisa: Es genial que te lleves bien con las chicas pero dejame ver si entendi bien ¿Dijiste Harry Potter?

Harry: Si ¿hay algun problema?

Artemisa: Problema no pero shock si {Toma forma de Lily} Mi niño que bueno verte vivo

Harry: ¿que diantres?

Artemisa: es una histoira muy larga {se la cuenta} no te queria dejar {regresa a la normalidad} pero despues de regresar a este aspecto no podia criarte y antes de que preguntes si mori primero

Harry: Esta bien te perdono pero con dos condiciones

Zoë: Eso es extorsion

Artemisa: Vamos a escucharlo primero

Harry: Primero quiero que flexibilses un poco el lema es cierto que sigue habiendo cabrones pero tambien hay buenos sujetos

Artemisa: Primero necesito tres buenos sujetos y aun si te dejo calificar solo sos uno

Harry: Bueno supongo que puedo buscarlos

Zoë: {sarcastica} que sensicillo supongo que tambien queres que tengamos novio

Harry: No te vendria mal

Artemisa: puedo ser tu madre pero eso no va hacer que las detenga ¿cual es la otra?

Harry: A si segundo no reclutes hermanas sobre todo si son mayores porque los pequeños van a sentirse abandonados

Igfinea: ¿que sugeris que busquemos entonces?

Harry: Monjas Cristianas tienen los mismos requisitos pero ustedes hacen que valga la pena

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Aunque la vida en el paraíso es muy buena hay un par de residentes que se sienten nostálgicos debido a que extrañan a la misma persona pero gracias a que se tratan como un padre y su hija logran aprender mucho del mundo del otro y sobrellevar la carga

Marlene: ¿Lily donde fue?

James: No sabemos

Kitana: {interrumpiendo} ¿papi vamos a nadar?

James: Bueno pequeña

Marlene: Que linda niña ¿como se llama?

James: Kitana Potter

Kitana: Hola señora

Marlene: Marlene McKinnon pero Marly esta bien asi me llamaba tu mama

James: no recurdo eso (a Kitana) ella es tu madrina

Odiseo: Kitana la cazadora ¿con nuevo padre?

Kitana: no molestes cerebrito si seguis haciendolo tus hermanos te van a superar


	10. Campista Potter

**22/07/02 mundo magico  
**

Dobby el elfo se alarmo porque su trampa no estaba dando resultado y debido a eso fallo en sus tareas de una forma tan grande que nadie pudo salvarlo de una paliza que lo dejo inconciente

Lucius: Inepto interrumpiste mi viaje y arruinaste mis togas {lo fustiga}

Dobby: perdon amo

Narcissa: Ya dejalo si lo seguis golpeando se va a morir

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Annabeth Chase recorría el campamento en una de sus rondas de meditación y vigilancia cuando vio a quien creía un intruso en el Pino de Thalia pero justo cuando iba atacarlo descubrió que era Harry Potter al que luego de reconocer reto por haberse tardado mucho tiempo debido a los cuatro años pasados desde la ultima vez

Harry: Hola Bethy ¿me explicas que es esto?

Annabeth: ¿te conozco?

Harry: Cierto me tomo mas de lo que esperaba pero ¿ya te olvidaste?

Annabeth: ¿Harry?

Harry: Si

Annabeth: Demoraste mucho

Harry: bueno esas chicas locas {se oye un trueno} bueno esta bien feministas me trajeron

Annabeth: Bueno este es el Campamneto Mestizo hogar de semidioses

Harry: ¿semidioses?

Annabeth: ¿sabes lo que son?

Harry: Si pero crei que se acabron con la mitologia

Annabeth: No todavia existimos

Harry: eso es muevo lo que sigue es que tambien son opcionales y no clasicos

Annabeth: podrias decir eso pero no es tan simple {le da un sermon}

Harry: Me haces acordar a mi amiga Hermione

Annabeth: ¿y eso porque?

Harry: El discurso intelectual

Annabeth: guau ¿como es?

Harry: Una Bruja muy inteligente pero cien por ciento humana

Annabeth: Directamente seguro pero ¿por completo?

Harry: No entiendo

Annabeth: ¿su apellido cual es?

Harry: Gragner ¿pero porque te interesa?

Annabeth: {lo lleva al salon de tesoros} eso {apunta a uno}

Harry: Jack Gragner no se si lo conoce pero deberia ¿quien es?

Annabeth: Un Piloto de combate de la RAF y uno de mis Hermanos maternos

Hedwing: ªHola Harry te tengo un mensajeª

Annabeth: ª¿de quien?ª

Hedwing: ªde sus amigos Jefaª

Annabeth: Parece que tenes una carta {molesta} entregada por una lechuza

Harry: No podes haberlo sabido a menos ¿Esa es tu mama cierto?

Annabeth: Si ahora leela y no degrades al pobre pajaro

Querido Harry

Mis padres quieren ir al callejon y queria saber si los demoro para esperarte o no

Saludos

Ron

Hedwing: ªme gusta hacerlo Jefaª

Annabeth: ªEsta bien haceloª te salvaste

Harry: gracias chica

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

En lo que seria una reunión de complices de la modernidad algunas de las antiguas enemigas se reunieron como hermanas para hablar del héroe que lo hizo posible por el mero hecho de nacer

Atenea: Mi niña de guia ¿no es genial?

Afrodita: ya empezamos

Artemisa: No es nuevo ya habia pasado antes

Afrodita: Cierto no me acordaba

Atenea: Que tiernos ¿No se ven genial juntos?

Afrodita: Eso no va a pasar

Atenea: ¿porque no?

Afrodita: porque las lechuzas hacen nido en los tridentes

Atenea: Me las vas a pagar

Artemisa: Es la primera vez en este periodo que te veo como mama

Atenea: Pasa de vez en cuando

Artemisa: ¿la luna con que se junta?

Afrodita: Esa es mas complicada mejor preguntame en otro momento


	11. Insultos Retos y Peleas

**14/08/02 mundo magico  
**

Harry Potter regreso a Inglaterra justo a tiempo para que el auto volador lo recogiese. Unos días más tarde, la familia, se fue con Harry al Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares para el próximo año. Cuando Harry y Ron no pudieron pasar la plataforma 9 3/4, la pareja pidió prestado el Ford Anglia para viajar a Hogwarts. Como se trataba de una grave violación potencial del Estatuto del Secreto, el Sr. Weasley enfrentó una investigación en el trabajo sobre el incidente.

Hermione: Guau al fin llegaste te estabas tardando

Harry: Bueno es que encontre dos cosas interesantes

Ron: ¿cuales?

Harry: la primera fue una amiga a la que creia perdida y que le habia prometido volver

Ron: Suena como algo que harias

Harry: Si y tengo que volver este verano otra vez

Hermione: ¿y la segunda?

Harry: Un trofeo con el nombre Jack Gragner ¿te suena familiar?

Hermione: Si mucho pero ¿porque tiene mi abuelo un trofeo en E.E.U.U?

Harry: Habra liderado al campamento antes de conocer a tu abuela

Draco: Oh miren es la comadreja mendiga

Lucius: {condesendiente} Hijo no te burles de los pobres esta mal

Arthur: ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

Lucius: Vaya no sos tan tonto como crei

Arthur: suficiente {empiezan a darse piñas}

Hagrid: {gritando} Ya basta separanse

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Mientras Grover se hacía responsable de los errores cometidos, Luke y Annabeth pasaron años en el Campamento Mestizo, y ambos se hicieron líderes de sus respectivas cabañas por ser veteranos. A pesar de la odisea que habían atravesado juntos la fisión estaba a punto de hacerse efectiva aunque debido a los viejos tiempos no se notaría hasta el fin del año escolar

Grover: Que bien se va otro año y sigo con el mismo fallo

Annabeth: Suficiente niño cabra

Grover: Pero llegue con dos y debi haberlo hecho con tres

Annabeth: y ella te electrocutaria si te viese en ese estado

Grover: No me ve ese es el problema

Annabeth: ¿Si te consigo otra mision te alegrarias?

Grover: ayudaria pero no vas a poder

Annabeth: Observame {corre a la oficina}

Chiron: ¿pasa algo pequeña?

Annabeth: Si Grover necesita otra mision ¿hay disponible?

Chiron: Si pero es muy dificil

Annabeth: No importa ¿donde es?

Chiron: la escuela Yancy

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Debido a la confraternización amigable de dos mujeres que todos tenían por enemigas el secreto de que habia pasado la década anterior salio a la luz pero todavía no habría consecuencias hasta el final del año cuando el rey parnoia acusa a las dos personas menos probables siendo una de ellas su propio nieto

Atenea: Otro año que pasa otro mago que llega

Artemisa: Si pero mi niño va a salvar a esos tontso

Afrodita: Asi me gusta que seas maternal

Atenea: No lo hacias desde la epoca mitologica

Apolo: Señoras aflojen o las van a descubrir

Hermes: Miren que chico mas guapo salio a su tio

Apolo: Si tio directo o sea a mi

Zeus: ¿que pasa aca?

Artemisa: {pone cara de bebe} Nada papi

Zeus: Voy a fingir que les creo porque me agrada el cambio

Artemisa: genial

Afrodita: Este cambio es bueno deberias repetirlo cada milenio

Artemisa: Andate al Kratos

Zeus: {furioso} ¿que vocabulario es ese? deberia mandarte un mes con tu abuelo pero en vez de eso quiero saber que paso

Artemisa: Visite el mundo de los humanos y me quede 21 años

Zeus: Bueno eso lo aclara

Atenea: ¿tenias que hacer eso?

Afrodita: No me pude resistir

Artemisa: La proxima esforzate mas


	12. Impactos y Reuniones

**11/09/02 mundo magico  
**

Al prinicipio el Trio de Oro pensaba que regresar al castillo iba a ser una buena experiencia pero entonces tuvieron que sufrir al inepto de Gilderoy Lockhart haciéndose propaganda cuando se suponía que debía estar enseñando y para empeorar las cosas llego un vociferador retándolos por llegar en un auto volador

Hermione: Esta clase estuvo muy buena

Harry: {ironico} ¿Buena? si fue la mejor de nuestra historia

Ron: ¿estas bromeando?

Harry: algo asi

Ron: Que suerte me estabas asustando

Harry: La verdad es que ese soquete me esta cansando

Hermione: Es un profesor

Harry: Ya pasamos por esto el año pasado

Hermione: ¿pero y sus libros?

Harry: Trucados o Basura

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Percy Jackson y Grover Underwood que pasarían a la historia como los mejores héroe y sátiro de todos los tiempos estaban empezando a conocerse y agradarse sin saber lo que el futuro tenia preparado para ellos o que una aripia furiosa estaba mirándolos feo porque interrumpían su clase

Grover: Hola llego tarde ¿queda lugar?

Percy: Si pero este es el unico soy Percy Jackson

Grover: y yo Grover Underwood gracias por guardarmelo

Percy: No importa es mejor que estar solo {ve las muletas} ¿que te paso?

Grover: Me piso un auto hace cuatro años

Percy: Eso es tener muy mala suerte

Grover: La verdad si pero pudo ser peor

Percy: Hay muy poco peor que eso

Dodds: ¿algun problema Jackson?

Percy: No señora

Dodds: Eso espero la proxima vez que interrumpa lo voy a castigar

Percy: {susurrando} Vieja Arpia

Dodds: Suficiente esta castigado

Percy: Pero si no dije nada

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

A pesar de que la vida de los humanos seguía normal los dioses estaban furiosos porque hacia un año que tuvieron que mudar el olimpo y todavía nadie habia sido atrapado. Las noticias de lo que los humanos creían que paso y lo que ocurrio en verdad distaba bastente porque ningún humano podría imaginarse a dos símbolos nacionales derribados por seres mitológicos ya fuesen monstruos o algo peor

Zeus: ¿como se atreven a destruir mi hogar? deberia carbonizarlos

Atenea: investigar eso es asunto de los humanos

Artemisa: Ademas de que ya nos mudaste

Apolo: Si seguis en este plan va a haber que tomar medidas

Hermes: Quitarle esa cosa no estaria mal no quremos un huracan suelto

Zeus: ¿quien va a autorizarte genio?

Artemisa: {ironica} Nuestra amada madrastra

Afrodita: No la queres apostaria a que los heroes tampoco

Atenea: y ganarias

Afrodita: Me imaginie ¿donde estaba? ah si ella si autoirizaria eso

Zeus: {furioso} ¿se burlan de mi?

Hera: No ese rayo es lo unico en que pensas estoy considerando seriamente dejarte tener algun semididos si hace que te apartes de esa cosa

Poseidon: {riendose} hermanito estas fregado

Zeus: Esto es el colmo


	13. Legiones de Arañas y Heroes

**09/06/03 mundo magico  
**

Hermione pasó varias semanas en la enfermería Harry y Ron la habían intentado visitar, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas. Viendo que su única solución al dielma de los petrificados parecía estar en el Bosque Prohibido los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia el nido de arañas gigantes que habia allí y a pesar de que fue bastante complicado lograron escapar con informacion util

Harry: Tenemos que ir al bosque

Ron: ¿estas bromeando?

Harry: no

Ron: Me asustan las arañas ¿te lo dije?

Harry: Si pero no hay otra opcion

Aragog: ¿Que hacen en mi hogar?

Harry: Hagrid nos envio

Aragog: El nunca habia hecho eso

Harry: Tampoco habia sido arrestado

Aragog: {furioso} ¿hcieron eso?

Harry: Bueno dicen que tu eres el monstruo de la Camara Secreta

Aragog: Parece que esos idiotas nunca aprenden

Harry: Eso significa queno fuiste tu que bueno nos tenemos que ir

Aragog: Estan en mi territorio ahora son parte del menu

Ron: ¿me puedo asustar?

Harry: ahora hay que pelear Arania Exumai

Ron: {corriendo} Eso estuvo cerca

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Jason Grace habría sido enviado a explorar un poco la ciudad humana mas cercana y regresaría de allí como un centurión de nueva roma pero la razón para que lo eligiesen fueron los juegos de guerra en los que a pesar de que su corte estaba superada en numero por todos lados el replico la batalla de Alesia consiguiendo derrotarlos de forma casi total

Gwen: Bueno ya llegamos ahora ¿a donde vamos?

Jason: No se crei que habria algun problema

Bobby: Esto es aburrido Jay

Gwen: {ironica} ¿queres ir a las vegas?

Bobby: Si por favor

Jason: Bueno una vuelta mas y volvemos asique calmense

Dracaena: Semidioses genial ya tenia hambre

Jason: ¿Pediste accion amigo?

Bobby: Me retracto

Gwen: que bien pero eso no va a derrotarlo

Jason: buen formren una tortuga

Dracaena: Oh que tiernos no se enteraron que su preciosa roma cayo

Jason: Si sabemos pero ustedes no son Hunos solo son unos monstruos sin cerebro

Gwen: {peleando} Esto esta muy dificil Jay

Dracaena: ¿Desde cuando los hijos de Venus luchan?

Jason: Es que ella es epecial

Bobby: No me la quites amigo

Jason: Yo no la quiero de esa forma compañero

Gwen: {recuperandose} ¿esa forma?

Jason: Estilo Novia

Gwen: ¿como me queres entonces?

Jason: Estilo Prima

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

El descubrimiento de poder ver el mundo de los vivos dio a los caidos una forma de ver a sus parientes y divertirse siempre que no hubiese muchos problemas porque eran con las películas de los mortales muggles

Cesar: {viendo la pantalla} Este chico es bueno

Antonio: Muchos quieren hacer cosas de la vieja escuela pero no logran

Cesar: ¿Ya viste lo que hizo?

Antonio: No ¿deberia?

Cesar: Si

Antonio: {mira} Ave Jason

Cesar: ¿y eso?

Antonio: Clono nuestra priemer victoria como equipo

Cesar: eso no se ve como Bretania

Antonio: No se supone que sea Galia

Cesar: Esa fue la segunda ¿y ya viste a mi hermanita?

Kitana: ¿De que hablan? {Ve la pantalla} ah eso es nuevo

Cesar: ¿y vos quien sos?

Kitana: La que derroto a Asterix {burlandose} mi emperador

Antonio: muy gracioso

Kitana: {burlandose} gracias senecal

Antonio: ahora podes decirnos en serio

Kitana: Una de las guerrers de Diana

Marlene: Kitana Potter no te burles de personajes historicos

Kitana: Perdon Madrina

Marlene: Vamos los gemelos van a hacer una broma


	14. Camara Complot y Reunion Secretas

**17/06/03 mundo magico  
**

Harry habia llegado al fondo de la Camara Secreta buscando a Ginny pero cuando la encontro El heredero de Slytherin lo reto a un duelo por su vida dandole dos grandes sopresas una porque parecio un buen sujeto cuando lo investigo y la otra por quien terminaria siendo

Harry: Tenemos que sacarla de aqui

Riddle: No te apures tanto

Harry: pero esta muriendo

Riddle: si ¿no es genial?

Basilisco: ¿ya puedo matarlo?

Riddle: Si pero tomtae tu tiempo

Harry: {saca una espada} ahora vas a ver que es bueno {mata la serpiente} te lo dije

Riddle: Esperabas vencerme tan facil veras

luego de eso escribe en el aire

 **TOM SORVOLO RYYDDLE**  
Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar **:**  
 **YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT**

Riddle: Y esa es la verdad de la vida

Harry: Debi haberlo adivinado pero eso no va a salvarte {apuñala el diario}

Riddle: AHH {se muere}

Harry: Mama si estas ahi arriba por favor salvala podes quedarte este bicho porque a mi no me sirve y a ustedes les gustan las ofrendas

Ginny: ¿que paso? ¿te lastimaste? ¿Riddle huyo?

Harry: Mas despacio a la primera el monstruo esta muerto a la segunda me mordio un poco y a la tercera se fue para siempre

Ginny: que bueno

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Un chico tonto y rencoroso estaba teniendo pesadillas pero no le molestaban porque lo ayudaban en lo que él pensaba era una cruzada de justicia

Cronos: Hola chico escuche que querias venganza

Luke: Si pero es contra los dioses asi que nadie puede darmela

Cronos: ¿que te hicieron los mocosos?

Luke: ¿como que mocosos sos su padre?

Cronos: Si ¿olvidaste tu mitologia?

Luke: Por lo que escuche Cronos esta cortado en pedazos y muy ocupado tratando de armarse ¿porque ocuparse de un semidios como yo?

Cronos: Porque buscas venganza tanto como yo

Luke: ¿como la obtenemos?

Cronos: Actua normal hasta la proxima visita al olimpo

Luke: ¿que hago cuando este ahi?

Cronos: Robarte el Rayo Maestro

Luke: Y me voy en fuga

Cronos: No lo escondes y regresas al campamento hasta que reclutes a quien venga a recuperarlo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

El sujeto más odiado de la historia reciente fue a buscar a otros tipos igual de odiados que él y aprovecharon su hora de descanso anual debatiendo cuál de ellos era el peor de todos los tiempos y aunque no lograron decidirse descubrieron un plan macabro pero fiel a lo que fueron en vida mantuvieron el secreto creando una guerra de proporciones míticas

Hitler: Es un consuelo saber que hubo alguien peor que yo

Augusto: Mandaste matar a 50 millones de personas 6 de esos en camaras de gas ¿y decis eso?

Hitler: Si pero ninguno de ellos eran mi tio mi tia y mi primo

Augusto: {furioso} Esa cualquiera y su vastago no son mi tia y primo

Hitler: Si te hace sentir mejor deci eso pero no te lo crees ni vos

Augusto: Al menos no traicione a mi patria

Hitler: Yo tampoco lo hice

Efiantes: Era un buen plan y hubiese funcionado si tu primo no metia la cuchara

Hitler: Leonidas no era mi primo genio

Efiantes: Yo hablaba de Temistocles

Agamenon: ¿quien rayos es ese?

Efiantes: El mejor marinero que haya visto Grecia

Agamenon: No lo conozco

Efiantes: Fue despues de tu tiempo

Agamenon: ustedes tres tambien y si los reconozco

Hitler: Es que el fue buena persona y nosotros no

Agamenon: muy gracioso yo conquiste Troya despues de 10 años de guerra

Neron: En la que si lucahste un mes tus tropas deben festejar

Augusto: Estos son peor que yo

Neron: No te alegres tanto que soy tu biznieto

Efiantes: Deberian mandarme a los Asposfelos soy el mejor de todos

Neron: {ironico} Perdon angel de Jupiter

Efiantes: Se lo que hice si fue una porqueria pero por lo menos no ordene la muerte de mi propia madre

Agamenon: ¿Hizo eso? que basura

Neron: Vos mataste a tu Hija asi que no hables

Agamenon: Ella esta viva hoy asique deberian dejarme ir

Efiantes: Eso es porque la salvo Artemisa

Hitler: Bueno ¿quien quiere resucitar?

Efiantes: No sabia que Hades reviviese porquerias como nosotros

Augusto: Estamos en Castigos no nos van a resucitar

Hitler: Estan buscando mal no es mi padre el que nos va a ayudar es mi abuelo

Neron: ¿que abuelo?

Hitler: Saturno esta planendo volver asi que seguramente nos lleve


	15. Cruda Verdad

**24/06/03 mundo magico  
**

Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban una cárcel de la que nadie podia hacerlo luego de estar doce años encerrado y se convirtió en el primer caso conocido de fuga de la prisión tomando la forma de un gran perro negro debido a sus habilidades como Animago.

Sirius: ¿Señor termino con el diario?

Fudge: ¿estas en condiciones de leerlo?

Sirius: Es para jugar con los crucigramas

Fudge: si pero estan aburridos

Sirius: Aca adentro no hay nada mejor que hacer

Auror: Señor ministro nos tenemos que ir

Fudge: Esta bien quedatelo

Sirius: que bueno seguro que hay algo divertido {ve la foto} si muy interesante

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Las Cazadoras de Artemisa regresarian de una breve mision para la gran sorpresa de ver a su señora con una piel de Basilisco en su pared de trofeos

Artemisa: Hola chicas ¿como les fue hoy?

Zoë: Bien esos molestos mosntruos no van a atacar en un buen tiempo

Igfinea: ¿que es eso?

Artemisa: Un regalo de mi Hijo

Zoë: ¿Hijo?

Igfinea: ¿la deshonraron mi Lady?

Artemisa: No chicas el es un buen niño y ya lo conocen

Igfinea: ¿y su padre como era?

Artemisa: Algo casanova pero estaba enamorado de mi no me obligaria a eso

Zoë: Eras humana el no tenia forma de saber las consecuencias

Artemisa: Eso es culpa de Apolo no de James

Igfinea: ¿que dirian nuestras hermanas caidas?

Zoë: algo sobre los requisitos del juramento

Artemisa: James murio el dia que yo regrese con ustedes asi que pueden hablar de eso en los Eliseos

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Harry Potter trataría a los olímpicos de una forma insólita nunca antes vista y que solo Percy Jackson repetiría porque se dedica a decirles sus verdades aunque les duelan y haya algunos que quieran maldecirlo.

Harry: Ustedes son todos unos egoistas redomados o unos distraidos

Todos: Oh ¿en serio?

Harry: Veamos Numero 12 sos un borracho inservible que confunde y insulta a todo el mundo

Dionisio: No molestes Henry aburris

Harry: De eso estoy hablando si yo fuera Cronos y estuviese planendo otra guerra titanica te usaria como poster para reclutar mestizos y eso me lleva al Numero 11 que tiene que dejar de fomentar el robo o sus hijos van a robar no una tonteria como la billetera de alguien sino algo grave como el Tridente Magico

Hermes: Estas exagerando no es para tanto

Charles: Yo creo que si Señor Hermes

Harry: Sobre la Numero 10 me molesta que arme callejones sin salida

Afrodita: ¿y eso?

Silena: Parejas que terminan con corazones rotos mama

Afrodita: Bueno eso ahora es costumbre y que le pase a chicos es para enparejar el terreno

Harry: ¿ahora? y ¿enparejar?

Afrodita: En la era Mitologica se lo hacia a las chicas para que mi amiga tu mama tuviese reclutas

Harry: Bueno espero que eso cambie ¿que seguia? ah si Numero 9 afloja un poco el enviar tus resultados a la tierra

Hefesto: ¿Y eso porque chico?

Charles: Los humanos no estan listos para eso papa

Harry: De la Numero 8 no tengo mucho para decir

Artemisa: ¿En serio chico?

Harry: ya se lo dije la ultima vez Señora Artemisa

Chiron: ¿y que fue?

Harry: Le pedi algo ella me puso condiciones y estoy trabajando en cumplirlas ahora para el Numero 7 me gustaria que dejara de meterse con su hermana antes de que su actuacion lo patee en el trasero

Apolo: No te hagas el importante chico yo se tus raices

Harry: Si y seguramente cuando nos vayamos te pregunten como lo que prueba mi punto Numero 6 arruinar la felicidad de tus hijos porque se metieron con corales torpes es muy contraproducente

Atenea: Eso no a pasado nunca

Harry: Todavia aunque se me ocurren un par de tal vez Numero 5 causar peleas por el placer de hacerlo es algo despreciable

Ares: No molestes Pringado

Harry: A eso me refiero Numero 4 pelear a tu hermano por toda la eternidad es lamentable sobre todo si a la razon de eso los quiere a los dos

Deméter: Pero es mi Hijita

Katie: ¿Y nosotros que somos?

Harry: {ironico} Repollos ¿o era Cereales? {serio} Numero 3 tenes que tener paciencia causar Maremotos por una tonteria es traumatico para la gente comun

Poseidón: Estas atrasado de noticias Eso no pasa desde la era Mitologica

Harry: Yo escuche de un sujeto llamado Odiseo

Poseidón: eso fue en la era Mitologica

Harry: Oh Numero 2 necesitas tener un filtro

Hera: ¿Filtro?

Harry: Perseo Arabico es una cosa Hercules Olimpus es otra y Thalia Grace es otra vos los tratas todos iguales lo que es muy sadico para algunos y muy leve para otros

Hera: ¿que harias vos genio?

Harry: Esperar a ver como resulta porque si ataco a una mala persona nadie se va a quejar mientras que si ataco a una buena quedo como una Perra Celosa para terminar Numero 1 Nombrar huracanes con el nombres de mujeres que te rechazaron es de una bajeza terrible

Zeus: ¿queres que te vaporice?

Harry: Eso solo prueba mi punto

Annabeth: ¿tenes alma de suicida?

Harry: Alguien tenia que decirlo


	16. Sorpresas de Verano

**25/08/03 mundo magico  
**

Marge Dursley se quedó algo sorprendida porque su blanco favorito de burlas no estaba en la casa asi que empezó a despotricar sobre lo gallina que era y mimosear a su sobrino tanto que se canso y protesto luego cuando Harry llegase a buscar sus cosas escolares ella lo asediaria tanto que acabaría convertida en globo

Marge: ¿Donde esta ese fenomeno?

Vernon: Sigue en el reformatorio

Marge: Es una pena queria lanzarle a destripador

Petunia: ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Marge: Dudders veni aca

Dudley: ¿es necesario?

Vernon: Si chico

Dudley: Bueno esta bien

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

El mago regreso al campamento con todos pero como su amiga estaba concentrada en buscar información no la encontró y se cruzó con una romántica y una guerrera hablando de la vida y viendo el origen de algo que impactaría a todo el resto

Silena: Deberias cambiar un poco o no vas a tener novio nunca

Clarisse: ¿es porque soy fea?

Silena: Eso es un problema pero al chico correcto no va a importarle

Clarisse: Vaya que raro ¿cual es el problema entonces?

Silena: Te pareces demasiado a tu padre

Clarisse: No veo como eso seria un problema

Silena: Nadie quiere salir con una guerrera porque les da miedo

Clarisse: No se me ocurrio eso nunca ¿tiene remedio?

Silena: Se un poco mas tierna y se va a arreglar

Harry: esto es raro

Silena: En la guerra y el amor todo se vale

Harry: Excepto salir uno con el otro

Clarisse: Estas rayado pringado

Harry: Espero estarlo

Juntas: {gritando} que no somos novias

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Luego de que los héroes se marchas los dioses se quedan pensando en el sermón que recibieron y que hacer con el chico nuevo por darselos.

Hera: ¿Sabes de donde salio ese chico?

Artemisa: ¿cual de ellos?

Hera: el que nos sermoneo

Artemisa: {mintiendo} No ¿porque?

Demeter: Para enseñarle lo que es bueno

Hefesto: los rastros de que paso hasta ahora muestran que si

Artemisa: Dejenlo tranquilo son coincidencias

Poseidon: Mentirosa ese sermon fue algo que vos dirias

Artemisa: Mata a mi Rey y yo mato al Tuyo

Afrodita: Estas citando a Dartañan y ese es uno de mis personajes favoritos

Atenea: Tambien se esta hundiendo

Hefesto: Ya sabremos solos la bandera del campamento esta marcada como reclamante


	17. Debates Plateados

**01/09/03 mundo magico  
**

Harry Potter usaría la epada de Godric Gryfindor como su arma de Semidios pero como casi nadie lo noto fue una gran conmocion y el regresaría a Hogwarts y el mundo mágico antes que alguien se diese cuenta o sintiera los coletazos de una espada de cazadoras usada por un varon pero para su desgracia en lugar de critcas de los campistas estaría enfrentando dementores

Hermoine: Estamos muy lejos no deberia detenerse

Ron: Es que estan buscando un fugitivo

Ginny: ¿saben que pasa?

Harry: ¿que es eso? {cae desmayado}

Remus: Largo de aqui peste {lanza un Patronus}

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Malcom: ¿Hermanita de donde sacaste a ese sujeto del palo?

Annabeth: ¿algun problema?

Malcom: Tiene una espada de plata magica y es un varon asi que te debe haber mentido

Annabeth: Miraste mal ese es el material que usan la cazadoras

Malcom: Justo mi punto eso solo pudo haberlo obtenido robado

Chiron: ¿pasa algo?

Malcom: El chico nuevo robo material de las cazadoras

Silena: No creo era un buen tipo no podia ser un ladron

Annabeth: Gracias

Clarisse: Pringado no sabe lo que es bueno la proxima se lo enseño

Annabeth: Ni se te ocurra

Silena: Chicas calmense

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Hector: Griegos robandose entre ellos ¿y nostros eramos los malos?

Kitana: ¿algun problema?

Odiseo: bueno ustedes perdieron

Hector: Solo porque mi padre fue tan tonto como para meter el caballo a la ciudad

James: ¿que tiene de malo la espada de Gryfindor?

Marlene: Nada lo ayudo a matar a un Basilisco

Odiseo: El material con el que esta hecha

James: Mientras sirva no deberia ser malo

Odiseo: ¿Plata lunar en el mundo magico? cuando vivia eso no existia

Kitana: Ese es el material de nuestro equipo

James: Lily no dejaria que lo atacasen ¿o si?

Odiseo: Artemisa era muy temperamental y feminista asique a menos que cambiese con los siglos ese chico es presa de cazadoras

Kitana: La buena noticia es que son las dos la misma mujer la mala es que no creo que Zoë o las otras lo dejen pasar

James: Eso explica por que se fue pero ¿desde cuando coinciden?

Kitana: Eso no lo se


	18. Rabia Multiple

**02/11/03 mundo magico  
**

Harry Potter y sus amigos serian asediados no por su padrino fugitivo como creía el Ministerio de la Magia sino por Zoë Belladona la ayudanta de su madre debido a los dichos del Campamneto Mestizo. La persecución de las cazadoras sería tan intensa que par cuando Artemisa lograra interceptarlas y detenerlas la situación estaba al borde de un incidente internacional.

Hermoine: ¿estas bien?

Harry: {ironico} estoy genial {furioso} cuando encuentre al Hijo de Riddle lo voy a ahorcar hasta matarlo

Ron: Amigo ese no sos vos

Harry: Vivo con unas escorias humanas y sin padres por su culpa ¿que esperan que haga?

Hermoine: Dejarselo a la Ley

Ron: Escuhala por favor es un asesino peligroso ya mato a 12 personas

Harry: Voldermont mato a muchos mas y ya lo derrote

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Zoë: ¿Vamos a dejar que un chico nos robe?

Cazadoras: No

Igfinea: ¿segura de que lo hizo?

Zoë: ¿De donde sacaria un espada de plata?

Igfinea: Pudo tenerla siempre es el hijo de Artemisa

Zoë: Cuando lo vimos no la tenia

Phoebe: ¿entoces como la obtuvo?

Zoë: Eso quiero saber la teoria que corre dice que nos robo

Phoebe: ¿que esperamos para interrogarlo?

Cazadoras: Demosle su merecido

Igfinea: No creo era un buen tipo no podia ser un ladron

Zoë: Eso lo decis porque supo tu historia

Igfinea: Si no te conociera tan bien diria que te gusta

Cazadoras: Para ser justas su historia es muy conocida

Zoë: Es un chico ladron lo voy a mandar con Hades

Igfinea: Repito es el hijo de Artemisa ella nos va a castigar si lo tratamos como a cualquier chico

Mientras que los seres más feministas de la mitología estaban persiguiendo a quienes ellas creían un vulgar ladrón una chica estaba teniendo problemas con su padre y una mecánica entusiasta estaba por dejar a su hijo huérfano en un accidente y un chico problema estaba llendose a la playa con su mama cada grupo haciendo su vida sin saber o imaginarse que los tres trabajarían juntos para evitar un Armagedón causado por la propia tierra

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Zeus: ¿me explicas que es esto? se oye como un juramento roto

Artemisa: Yo no rompi nada

Hera: Salvo tu palabra aparentemente

Artemisa: Esa fue una mujer humana que se llamaba Lily Potter

Poseidon: Bueno tu rey existe y se llama Harry Potter que nos sermoneo a todos por cierto pero el mio no existe sobrina

Artemisa: En primera Tio Posy si existe se llama Percy Jackson en segunda estaba convertida en humana y si no lo hacia no regresaba al olimpo

Zeus: {furioso} ¿Es que nadie me toma en serio? {lanza rayos}

Artemisa: Apolo me convirito en humana

Apolo: {ignorante} ¿algun problema?

Zeus: Ya que convertiste a tu hermana en humana vas a quedarte sin ver el futuro por el periodo que duro tu truco

Apolo: {protesta} pero papi

Zeus: Nada de eso es eso o una visita al abuelo

Poseidon: Hermano ya fue suficiente ¿o vas a seguir con Hermes tambien?

Hermes: ¿que Kratos?

Artemisa: Me parece justo ¿que pasa conmigo?

Hera: Depende ¿fue solo la forma de volver o lo quisiste?

Artemisa: Todavia lo quiero

Hera: Bueno tu teniente esta por cazarlo como conejo y te voy a dar la oportunidad de detenerla pero si fallas vas a acompañar a Atlas por un dia

Artemisa: ¿Por lo que dijo o por otra cosa?

Afrodita: Debe ser por otra cosa eso fue la verdad y al menos la mia me gustaria cambiarla

Artemisa: Bueno me voy tengo que evitar una debacle

Afrodita: Bueno pero te debo una respuesta sigue estando complicada pero te va a ayduar

Artemisa: ¿Esa de tu trabajo y mis revoltosos?

Afrodita: Si y la Luna no se junta con nadie es el resultado

Artemisa: ¿Resultado de que?

Afrodita: Mezclar la magia y la caceria


	19. Sesos de Alga

**15/12/03 mundo magico  
**

Harry Potter estaba en la enfermeria visitado por sus amigos luego de el resto del equipo salió en tropel tras esa gran caida de Veinte metros. al principio estaba distradio porque Pensaba en lo que le habían hecho los dementores, en la voz que suplicaba. Alzó los ojos y vio a Hermione y a Ron tan preocupados que rápidamente buscó algo que decir.

Harry: ¿Recogió alguien la Nimbus?

Hermoine: Bueno, cuando te caíste... se la llevó el viento

Harry: ¿y en donde termino?

Hermoine: Y chocó... chocó... contra el sauce boxeador

Harry: ¿Y que le paso?

Ron: Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador no le gusta que lo golpeen **.**

Hermoine: El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recuperaras el conocimiento

Harry: {ve los restos} que mala suerte

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

En el momento en que la lluvia derribaba a un mago de su escoba el chico nuevo del campamento salía en una misión con su mejor amigo y futura novia y veria a uno de sus fururos rivales caminar en la distancia a través de una ventana

Annabeth: En el mensaje Iris... ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada?

Percy: Luke me dijo que él y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino.

Grover: Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado.

Percy: Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalia, la hija de Zeus. ¿ella manejaba cierto?

Grover: {ironico} que gracioso

Percy: Perdon no lo resisti

Annabeth: No entiendo

Percy: No importa luego te explico pero los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalia, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento. Erais tú y Luke, ¿verdad?

Annabeth: Como tú dijiste, Percy, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Atenea me siguió hacia la ayuda. Thalia tenía doce; Luke catorce. Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran... unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento. Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró.

Grover: La verdad es que Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalia al campamento pero Sólo a Thalia. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos. Pensé... que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas. Me quedé que el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido no habría habido problemas.

Annabeth: Ya basta Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalia tampoco te culpaba.

Grover: Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.

Percy: ¿Por qué no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? Eso es injusto.

Annabeth: Percy tiene razón Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo.

Grover: {llora} ¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalia y Percy.

Annabeth: No eres torpe Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido. Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo. Seguro que Percy también se alegra de que estés aquí.

Percy: Sí No fue la suerte lo que nos encontraras a Thalia y a mí, Grover. Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo. Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Los Dioses estaban viendo como iba lo que denominaron el juego del cazador cazado cuando lllego un paquete por el correo en el que ponia

Los Dioses  
Monte Olimpo  
Piso 600,  
Edificio Empire State  
Nueva York, NY  
Con mis mejores deseos,  
PERCY JACKSON

Zeus: {Luego de leerlo} a partir de ahora tenes un mes de hacer las cosas a la antigua

Hermes: ¿que Kratos?

Hera: Si estas exagerando

Zeus: {furioso} ¿ya leiste esto?

Hera: No {lo lee} Retiro lo dicho

Apolo:{ve la carta} oigan esto es super guay

Hermes: no es mi culpa Yo no leo las cosas antes de entregarlas el correo no funciona asi

Poseidon: Bueno ¿porque tanto alboroto?

Hermes: Percy Jackson nos quiere petrificar Tio Posy

Poseidon: ¿que tonteria es esa? {ve la cabeza} me lleva Kratos {se sambulle en la fuente mas cercana} casi me petrifico por culpa tuya Nerd

Atenea: El torpe sos vos Bacalao

Poseidon: Yo no converti a nadie en gorgona

Atenea: Si hubieras ido a otro lado no habria pasado

Hera: {ironica} Genial empezaron otra vez

Ares: Genial una pelea ¿poque nadie me dijo?

Afrodita: ¿puedo casarlos?

Hera: Bueno nunca se me ocurrio pero ahora es muy tarde

Afrodita: que pena

Zeus: ¿que hacemos con esto?

Afrodita: Nada si no les hubieras tirado rayos eso no estaria aqui

Zeus: Entonces voy a enviarles unos monstruos

Poseidon: Ni se te ocurra


	20. Lecciones y Combate

**20/12/03 mundo magico  
**

Harry deja de hablar con Hermione, a pesar de que sabía que tenía buenas intenciones con informar de la saeta de fuego y Ron se peleó con Hermione porque Crookshanks ha estado atacando a Scabbers sin parar. Mientras tanto, Harry comienza sus lecciones con Lupin. Lupin le dice a Harry que el hechizo para eliminar dementores se llama el encantamiento Patronus, le instruye en cómo emitir uno, y permite que practique en un Boggart y a pesar de tratar logaría hacer las paces con su amiga antes que el hechizo.

Harry: ¿Hay alguna forma de eliminar dementores?

Remus: Bueno, si se llama patronus pero es muy dificil **.**

Harry: ¿como lo hago?

Remus: Pensando en un recuerdo feliz y diciendo Expecto Patronum

Harry: {apunta} Expecto Patronum no paso nada

Remus: Es que a la primera no te iba a salir

Harry: Expecto Patronum {ve un humo plateado} que pequeño

Remus: Si pero para un chico de tercero eso es genial

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Las perlas devuelven a Percy, Grover y Annabeth al océano. Cuando llegan a la orilla, se reúnen Ares, y lo enfrentan. Percy entonces lo reta a una pelea. Percy finalmente lo apuñala en el talón y Ares comienza a sangrar Icor y cuando fue a matar a Percy, cuando una fuerza del mal en forma de un aura oscura lo convence de no golpearlo. Ares luego se va, dando a Percy el casco de la oscuridad y Percy lo lanza a las Furias, que lo llevan de nuevo a Hades.

Ares: Chico se suponia que murieses

Percy: Me engañaste Tú robaste el yelmo y el rayo maestro **.**

Ares: No chico no se puede robarse entre dioses

Percy: ¿A quién has utilizado? ¿Clarisse?

Ares: Eso es muy obvio pelamzo pero estás impidiendo el esfuerzo de guerra veras contigo muerto los dos gruñones se iban a acusar de robarse uno a otro y tu padre los iba a acusar de matarte lo que da como resultado un bonito baño de sangre ahora no se que hacer conesto {saca un caso}

Grover: Ese es el yelmo de la oscuridad

Ares: Si y iba a crear una gran debacle de golpes ¿No es genial?

Annabeth: Pero ellos son tu familia

Ares: Y las peleas mas interesantes son entre parientes

Percy: Pero ¿por qué no mantener el rayo maestro para ti mismo? ¿Por qué enviarlo a Hades?

Ares: Mejor que te atrapen a ti causaria mas daño

Percy: Esa cosa en el hoyo te esta ordenando de aquí para alli **  
**

Ares: Hay pringado me haces acordar a otro idiota como vos.

Percy: ¿Por eso es que no me enfrentas?

Annabeth: Percy no hagas esto el es un dios

Percy: Pero tambien es un gallina

Ares: Cuidado, muchacho. Yo podría convertirte en…

Percy: Una cucaracha O una lombriz. Sí, estoy seguro. Eso te salvaría que patearan tu trasero divino, ¿no?

Luego sigue un intenso duelo de espadas algun que otro insulto y la entrega del primer paquete

Grover: Eso estuvo genial.

Annabeth: No fue atemoriazante.

Percy: Vamonos tenemos dos dias para cruzar el pais

Annabeth: Pero para eso hay que ir en avion y eso es suicida

Percy: cierto pero tambien necesario

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

La vida en la psoteridad tiene a los martires de guerra divirtiendose entre otras cosas con las aventuras de los vivos

Odiseo: {Viendo la pelea} ¿Esa es la hermana que iba a superarme? esta muy quieta

Kitana: Ese es un duelo de espadas no un reto intelectual

Odiseo: Bueno es algo buena pero la sobreestimaste

Kitana: Ya veremos ¿algo que quieras apostar?

James: Jovencita

Kitana: {cara de santa} ¿Si papi?

James: Vamos a mirar a tu hermano que esta aprendiendo el truco mas genial de todos

Marlene: ¿que seria eso?

James: Un Patronus

Dorea: ¿Tenemos una nieta y no nos dijiste nada?

Charlus: Yo pensaba que era solo Harry

Fabian: Jimmy esta en probleamas Gabian

Gideon: Eso parece Fideon mejor vamonos antes que nos toque

Juntos: Adios Cornamenta que tengas suerte {huyen}


	21. Sacudida Familiar

**20/1/04 mundo magico  
**

Hagrid envía una carta a Harry, diciéndole que él y Ron fuesen a su encuentro en el hall de entrada para que pueda llevarlos a su cabaña para el té. Aparte de enterarse de que el juicio de Buckbeak es esa semana, Harry y Ron se enteran de que Hagrid quiere hablar con ellos en nombre de Hermione para que la perdonen. Pasado un tiempo de que el Trio de Oro hiciese las paces y estando en el viaje de fin de semana, Harry es alcanzado por sus perseguidoras y cuando están por tener un duelo aparece ayuda divina pero para descargar su furia las chicas yanquis atacan a Malfoy y a Snape.

Zoë: Al fin te encontramos escoria ahora nos la vas a pagar

Harry: ¿Que Riddle les pasa?

Ron: ¿sabes quienes son estas locas?

Harry: Si pero lo que no se es porque estan aca

Phoebe: Le robaste a nuestra señora

Harry: Ellos no saben de ese mundo

Zoë: Eso no va a salvarte

Cazadoras: Los chicos son basura no entiendo que te hacia califiar de otra cosa

Igfinea: Ella es su madre

Hermoine: Alto estan mal de la cabeza en varios niveles

Zoë: Esconderte tras una chica no va a ayudarte

Harry: La vas a hacer enojar

Zoë: Es media tonta se mete donde no la llaman

Hermoine: {furiosa} ¿tonta? yo no soy la que va buscando lio con propaganda feminista ni me escondo tras una mujer muerta para atacar a su hijo

Harry: Te lo adverti

Zoë: Chica afloja un poco no entendes nada

Hermoine: Lily Potter esta muerta y si no es asi se enojaria con ustedes por atacar a su hijo y las hechizaria

Artemisa: Ella tiene razon saben si los hechzaria pero en vez de eso podria expulsarlas asi que detengnse ya

Zoë: Pero el te robo y

Artemisa: {interrumpe} no sigas si hacen esto voy a pasar un dia con tu papa y si eso pasase quedas expulsada

Igfinea: ¿de donde salio esa espada entonces?

Artemisa: Preguntaselo a el y me gustaria llevarme a su amiga tiene lo que necsitamos

Harry: No la reclutes por favor

Artemisa: Esta bien pero contestale a mi compañera

Harry: La saque de debajo de un sombrero

Zoë: {ironica} ¿haciendo magia?

Hermoine: Somos magos tonta

Zoë: Esta bien los dejamos estar pero a alguien hay que castigar por perder nuestro tiempo

Draco: {ironico} La comadreja y la sangre sucia que gran suerte la mia

Harry: ¿que les parece el? {lo apunta}

Igfinea: ¿Eso significa que nos perdonas?

Harry: Si pero la proxima investiguen mas feliz caceria y cuidado con Snape

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Luke Castellan huyo despavorido del Campamneto Mestizo luego de ocasionar el incidente del escorpión por eso cuando un par de osos monstruo lo atacaron el los recluto y les dijo que planeaba hacer pero a pesar de que algunos lo rechazaron el los mato y lesiono a una niña que los vio probando su nueva espada al final su viaje sin rumbo terminaría en un barco llamado Princesa Andromeda.

Agrius: Un mestizo para comer que bueno

Oreius: je je je

Agrius: Callate y ataca inepto

Luke: ¿Enserio quierers hacer eso? {saca la espada}

Agrius: Eso se ve como hierro humano

Luke: Bueno es mixta

Agrius: Ese estilo es inexistente ¿de donde la sacaste?

Luke: Me la dio Cronos

Monstruo: Que bien comida fresca

Luke: {lo mata} ¿alguien mas?

Niña: {ve la escena} Auxilio

Luke: Pequeña metiche {la deja inconciente y sangeante} vamonos

Cronos: Ternes mas talento del que esperaba pero para ese maldito de Jackson no va a ser suficiente

Luke: Yo creo que si va serlo

Cronos: ¿Ya encontraste mi ataud?

Luke: No

Cronos: ¿ayudantes?

Luke: Algunos

Cronos: ¿Ves ese barco en la playa? Quiero que te subas es nuestra nueva base

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Artemisa fue perdonada de mayores castigos porque a pesar de romper su juramento logro actuar como una madre humana y detener el asesinato de su hijo a manos de las cazadoras una tarea que se le puso porque se creía imposible y en el fondo ayudaba a la unión familiar

Hera: {Viendo la pelea} Le salio mejor de lo que esperaba

Zeus: Eso quiere decir que le vas a poner once pruebas mas

Hera: ¿po quien me tomas?

Zeus: Ya lo hiciste antes

Hera: Hercules era un Patan

Hestia: eso mismo decia yo entonces

Hera: ¿No deberias estar en el campamento?

Hestia: Si pero esta familia requiere que le recuerden sus paraentezcos de vez en cuando

Atenea: Por eso sos mi tia favorita

Hestia: No te entusiasmes que vos hiciste desastres tambien

Poseidon: La nerd va a estar castigada esto es genial

Hestia: {enojandose} Basta ya dejen de pelearse cuatro milenios son suficiente

Juntos: No te enojes

Hestia: Entoces disculpense uno con el otro


	22. Traumas y Aprendizaje

**05/4/04 mundo magico  
**

Serguéi Avery era un mortifago de la Primera Guerra Magica un asesino y un prófugo de la justicia pero debido a que el ministerio de la magia ingles estaba tan corrupto que aceptaba sobornos abiertamente nadie se molestó en buscarlo hasta que aurores del ministerio de la magia yanqui lo vieron en Puerto Rico matando a un hombre que dejaría dos niñas huérfanas y se llamaba Mario Ramirez.

Avery: A un lado escoria muggle

Mario: No basura esta es mi casa

Avery: Avada Kedavra {huye}

Auror: alto queda detenido hast nuevo aviso

Avery: Yo no lo creo {lo apunta} Crucio

Comandante: Persiganlo

Ayudante: Si señor

Reyna: ¿papi estas bien? {llora}

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Percy Jackson y su madre acababan de mudarse y estaban probando su nueva casa cuando un pobre chico que resulto siendo familiar al regresar a clases estaba siendo atacado por matones asi que siguiendo sus impulsos de heroe se dedico a rescatarlo consiguiendo un nuevo hermano hasta donde el sabia solo en sentido metaforico.

Maton: Pero miren al super zopenco que tenemos aqui

Tyson: Ayuda

Monstruo: Que bien comida fresca

Percy: {lo mata} ¿alguien mas?

Maton: {asustado} Atacaste a un pobre señor no me lastimes

Percy: Entonces dejalo en paz

Saly: ¿Era necsario tanto lio?

Percy: Si

Saly: Pero si es solo una panda de abusones no precisa tus tecnicas especiales

Percy: Tambien habia un monstruo mama

Saly: Bueno supongo que lo puedo dejar pasar pero trae a ese pobre chico con nosotros

Tyson: gracias señora

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

A pesar de que la muerte no cambia es solo al encontrar con quien se comparte que se ve los coletazos de las mitades divinas y lo que ellas arrastran porque el encontrar a dos héroes de antaño junto con un mago traería problemas sus soluciones enseñarían cosas que nunca se pudo saber en vida

Mario: ¿Donde estoy? ¿que paso con mis hijas?

Alejandro: Tranquilo si no estan aca es buena noticia porque esto es el inframnudo

Cesar: No esta mal pero el es de los mios

Mario: ¿y Pluton los deja recibir a los nuevos?

Kitana: En los Eliseos si

James: Hijita ¿no tenias hechizos que practicar?

Kitana: Ese es mi Hermano

Mario: ¿Hechizos entonces que hacen aca? Los brujos deberian estar en Castigos

Kitana: Se dice Magos y hay buenos y malos por tu reaccion diria que te mato uno de los malos

Mario: ¿Como conoces a los heroes de antaño si sos nueva?

Kitana: No soy nueva soy una de las ayudantes de Diana

Alejandro: Esto es raro y a menos que haya cambiado con la romanizacion deberia ser soltera

Cesar: No eso quedo igual que en la era griega solo cambio el nombre

James: La chica que yo conoci y de la que me enamore se llamaba Lily no Artemisa

Cesar: ¿y Diana?

James: Como segundo nombre

Duncan: No se si es mas raro ver a los dos mejores generales de la historia juntos o enterarme que mi hija era una diosa

Kitana: Un poco de las dos abuelo

Duncan: Faltaria saber cual es mejor solo para completar el cuadro

James: Los libros de historia deben saber

Kitana: Ellos nunca lucharon uno contra otro pero yo diria que estan empatados al punto de que si inventasen al dios de los conquistadores uno seria la mitad griega y el otro la romana


	23. Exiliadas y Fugitivos

**31/05/04 mundo magico  
**

Harry estará demasiado ocupado con sesiones de práctica de Quidditch para el partido final. Después de que Malfoy se burlase de Hagrid durante una de sus clases, Hermione lo golpea en la cara. En la mañana del partido, Harry atrapa otra visión del perro, esta vez con Crookshanks pero a pesar de esa distracción logra atrapar la snitch en el momento oportuno, lo que permite Gryffindor entre en primer lugar en los puntos totales y ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Hermione: quisiera saber com vamos a ayudar a un criminal a escapar

Harry: Ya vimos que lo culparon

Hermione: Cierto pero el gobierno no va a creernos cuando se lo digamos

Remus: ¿que vamos a hacer?

Sirius: Entregarles a la rata

Harry: Los politicos no van a entender

Sirius: Si pero ese es trabajo de los Aurores

Harry: ¿que tiene que ver el ejercito magico?

Hermione: Ellos son mas como policias

Harry: Entonces podria servir

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

En lo que seria una fuga muy movida las hermans huérfanas llegan a una isla que parece un paraíso pero que tendría la trampa de ser liderada por una mentirosa y la ironia de que serian salvadas de una horda de piratas furiosos por un mago que a pesar de no poder acompañarlas en su vida de legionarias seria lo suficientemente hábil como para evitar una guerra civil.

Reyna: Este sitio no me gusta

Hylla: Por ahora no tenemos mas opciones

Circe: Bienvendias a la isla Spa chicas

Hylla: ¿cuanto tiempo podemos quedarnos?

Circe: Un mes

Hylla: ¿y si necesitamos mas?

Circe: Terndrian que ser empleadas

Hylla: ¿Hay algun requisito?

Circe: Si ser prohiben los novios

Hylla: aceptamos

Reyna: No quiero estar sin chicos por el resto de mis dias

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Artemisa vería interferencia en su trabajo cuando una noche que se suponía fuese de luna llena estaba totalmente oscura pero en lugar de preguntar quién lo hizo empezó a quejarse de porque ocurría y eso la llevaría a otro descubrimiento

Artemisa: ¿porque paso esto?

Atenea: Tu niño lo creo

Artemisa: Ese es el quien yo pregunte el como

Apolo: {chistoso} debe ser alguien que conociste en tu vida pasada

Artemisa: No hay nadie que coinicida con lo requisistos

Afrodita: Busca en la otra y ahi si vas a ver un candidato

Artemisa: Ni grecia ni Roma tienen a alguien asi

Hera: Se te olvido lo mas facil es tu primera ve como madre asique podria pasar per concentrate mas

Hermes: Hay Lily que lenta que sos te olvidaste que hay un "Lunatico" suelto


	24. Leña Humana

**30/06/04 mundo magico  
**

Al terminar el año escolar Peter Pettigrew habia sido capturado y arrestado por la misma justicia que lo creyo muerto pero antes de que pudiese acabar en las cortes una serie de bestias atacaron el convoy y aunque los magos creyesen que fue mala suerte o una fuga del zoológico la verdad es que fueron enviadas por Luke Castellan.

Sirius: ¿Seguros que voy a quedar libre?

Dora: Con la rata en custodia no hay forma de evitartlo

Kingsley: Bueno falta la corte

Dora: Si pero ese juicio llevaba en espera demasido tiempo

Espino: Esa rata se viene conmigo

Kingsley: Yo no lo creo {lo hechiza}

Espino: Eso no va a funcionar

Dora: Ya veremos {lo hechiza}

Espino: Que lamentables {los noquea} presto {lo humaniza}

Peter: ¿vos quien sos?

Espino: Tu ayuda

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Harry Potter y Luke Castellan antiguos compañeros de aventuras lucharían a muerte a los pies del Pino de Thalia cuando el mago descubrió el árbol envenenado y a su antiguo compañero como culpable y a pesar de que el combate termino en empate y fuga los efectos de Harry al ver a Luke haciendo eso solo serian comparables a los de James al enterarse de que Peter vendio su familia a Voldermont.

Harry: ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Luke: Tratando de Vengar a una amiga

Harry: ¿destruyendo su legado?

Luke: No entendes nada

Harry: Ese arbol es todo lo que queda de una gran person y acabas de envenenarlo deberia matarte

Luke: ¿en serio?

Harry: {saca la espada} en guardia hijo de Riddle

Luke: {luchando} estas errado

Harry: Debi dejar que las cazadoras te matasen o transformen

Luke: Que pena voy a tener que matarte

Harry: Mejores enemigos que vos lo intentaron asi que el que va a morir sos vos

Luke: Hoy no {huye}

Harry: Puedes correr pero no esconderte

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Varias personas se preguntarían que pasaba debido a que hubo tormentas durante tres semanas corridas y no encontrarían la causa porque estaba en el mundo mitológico y no se detendrían hasta que un hijo del mar saliese a buscar la cura para una hija del cielo

Artemisa: ¿estas tormentas se van a detener? los humanos estan empezando a notarlo

Atenea: Mientras ese arbol este en ese estado no lo creo

Artemisa: Ese ladron de pacotilla no para de causar problemas deberia matarlo

Hermes: Un momento que es mi hijo

Apolo: Eso solo te da ventaja sobre le resto pero no va a salvarlo

Hermes: Denle una oportunidad no sean malos

Artemisa: {ironica} Esta ayudando a nuestro querido abuelo ¿le hacemos un regalo de agradecimiento?

Afrodita: Bueno todavia hay chances Harry y Percy estan en el caso

Artemisa: Eso no me conseula mucho es muy riesgoso

Atenea: No voy a confiar nada al hijo del bacalao sopenco

Hera: Que pena porque es nuestra unica opcion


	25. Bermudas Mediterraneas

**04/07/04 mundo magico  
**

Peter dijo a Voldermont como logro llegar a su presencia haciendo que el señor oscuro quisese ver a ese sujeto para ver si podía reclutarlo y ver si hacerlo como secuaz o como aliado debido a los monstruos peligrosos que podía hacer que lo sigan a pesar de que a cualquier mago tenebroso anterior le habia resultado muy difícil hacerlo.

Peter: Mi señor al fin lo encuentro

Voldermont: Colagusano ya te estabas tardando demasiado aun para un cobarde como vos

Peter: Es que me capturaron a pesar de mis esfuerzos y casi voy a juicio

Voldermont: {ironico} o que torpe soy {serio} no me mientas

Peter: Bueno estaba por ir a la corte cuando una manticora me salvo de los aurores y vinie ni bien se fueron

Voldermont: ¿en serio y quien la envio?

Peter: Luke Castellan

Voldermont: ¿Y ese quien es? deberiamos recluatrlo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Tántalo quien fue puesto en el campamento a la fuerza debido al árbol envenando revive una antigua tradición en la forma de una carrera de carros sin importarle dos Tories de bronce Cólquida hechos por Hefesto atacasen el campamento. Percy y Annabeth tienen una pelea antes de la salida, en parte debido a su disputa sobre Tyson unirse a su equipo, y en parte debido a su fuerte aversión por todos los Cíclopes en general. Clarisse se las arregla para ganar la carrera y gracias a Tántalo obtiene una búsqueda para conseguir el vellocino de oro en la que ella asignaría a Harry como compañero.

Clarisse: ¿que esperan pringados? subanse

Harry: Se mas buena por favor

Clarisse: No me des sermones te traje para que hechices a los malos

Harry: {ironico} vaya gracias

Percy: Chica Lista ¿quien es este tipo?

Annabeth: Buena pregunta Sesos de Alga creia que mi amigo pero parece que me mintio

Harry: Yo no miento Bethy

Annabeth: No solo le robas a las cazadoras

Percy: ¿que cazadoras?

Annabeth: Ahora no necsito explicaciones antes de darlas

Harry: Esa es una historia muy larga

Annabeth: Intentalo

Harry: Bueno {se la cuenta}

Annabeth: Linda broma pero no estoy de humor

Harry: hablo en serio

Clarisse: Basta de chacharas

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

El hombre mas listo de la antigüedad quedaría asombrado al ver a su hermana repetir su viaje junto con unos amigos y esperaría que lo lograsen pero aunque su lado familiar la apoyaría sobre todo después de ver la mison anterior su orgullo no aceptaría la derrota hasta que lo hiciesen y fuesen mas rápido que el

Kitana: ¿Y bien que me decis ahora?

Odiseo: Mientras no terminen la mision no vas a ganarme

Kitana: Seguis negandote a perder y ellos tienen muchas posibilidades no te entiendo

Odiseo: soy hijo de mi madre

Kitana: Que tonta me olvide del lado Atenea

Duncan: ¿desde cuando le gusta tanto la mitologia?

James: Desde que su jefa tu hija y mi esposa que son la misma por cierto resulto ser una diosa

Duncan: Deberia pasar masd con gente reciente se supone que somos su padre y abuelo

James: Estoy de acuerdo pero dejemosla estar un dia no va a cambiar nada

Kitana: gracias papi

Helena: Espero que puedan seguir a su corazon sin probelmas

Pedrix: Bueno con la suerte que tienen va a haber otra guerra de troya se parece a la de mi primo


	26. Inglaterra Grecia y Roma

**11/07/04 mundo magico  
**

A pesar de ser engañados por una manticora y en lo que podría ser considerado una de las ultimas muestras de justicia mágica honesta por los próximos cuatro años los aurores buscarían a Colagusano durante largo tiempo atando alguna que otra desaparición con su misión aunque para cuando trataran de hacer algo al respecto la corrupción no los dejaría trabajar.

Amelia: ¿Que paso con el prisonero?

Dora: Lo libero una maticora

Amelia: ¿me toman por tonta?

Kingsley: No realmente paso eso creimos que era un animal de zoologico al inicio pero resulto siendo eso

Amelia: Entonces recapturenlo

Kingsley: Bueno tenemos que ya la oiste tenemos que volver a buscarlo

Dora: A esta altura ye debe haber escapado

Kingsley: ¿Crees que no se me ocurrio?

Dora: ¿Donde se supone que busquemos?

Kingsley: Y yo que voy a saber

Dora: Con nuestra suerte vamos a necesitar visas

Kingsley: ntonces busquemoslas

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Después de que Annabeth accidentalmente liberó a Barbanegra y su tripulación de piratas con multivitaminas de Hermes, Reyna y Hylla lograron escapar de los piratas después de aprender cómo luchar gracias a un escudo mágico. A pesar de que las hermanas al comienzo odian a Percy y Annabeth gracias a Harry Potter que ayudo a salvarlas les dan el beneficio de la duda muy a su pesar pero no harian las paces con ellos hasta que Jason no se los pidiese.

Barbanegra: ¿que esperan pringados? atrapenlos

Reyna: Ayuda

Hylla: {resignada} Vamos a tener que luchar hemanita

Pirata: ¿Capitan podemos quedarnos con estas golfas?

Barbanegra: Si van a servir bien para probar nuestras partes humanas

Harry: Sobre mi cadaver

Pirata: ¿conque haciendote el listo? ya vas a ver

Reyna: {espadeando} dejenlo en paz escorias

Hylla: Heramnita calma te vas a lastimar

Reyna: pero tenemos que ayudarlo esta tratando de salvarnos

Barbanegra: Tres muertos mas parar mi registro que pateticos

Harry: Vengan conmigo chicas

Reyna: Sea lo que sea que planees espero que sirva

Harry: Si no se cuanto funcione pero va a servirnos {varita en alto} Protego

Circe: ¿Que hicieron con mi isla? {ve el escudo} ¿un mago semidios? deberia quedarmelo para toda la eternidad

Harry: {reza} Hola mami ¿me envias ayuda por favor?

Zoë: Pensaba que tendria un dia tranquilo y tengo que salvarte de Circelandia sos una molestia Harry

Harry: Yo tambien me algro de verte Zoë

Zoë: ¿quienes son tus amigas?

Reyna: Reyna y Hylla Ramírez hijas de Belona ¿Quién serias vos?

Zoë: Zoë Belladona ayudante de Diana

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

El cruce de grecia y roma en un mismo sitio algo que no habia ocurrido desde la niñez de los hermanos Grace puso al olimpo en alerta roja y genero una gran histeria pero cuando por fin se calmaron vieron al mundo magico y su héroe principal como negociadroes de lo que en otra época habia causado guerras civiles y baños de sangre sin control

Artemisa: Tengo que irme mi hijo me esta llamando

Apolo: No pdoes interferir diractamente con misiones

Hermes: Por suerte tenes herramianetas que el resto de nosotros no

Artemisa: ¿Seguros que van a poder?

Ares: Esto debo festejarlo la pringada desconfia de sus lloronas

Artemisa: soy madre por primera vez puedo ser dobre potectora

Afrodita: Asi me gusta

Atenea: Lo siguiente que va a ocurrir es que encuentren romanos

Diana: ¿algun problema con nosotros?

Atenea: Si eras mejor en grecia

Venus: Vos no sabes nada

Apolo: {furioso} Calmense antes de que empieze la reaccion en cadena {las noquea}

Artemisa: Gracias necesitaba eso

Afrodita: si y yo tambien

Poseidon: Estan armando lio sin necsidad al final los chicos van volver de su mision y todos a vamos a festejarlo

Apolo: Es en el Mar de los Monstruos tio Posy

Poseidon: Aun asi


	27. Arbol de la Vida

**15/07/04 mundo magico  
**

Ignorando los problemas de señores oscuros o mitológicos el mundo mágico continua preparando su mundial de quiditchh y torneo inter escolar sin sospechar las interrupciones múltiples que van a sufrir esos eventos gracias a brujos oscuros y titanes rencorosos y vengativos junto a sus secuaces.

Amelia: ¿Se puede saber que hacen?

Fudge: Organizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la Copa Mundial

Amelia: ¿en serio?

Fudge: En realidad la segunda parte la primera deberia estar jugandose en cualquier momento

Amelia: Tenemos fugitivos sueltos ¿y ustedes arman deportes? {resignada} ¿para que me molesto?

Bagman: Bueno no te enojes

Fudge: Dejenla ya se le va a pasar ¿donde nos quedamos?

Bagman: Definiendo las pruebas a mi me gustaria ver dragones

Crouch: ¿De donde vamos a sacar permisos para esa clase de criaturas?

Bagman: Esa es tu especialidad no la mia

Crouch: Vos siempre entorpeciendo mi trabajo por suerte Wuoderby esta para salvarme el dia

Fudge: Si esa parte esta pronta pasemos a la siguiente

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Percy: Uno contra uno ¿De qué estás asustado?

Luke: Te lo dije que el verano pasado, Percy No me puedes incitar a una pelea.

Percy: Y sigues evitando una ¿Asustado de que tus guerreros verán mientras te pateo el trasero?

Luke: Te voy a matar rápidamente

Annabeth: Luke por lo menos deberias darle un escudo

Luke: Lo siento, Annabeth, traes tu propio equipo para esta fiesta

Mientras el duelo se intensificaba y los heroes acababan en lo que parecía una situación imposible un mago y una horda de centauros que se hacían llamar Ponis Fiesteros salvaron a los recién capturados campistas en el último minuto justo cuando parecía que iban a morir y los llevaron de regreso alli vieron como el pino se curaba de una forma mayor a la esperada y devolvia a una chica a la vida.

Percy: Tranquila todo esta bien yo soy Percy ¿recordas quien eras?

Thalia: Yo soy Thalia hija Zeus

Annabeth: Que bueno tenerte de regreso {la abraza}

Thalia: Anni no respiro

Annabeth: perdon {la suelta}

Thalia: Tengo varias preguntas

Harry: Bueno hacelas

Thalia: primero ¿cuando volviste? la ultima vez que te vi un sujeto te llevo de regreso a tu pais

Harry: El año pasado

Thalia: segundo ¿donde esta Luke?

Harry: Ayudando a tu abuelo

Thalia: No te creo

Annabeth: ¿porque mentirle a alguien si esa mentira la hiere?

Thalia: Me vas a tener que explicar como paso

Annabeth: Si pero eso es una hsitoria muy larga

Thalia: Entonce sigo ¿cuanto tiempo paso desde que llegamos y me derribaron?

Annabeth: Unos seis años

Thalia: Y la ultima este chco nuevo ¿Percy cierto? ¿de donde salio?

Annabeth: Bueno nos ayudo a recuperar el vellocino y revivirte y es tu primo

Thalia: ¿Acuatico o Zombi?

Annabeth: Acuatico ¿eso es todo?

Thalia: Por ahora si

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Mientras en el mundo de los vivos un árbol se convertía en chica otra vez en el de los muertos el reto de un hombre era bastante grande pero al final se demostraría que nadie era la hermanita de nadie y el gran estratega antiguo admitiría la derrota ante una chica que tendría un enorme futuro por delante

Kitana: Bueno la mision termino

Odiseo: Normalmente no me gusta perder pero esto es aun mas raro

Kitana: Normal lo sacaste de tu madre ¿que decis ahora?

Odiseo: Ser derrotado especialmente por una chica es humillante

Kitana: No me vengas con la perdida de hombria porque te resucito solo para matarte otra vez

Odiseo: Tipico de cazadora criticar sin escuchar y lanzar un discurso feminista antes de que la gente termine de hablar

Kitana: Bueno termina rapido

Jarmes: Hija se mas paciente

Kitana: {protesta} pero papi

Marlene: Nada de eso jovencita

Odiseo: Gracias señora

Marlene: apurate porque no voy a salvarte otra vez

Odiseo: {pensando} ¿donde me quede? {recuerda} A si viendo que esa chica es mi hermana menor puedo adaptarme a la perdida aunque Odisea suena mejor que Annabeida

Pedrix: A ella no le tomo veinte años el viaje

Odiseo: es porque las nuevas generaciones son mejores de lo que fuimos

Pedrix: Eso es cierto

Kitana: ¿a donde vamos?

Jarmes: Estudiar magia

Kitana: Yo quiero hacer bromas

Jarmes: Eso va despues


	28. Villanos y Sacudidas

**31/07/04 mundo magico  
**

Frank Bryce sigue trabajando como el jardinero en la casa Riddle a pesar de que habia sido acusado de matarlos y ser odiado por el pueblo porque fue liberado por falta de pruebas, muchos todavía creen que cometió los asesinatos. Él ve un fuego parpadeante en una de las habitaciones y se acerca a investigar; él piensa que es un par de chicos que regularmente le perturban. En el interior, se escucha a Colagusano y Lord Voldemort planificación para capturar a Harry Potter con la ayuda de un servidor confiable y también se entera que planea recompensar a Colagusano por su ayuda en la captura de Bertha Jorkins, una empleada del Ministerio de Magia al final es entonces descubierto por la serpiente de Voldemort Naginiy asesinado con un Avada Kedavra.

Bryce: enseñame tu cara si te atreves

Voldemort: Si queres verla muggle pero te vas a asustar Colagusano

Peter: ¿si mi señor?

Voldemort: gira la silla

Peter: {lo hace} listo

Voldemort: ahora espero que te hayas despedido porque no vas a salir de aca {lo apunta} Avada Kedavra

Peter: ¿y ahora que sigue?

Voldemort: Capturar y remplazar a Moody

Barty: Pero mi señor no puedo hacerlo solo

Voldemort: nunca dije que lo hicieras solo vas a llevarte a Colagusano contigo

Barty: En ese caso es realizable

Peter: ¿seguro puedo ir?

Voldemort: Crucio {baja la varita} y la proxima vez no me cuestiones

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Mientras que el Mago sin Nariz trama su siguiente complot el Señor del Tiempo le dice a su mayor secuaz cual es la siguiente etapa en su plan causando una gran frustración en el semidios y plantando la semilla de su propia caida.

Cronos: Lo hiciste bien chico pero no eras en quien pensaba para lo que sigue

Luke: No entiendo mi señor

Cronos: La mejor venganza seria controlar a uno de mis nietos de tu especie

Luke: Jackson no va a uniersenos ya trate de reclutarlo dos veces

Cronos: Los hijos de Poseidon son muy rebeldes no sirven para esto ya te lo habia dicho bueno hay uno pero no es de tu especie sino de la mia

Luke: No entiendo como el hijo de un Dios puede ser un titan

Cronos: Cuando su madre es la misma que la mia y antes que preguntes se llama Orion

Luke: ¿a quien se supone que use entonces?

Cronos: Mis favoritos son los de Zeus porque en su mayoria heredan el ego paterno en especial Kratos pero tu amiga Thalia parece romper esa regla aunque creo que la puedo adaptar

Luke: Dejemosla fuera de esto

Atlas: Ese no es tu lugar chico

Cronos: Cierto pero va a sostener el Cielo un tiempo asique consedamoselo

Atlas: Si no entro al Rio Estigio se va a morir haciendo eso

Luke: Si lo hice fui ayer

Atlas: Espero que resistas hasta que te traigamos un remplazo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Dodds: ¿llamo mi señor?

Hades: Si necesito que recojas a mis hijos del casino

Dodds: No recuodaba que tuviese hijos

Hades: Por si te olvidaste se llaman Nico y Bianca

Dodds: Creia que se iban a quedar hasta que la profecia se cumpliese

Hades: Y yo creia que mis hermanos iban a cumplir con su palabra

En el hogar de los fantasmas su rey causo un sacudon enorme con consecuencias mayores a las que esperaba mientras que en el de los dioses los residentes bromeaban entre hermanos para risa o enojo del resto sin esperar que hubiese los problemas que suamado abuelo estaba por crearles

Apolo: Lily hermana ¿que te parece como va tu hijo en la escuela?

Artemisa: No molestes Lester

Apolo: El nombre es Fred

Hermes: Te hizo añicos compadre

Apolo: {ironico} muchas gracias Mercurio no me di cuenta

Hermes: Estas muy gruñon

Artemisa: ¿No tenes un paquete que entregar?

Hermes: Ustedes son tal para cual si no tuviesen la misma madre estarian casados

Afrodita: ¿Casarse entre hermanos completos y lo que viene despues? fuchi no puedo aprobar eso

Artemisa: Es la segunda vez que recuerdo que estoy de acuerdo contigo

Hermes: {feliz} Logre un milagro

Apolo: Amigo eso es asqueroso

Artemisa: ¿dejaras de bromear algun dia?

Hermes: No en este mileño

Apolo: No lo hagas a costa mia

Hermes: es que no los veia tan unidos desde Piton

Artemisa: Crei que era mas flexible ¿precisa que menciones eso?

Hermes: Se hace lo que se puede

Artemisa: Anda a ver a May

Apolo: eso es muy ruin ¿que te enojo tanto?

Artemisa: No te incumbe

Hermes: pero a mi si

Artemisa: {ironica} Un sicotico retorcido esta tras uno de sus hijos y ustedes siguen festejando que tonta soy {normal} par de pelamazos

Afrodita: Calmate el tiene lo necesario para ganarle a ese tipo de una vez


	29. Deportes con Amigos

**22/08/04 mundo magico  
**

Mientras que en la tribuna principal en el estadio de la Copa Mundial, Harry conoce a Winky, , una amiga del elfo doméstico Dobby , que está guardando un asiento para el señor Crouch pero el nunca aparece. Después Bagman introduce mascotas de ambos equipos y el partido da comenzó con el paso del tiempo el juego se puso intenso y emocionante, con una habilidad sorprendente aparece en ambos lados, en particular de Krum. Una pelea estalla entre las dos mascotas del equipo después de que Irlanda se otorga muchos tiros de la pena, que irrita a la Veela. Irlanda gana rápidamente una enorme ventaja y gana el partido, a pesar de que Krum consigue agarrar la Snitch Dorada. Después del partido, los dos equipos se dirigen a la caja superior y Fudge premios Irlanda la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, mientras que Fred y George se gozan de ganar su apuesta con Bagman. Después de que los magos de todo el camping celebrar antes de ir a dormir, esa noche, un grupo de magos enmascarados atacan el campamento y el tormento algunos muggles locales y decir Morsmordre dejando la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. El señor Weasley a continuación.

Voz: Morsmordre

Harry: {Viendo la calavera} ¿que es eso?

Hermoine: la marca tenebrosa el signo de Voldermont

Fred: Aparecio Harrinkins Gred

George: Eso es muy raro Forge

Harry: No sean exagerados

Fred: Te habias perdido largo rato

George: Papa se preocupo tanto que no nos dejo ir a cobrar

Juntos: Y por eso nos quedamos sin un misero Knut

Harry: Bueno esta bien lo siento

Ron: No es tan grave ahora no tienen dinero que mi madre les pueda conficscar

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

En una extraña muestra de suerte de principiante un centurión campeón invicto por los últimos dos años seria derrotado por una legionaria novata que terminaría siendo su hermana de otros padres lo que llevaría a que aunque la Quinta Cohorte vería ese resultado como un problema debido a que corto su nueva racha de suerte Jason Grace y Reyna Ramírez lo verían como algo bueno porque a pesar de estar en bandos opuestos ayudaría como prueba para cuando fuesen pretores.

Jason: Guau eso estuvio genial es la primera vez que pierdo contra una legionaria novata

Reyna: Gracias Centurion Grace

Jason: Si tenes que decirlo asi esta bien pero preferiria ser tu amigo no solo un oficial

Reyna: Bueno eso me gustaria ...

Jason: Jason

Reyna: Reyna aunque no creo que pueda repetirlo

Jason: No seas modesta seguro antes de que me de cuenta lo estas repitiendo

Reyna: Yo lo veia solo como suerte pero si vos decis

Jason: Si no te molesta ni precisas mas ayuda tengo que volver con mis compañeros

Reyna: Bueno pero llevame al cuarto de los mios

Jason: Seguro ¿quienes son?

Reyna: La Tercera

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Fabian: Cornamenta amigo teniamos curisosidad ¿Cierto Fideon?

Gideon: Cierto Gabian ¿Vas a ver el partido?

Juntos: Porque tiene pinta de ser genial

James: Si muchachos pero vengan con nosotros

Kitana: ¿papa de que partido habalan?

James: Quidditch

Kitana: ¿que es eso?

James: Solo el mejor deporte de todos los tiempos

Duncan: No puede ser tan bueno

James: Pero si lo es ademas de que es la final del mundo

Duncan: ¿Irlanda contra Bulgaria? yo pensaba que eran dos selecciones del monton

James: Eso es en terminos de futbol pero para asociarlas a eso tenes que pensar en terminos de Italia y Brasil

Duncan: A la pucha que buenos deben ser

Marlene: ¿otra vez hablando de ese deporte?

James: A tu novio le gusta y mi hijo lo juega

Kitana: ¿en serio? no sabia eso

Marlene: Ahora no esta ahi viendolo

James: Bueno un profugo no puede ir al estadio

Marlene: El no deberia ser fugitivo es inocente

James: Cierto pero los que sabemos eso estamos muertos y el gobierno va a hacer algo bien el dia en que una cazadora de la mitologia se ponga de novia

Kitana: Entonces el mundo magico esta totalmente acabado

Pedrix: No entiendo ese juego

Kitana: No se como explicarlo en terminos griegos

Antonio: Yo tampoco entiendo

Kitana: Bueno en terminos romanos es mas facil

Antonio: ¿Y como seria?

Kitana: Igual que los duelos de Gladiadores

Antonio: Caramba que popular

Pedrix: Si eso es toda una novedad nuca pense que las escobas se usaran para eso

Antonio: Yo tampoco en nuestra epoca no existia

Kitana: Ustedes son de la Edad Antigua y las escobas voladoras de la Edad Media


	30. Angeles de la Muerte

**12/09/04 mundo magico  
**

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales. Al final luego del discurso inugural Harry encontraría un sitio que no so sabría donde se encontraba y que volvería a ver de casualidad para ir y volver al campamento sin que nadie se enterase.

Hermoine: ¿Sabes a donde se fue Harry?

Ron: No pensaba que ya habia venido

Hermoine: Si no lo encontramos Snape nos va a masacrar

Ron: Hoy es fin de semana eso no deberia sernos problema

Hermoine: Nadie deberia salir de la escuela un dia que no hay visita al pueblo

Ron: Pero si no hay clase no es tan grave

Hermoine: Igual busquemolo

Ron: Si te hace sentir mejor hagamoslo pero yo pieso que deberiamos dejarlo que vuelva solo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Nico: Segura que esto esta bien creo que nos persiguen

Bianca: Deberia estarlo pero no te alarmes

Grover: Es cierto soy de los buenos

Grover pronto les informa que el Dr. Espino, el sub-director de la sala de Westover , es una mantícora y es sospechoso de la verdadera identidad de los dos mestizos por lo tanto no estaba engañado por truco de la niebla de Thalia. Se formula un plan para distraer pero fracasa. Percy es incapaz de detectar a Thalia, Annabeth o Grover en la multitud y así sigue al Dr. Espino junto con su ayudante magico.

Artemisa: Si no te atrae el campamento podes venir con nosotras

Bianca: Se oye facil

Zoë: Primero hay que hacer el juramento

Bianca: Oh y ¿como es?

Zoë: Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa, doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la cacería.

Bianca: {lo repite} ¿eso es todo?

Zoë: Si ella lo acepta estas dentro

Harry: Lastima que no lo va a hacer

Zoë: Potter deja de interrumpir a mi señora cuando recluta esto se está poniendo monótono

Harry: Ella también es mi madre Belladona ¿o ya te olvidaste?

Artemisa: No se pelen que ustedes dos son lo mejor que tengo

Harry: Soy un huerfano hijo de una feminista y lo unico que pedi fueron dos cosas y una de ellas se aplica a ella

Artemisa: Me habia olvidado pero si a pesar de eso quiere hacerlo tenes que dejarla

Bianca: ¿algun problema?

Harry: Si yo tuviera una hermanita y la abandonase a su suerte para no verla jamas seria una porqueria de persona esperaba que fueras mejor que eso

Bianca: Yo no haria eso

Harry: eso es justo lo que estabas por aceptar

Percy: me sacaste las palabras de la boca

Harry: Mejor espera afuera no creo que pueda detenerlas

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Mientras el mago ayudaba a su madre y amigos de dos países sus abuelos protestaban por una serie de cosas que costaban explicar.

Allison: {enojada} ¿se puede saber que es eso?

James: No veo que tiene de malo

Kitana: Bueno un chico ayudando a mis compañeras es raro pero quiza sirva para flexibilizarlas

Allison: Ese no es solo un chico es mi nieto

James: Tranquila señora eso no es tan malo

Kitana: Cierto mi jefa y mi hermano como equipo va a ser bueno para todos

James: No solo tu jefa tambien seria tu mama

Duncan: Eso es tierno pero no va a ayudarte

James: no entiendo

Duncan: Lily heredo el caracter materno

James: {chistoso} parece como si Artemisa quisiera atacar a un chico que quiso violarla

Duncan: No te rias esa es la realidad de la vida

Dorea: Mi pobre hijo tuvo que aguantar a una enojona

Charlus: Vos tambien fuiste enojona y el problema es que nuestro nieto esta de suicida

Dorea: Cierto pero yo fui humana toda mi vida

Marlene: Bueno alegrense ser los padres del unico hombre que acabo como esposo de una diosa feminista es motivo de orgullo

Allison: {grita} ¿que mi hija que?

Kitana: No te enojes abuelita

Marlene: Eso no va a funcionar

James: Ella es una niña capaza que sirve

Marlene: No creo la ultima vez que se enojo asi fue cuando Snape dijo eso


	31. Enamorados Ignorantes

**15/09/04 mundo magico  
**

Viendo que el receso estaba absorbiendo a su amigo en viajes los ayudantes de San Potter como lo llamaban sus rivales se las arreglaron para demorar la curiosidad general por el tiempo que durasen pero lo bombardearían a preguntas al volver.

Neville: ¿Harry dijo dnde fue?

Hermoine: No y ya lo buscamos pero no aparecio

Ron: Bueno dijo que tenia asuntos pendientes

Hermoine: Si nunca en donde eran

Neville: Si no se apura no le va a dar el tiempo de volver

Hermoine: Cierto pero ya se lo dijimos

Ron: Si y ademas lo va a logar el siempre hace milagros

Neville: Estan tan sincronizados que parecen novios

Ron: muy buena esa broma pero bastante lejos de ser verdad

Hermoine: No se cuando te volviste gracioso pero es un buen cambio

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

 _Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada,_

 _Una rozara su fin en la tierra sin lluvia,_

 _El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda,_

 _Campistas y cazadoras prevalecen unidos,_

 _A la maldición del titán uno resistirá,_

 _Y uno será salvado de morir a mano paterna por su verdadero amor._

Zoë Belladona se pondría nerviosa aún más de lo habitual debido a que la profecía que recibió para la misión de salvar a su señora del cautiverio no tenía ningún sentido o al menos no uno visible pero lo que no esperaba era que Harry Potter aprovechase sus Vacaciones de Otoño para acompañarla en su misión y trajese consigo soluciones mágicas

Zoë: Te guste o no ella va a venir a la mision igual

Harry: Lastima que no es a mi al que tenes que convencer

Zoë: No podes ganarlas todas asi que si luego de esto trata de hacerlo de nuevo no interfieras

Harry: Esta bien pero si un chico se mete en el viaje tenes que darle una oportunidad

Zoë: {ironica} ¿que diria tu madre a eso genio?

Harry: Se pondria contenta porque resolvimos un problema sin que ella interviniese

Nico: ¿algun problema?

Harry: Nosotros contigo no vos con nosotros tal vez

Bianca: Eso es raro

Harry: Parece que te vas de mision

Bianca: ¿y mi hermano que dice?

Harry: Eso es lo que me gustaria saber

Nico: Si no me prometen que la traen de regreso no se las presto

Grover: Pero es una tarea importante

Percy: Es normal que una hermana sea mas importante que una mision

Harry: Para ser justos no se si podamos

Percy: Prometemos tratar si te sirve de algo

Nico: Bueno vayan

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

En lo que sería el error de cálculo más costoso que pudiera recordar la Listilla acabaría sosteniendo el mundo sobre su cabeza esperando ayuda pero las cosas empeorarían más antes de empezar a mejorar.

Annabeth: {cargando el cielo} Sos una porqueria al final Percy tenia razon

Luke: Tranquila en breve te van a relevar

Annabeth: {enojada} ¿se puede saber porque haces eso?

Luke: No te enojes Anni es solo un rato mas antes nunca te quejabas asi

Annabeth: Antes tenia siete años ahora tengo catorce

Luke: Y tambien tenes novio es una pena

Annabeth: No se de que hablas el no es mi novio

Luke: Que triste es la negacion que tiene que pasar para que te des cuneta ¿Percy convertido en Atun?

Atlas: Deberias matarla de una vez esta muy quejosa

Luke: No es tan grave General

Atlas: Bueno es tu problema pero la proxima vez no voy a ser tan flexible

Luke: ¿No teniamos una diosa que capturar?

Atlas: Tenes entusiasmo eso me gusta

Espino: Señor estamos listos para salir

Atlas: Atencion tropa nos vamos a D.C es hora de partir


	32. Trucos de Viaje

**17/09/04 mundo magico  
**

Gabrielle: ¿Es cierto que vas a ir a Inglaterra?

Fleur: Si estamos por salir

Gabrielle: ¿puedo ir?

Fleur: No hermanita sos muy pequeña

Gabrielle: {suplicante} Por favor

Fleur: La directora dijo que solo los dos ultimos años

Gabrielle: Pero podriamos ser publico eso suena muy interesante

Fleur: Eso ya no depende de mi aunque si lo hiciese te dira que si

Los futuros campeones de su escuela estaban por dirigirse a participar del torneo que los haría conocidos pero para eso tendrían que cruzar algunos países y se les haría muy largo.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana  
**

Zoë: ¿como supiste que iba a hacer eso?

Harry: Si fuera mi novia yo tambien lo haria

Zoë: No es tu novia es tu madre genio

Harry: Ya lo se pero creo que tambien puedo entenderlo a el

Zoë: No es su novia no todavia

Harry: Si pero si no termina siendolo el mundo se acaba

Percy: Lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos un problema

Rachel: Claro que tienen un problema me atravesaste con una espada

Percy: Ya te dije que crei que estabas con los esqueletos

Rachel: Si fuera asi te habria entregado genio

Harry: ¿cuales esqueletos?

Percy: Los que vienen atras de nosotros

Rachel: Te perdono solo porque estos zombis son peligrosos pero te va a costar

Luego de que el equipo fuese salvado de ser almuerzo de león por un polizón y que descubriesen el origen de una de ellos al derrotar unos zombies atacándolos el mago y el pescado recibirían una gran sorpresa viendo a la chica que les gustaba interrogándolos en un páramo completamente desierto

Afrodita: Vaya chico cambiaste mucho en este año

Harry: Se supone que te quedaras afuera ¿como viniste tan rapido?

Afrodita: ¿Eso es lo que ves? {rie} Eso es genial

Harry: Perdon señora es que se ve distinta

Afrodita: Eso es porque la ultima vez no te gustaba nadie todavia

Harry: Adivino porque llamo a Percy pero no entiendo porque a mi

Afrodita: Bueno en primera para ayudarte en tu trabajo escolar en segunda para felicitarte lo buen hijo que sos y en tercera ya lo adivinaras

Harry: No sabia que cubriese estudios

Afrodita: Voldermont no es estudios

Harry: Eso seria genial pero ahora tengo una madre que rescatar

Luego de pasar por esa experiencia religiosa tuvieron un gran problema con un montón de chatarra resulta con uno de los dos elementos experimentales que serían usado durante ese viaje

Grover: Cuidado con lo que hacen en este lugar casi todo esta maldito

Bianca: {ve la figura} justo lo que buscaba

Harry: No toques eso

Bianca: Es un regalo para mi hermanito

Harry: Y esta genial que quieras hacerlo pero es peligroso

Percy: Es verdad estamos en un basurero pero sigue siendo divino

Bianca: Si pero no voy a encontrar otra figura de Mitomagia en quien sabe cuanto

Harry: {apunta} Accio figura de Mitomagia

Percy: No sabia que pudieras hacer eso

Harry: Bueno es la primera vez que lo hago

Bianca: ¿entonces como sabias que funcionaria?

Harry: Por aprendizaje bajo fuego mis amigos y yo lo hemos hecho antes

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

En su periodo de cautiverio la diosa y la humana adquirían una camaradería que aunque se interrumpiría una misión por no basarse en la cacería serviría para ayudar a los héroes en sus próximas aventuras.

Annabeth: Perdon por hacer que la traigan aqui

Artemisa: {cargando el cielo} No importa chica no es tu culpa es de ellos

Luke: Anni ya te relevaron no te deprimas

Annabeth: {resignada} ¿cuando aprenderas?

Luke: No se si pueda salvarte si seguis asi

Annabeth: Yo pensaba que eras el jefe

Luke: no en este sitio

Artemisa: Eso no va a evitar que recibas tu merecido chico

Atlas: Deberias matarla de una vez ya no nos sirve de nada

Luke: No es cierto General hay una mision persiguiendonos podemos usarla de carnada

Atlas: Es la segunda vez que me pedis que la perdone si no te conociera diria que te estas ablandando

Luke: ¿No es un buen plan?

Atlas: Si y por eso te lo voy a dejar pasar


	33. Gracias a los Cambios

**20/09/04 mundo magico**

Mientras esperaba que su amigo regresara un ajedrecista trato de salvar a los hermanos que solían burlarse de el de su novia intelectual con la ayuda de una hermana que habia ignorado el año anterior

Fred: hey Gred ¿como va nustro proyecto?

George: Todavia faltan productos Forge

Ron: Yo que ustedes tendria mas cuidado

George: No molestes Roninkins

Fred: sabemos lo que hacemos

Ginny: El esta tratando de ayudarlos huecos

George: Gin Gin no seas gruñona

Fred: Ese es el trabajo de mama

Ron: Como quieran pero si los atrapan yo no los voy a salvar

Ginny: A mi tampoco me miren

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Un día de descanso en la legión seria interrumpido cuando un par de chicos que aunque tenían ciertas rivalidades entre ellos sus amigos y líderes los forzaban a trabajar juntos debido a que veían eso como un problema en potencia vinieron a alertar de un problema que aunque acertado seria detectado en la guerra equivocada

Reyna: que bueno esta esto aunque extraño a mi hermana

Jason: Y yo a la mia pero pense que no ibamos a tener dscanso

Reyna: Espero que no nos llamen por un buen rato

Jason: Cada vez que alguien dice eso surge algun problema

Larry: Centurióna Ramirez la estan buscando

Reyna: {mirandolo feo} Ya les dije que no viniesen si no era importante

Jason: Chicos no podian venir en peor momento

Gwen: Un posible espia de Saturno es importante Jay digo Centurión Grace

Reyna: Estan exajerando

Jason: Yo tambien diria eso pero tenemos que investigarlo ¿cual es su sopechoso?

Larry: {ironico} nuestro amado profeta suplente

Gwen: Lo que significa Octavio

Jason: {resignado} si el tiene lo necsesario

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Ladon: %Si piensan que voy a dejarlos robarme estan mal de la cabeza%

Harry: %Nosotros no venimos por las manzanas doradas estamos en una operacion de rescate%

Ladon: %Si queres engañarme esforzate mas%

Harry: %Estoy hablando en serio ya escuche lo que un dragon puede hacer%

Atlas: {burlandose} Una chica que sabe pelear esto es una novedad

Artemisa: Ya vas a ver como te pongo en tu lugar

Percy: {cargando el cielo} Hola Listilla

Annabeth: Sesos de Alga sos incorregible

Thalia: No deberias estar haciendo esto

Luke: Pero es la unica forma de volver a ser la familia que fuimos

Thalia: {luchando} ¿cuando aprenderas? estas arruinadndonos la vida

Luke: {luchando} Yo creia que te gustaba lo que haciamos antes

Annabeth: No al precio de vender tu alma asno

Thalia: Me sacaste las palabras de la boca Annie {lo tira al vacio}

Zoë: No vas a poder ganarnos {ironica} papa

Atlas: Tal vez no hijita pero tu señora va tener que elegir entre castigarme o salvarte {apuñala}

Percy: Vos vas a volver a tu sitio de todas formas {se libera}

Zoë: {evenenada} espero haber hecho bien mi trabajo

Artemisa: Si fuiste la mejor de todas

Zoë: {muriendose} Al menos voy a poder estar en las estrellas

Harry: No tan rapido no vas a morirte en mi guardia {le pone un Bezoar la boca} vamos tragatelo

Artemisa: ¿Se puede sabre que estas haciendo?

Harry: Trato de Curarla

Artemisa: {furiosa} ¿que estas usando? porque No parece medicina

Harry: No te enojes mama no te lo explico porque vos fuiste las dos y aunque la diosa Artemisa no lo sepa Lily Potter si deberia saberlo

Artemisa: {acordandose} ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Harry: Hogwarts

Artemisa: Esta bien me ganaste pero antes que lo preguntes Percy con lo que hizo hoy seria el numero dos y yo te pedi tres

Harry: Bueno eso es un problema

Atlas: {cargando el cielo} dejenme salir malditos heroes

Destinos: Cambiaste el destino pero somos flexibles así que vamos a permitirte que lo hagas pero solo en parte

Zoë: No entiendo

Destinos: Zoë la chica pude vivir si se adapta pero los días de las Cazadoras bajo la teniente Belladona se acabaron

Harry: ¿Adaptarse a qué?

Destinos: Ser novia esposa y madre

Blacjack: &¿Jefe puedo atropellarlos?&

Percy: &No son mis amigos&

Blacjack: &Entoces tendriamos que llevarlos de regreso&

Percy: &Si eso ayudaria mucho&

En un gran golpe de corriente a las reglas del destino una cazadora y antigua monja como la presentaría el mago a sus amigos de la escuela seria puesta a prueba debido al mayor cambio de su vida mientras que su futuro novio ayudaría a una chica a lidiar con sus seis hermanos.


	34. Torneo de los Cuatro Magos

**31/10/04 mundo magico**

Luego de volver a la escuela y explicarle a sus amigos como paso sus vacaciones el Negociador Milagroso o Niño que Vivio dependiendo que mundo hablase de él tuvo un periodo bastante tranquilo hasta que se convirtiera en la cuarta punta de un triangulo

Dumbledore: Ahora vamos a anuiciar los campeones

Multitud: Eso eso

Dumbledore: Fleur Delacour por la Academia Beauxbatons

Fleur: ahora van a ver que hace la carilinda

Dumbledore: Victor Krum por el Instituto Durmstrang

Viktor: Gracias pero seria mejor si fuese otro

Karkaroff: Subi de una vez esto nos va a ayudar

Viktor: Que remedio

Dumbledore: Cedric Diggory por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Cedric: esto no me lo esperaba

Dumbledore: Y Harry Potter por el Campamneto Mestizo

Harry: ¿Que Casteleada?

Ron: Amigo poner tu nombre en la copa estuvo genial pero ¿porque inventaste una cuarta escuela?

Hermione: No seas bobo el no hizo eso ya tiene suficiente con lo que pasa normalmente

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

A pesar de que la investigación al respecto no encontraría ninguna prueba las sospechas sobre el profeta espiando para el enemigo resultaron ser ciertas

Cronos: {por arcoiris} Y bien mi pequeño profeta ¿como marcha la legion?

Octavio: Ignorante como siempre lord Saturno

Cronos: Grandioso chico ¿quien es tu padre?

Octavio: El semidios fue mi bisabuelo

Cronos: Se me olvido que ustedes duran mas porque estoy combatiendo griegos pero la pregunta se aplica a el de todas formas

Octavio: Apolo ¿cual es el problema?

Cronos: Con la actiud que tenes yo hubiera dicho Mercurio

Octavio: No se señor casi me descubren

Cronos: Entonces se mas discreto {corta}

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Atenea: Este mago terco tratando de sermonearme como si el calamarcito coqueteando con mi niña no fuese suficiente

Artemisa: Annabeth Jackson suena genial

Atenea: {ironica} Zoë Potter tambien suena genial

Apolo: Mi sobrino es genial {dandose aires} debe parecerse a mi

Artemisa: ¿podrias ser modesto una vez por siglo al manos?

Apolo: Pero eso no tiene gracia hermanita

Afrodita: Si la seguis peleando va a volver a ser la de antes y yo prefiero la verison nueva

Artemisa: ¿que te parecen esos nombres trucados?

Afrodita: Falta uno para que no se arme un cataclismo

Artemisa: ¿y cual seria ese?

Afrodita: Ginny Thomas

Atenea: No se quien seria esa

Artemisa: Esta del otro lado del Oceano pero no entiendo por que la nombra

Afrodita:En caso de que se hayan olvidado dejenme decirles que todo se vale en la guerra y el amor

Apolo: Eso no es cierto salir uno con el otro esta prohibido

Artemisa: Es un payaso pero tiene razon

Thalia: Mi señora las chicas preguntan si tenemos que volver al campamento

Artemisa: Todavia no hermanita descansen

Apolo: Esa es mi linea no me la robes

Artemisa: es distinto Yo lo digo de cariño y vos por molestar

Luego del relevo forzado la cazadora divina escucharía por las quejas de una amiga un concepto que le gustaba para su teniente luego de que las parcas le obligasen a expulsarla para mantenerla con vida pero lo que ni ella ni su amiga ni su hijo podrían saber es que su tercer elemento era un cónsul de roma


	35. Fuego y sus Consecuencias

**24/11/04 mundo magico**

A pesar de superar la preueba del torneo Harry seria perseguido por el Colacuerno que queria venganza hasta que logro convencerlo de lo qie estaba haciendo y logro que sea mas bueno con sus domadores

Dragon: %Largo de aqui ladron cito de pacotilla {lanza fuego}%

Harry: %Pero necesitaba pasar%

Dragon:%¿no esperabas que te deje llevar a uno de mis niños sin mas cierto?%

Harry: %Bueno yo queria el amarillo y tus niños son naranjas%

Dragon:%Gracias por sacar a ese imitador de mi nido ¿algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?%

Harry: ¿%Ves a ese chico pelirrojo? {apunta a Charlie}%

Dragon: %¿Si que con el?%

Harry: %Se bueno con el por favor%

Bagman: Harry Potter esta hablando con su dragon esto es insolito

Crouch: No sabia que pudiese hacer eso

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Leo Valdez sería enviado a la Escuela del Monte, luego de que lo acusaran de iniciar un incendio y aunque controlar el fuego fuese uno de sus poderes como un semidiós griego hijo de Hefesto no lo habría hecho consiente mente debido a la culpa que sentía por perder a su madre.

Leo: Esto es injusto

Policia: Chico prendiste fuego una tienda de dulces

Leo: Yo no hice nada

Policia: Eso dicen todos

Leo: Ustedes nunca le creen a nadie

Policia: No es tan grave ¿preferis ir preso?

Leo: Prefiero que no escuchen a esa vieja de $%ªº#

Policia: No insultes a tu tia

Leo: Esa rata de caño no es mi tia

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Ares: Esto es genial el mundo humano tiene fuego por todos lados

Artemisa: Yo no veo donde esta lo genial pedazo de bruto

Hefesto: Ademas es mi hijo el que esta en la zona cero

Atenea: Eso no va a lastimarlo porque es un talento que le diste

Artemisa: No seas cruda

Atenea: Cruda seria si le dijese que Ednina lo esta engañando

Afrodita: Me ofenderia pero la verdad es que ella es a quien merece

Ares: Malditas turras dejen de materse conmigo o van a romper sus promesas a la fuerza

Artemisa: {apuntandolo} Trata y vas a quedar eunuco

Afrodita: Voy a hacer algo que debi hacer hace varios siglos

Artemisa: ¿que seria eso?

Afrodita: Tomarle la palabra a tu hermano

Ares: No se que seria eso

Atenea: {burlandose} No me sorprende vos nunca sabes nada

Hefesto: Yo tampoco entiendo

Artemisa: Significa que lo esta dejano

Afrodita: Te ofendiste por la broma que te hicieron pero te hizo una mejor persona

Artemisa: A vos tambien lo que es bueno porque recupere a mi amiga de antaño

Apolo: Gracias ya se que soy genial no tienen que aplauidr

Artemisa: No te des aires

Hermes: Es que fue una gran idea y mejor ejecucion

Artemisa: Y vos tampoco ladron de porqueria


	36. Espiritu Navideño

**24/12/04 mundo magico**

El Baile de Navidad es una tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos y creo una gran conmoción porque el cuarto campeón trajo a una antigua ayudante de su madre que se robó la atención de todos los chicos allí para gran rabia de sus parejas

Roger: ¿Esa de ahi es pariente tuya?

Fleur: ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

Roger: Nada tenia curiosidad

Fleur: Mas te vale que sea solo eso

Ron: ¿Quien es esa chica tan candente?

Harry: Mi Novia

Cedric: Y yo que pensaba que traje a la mas llinda de todas

Cho: Ey {le pega}

Cedric: Era una broma

Zoë: No deberias haberles dicho eso

Harry: Pero es la unica forma que te dejaran en paz

Zoë: Yo puedo hacerlo sola

Harry: No para siempre podras rechazar a 20 o 30 no todo el castillo

Zoë: No se supone que pase eso me van a expulsar

Harry: Ya no sos una cazadora

Zoë: Yo no renucnie y tu Mama no me expulso Harry

Harry: Lo hicieron las parcas Zoë ¿te olvidaste?

Zoë: Esperaba que fuese una pesadilla

Hermoine: No deberias estar con esta loca

Harry: No seas mala dale un poco de credito

Hermoine: ¿Despues de como te trato la ultima vez?

Harry: Era una monja y dejo ese convento

Hermoine: {ironica} seguro que si

Viktor: No te pongas celosa

Hermoine: Despues que no se queje

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Silena Beauregard y Charles Beckendorf empezarian a estar de novios recibiendo una reaccion mezclada del resto del campamento siendo en parte feliz porque al fin se dieron cuenta que les gustaba el otro y frustrada porque se ponian demasiado romanticos.

Beck: Gracias por acompañarme

Silena: Estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba

Campistas: Ya besense de una vez

Nico: ¿Que es eso?

Bianca: Algo que todavia no deberias ver

Nico: Bueno no te enojes

Silena: No sean malos si yo no los separo

Beck: Eso vayan amolestar a otro o no les arreglo mas nada nunca

Chiron: Chicos dejen los en paz

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Viendo los festejos que habia en el mundo de los vivos la primera emperatriz de roma se volveria el tema de sus dos novios debido a lo amigos que habían sido en vida y la familia que tivo con uno de ellos

Antonio: Estas demasiado impusivo en vida tenias mas control

Cesar: Tuviste catorce años de ventaja no te quejes

Antonio: En primera no fueron catorce fueron siete y en segunda me diste dos tareas que no podia haber cumplido de otra forma

Cesar: Puede ser pero te gusto hacerlo y cuando llegaste no te rproche nada

Antonio: Lo estas haciendo ahora y que la Viuda de tu mejor amigo te compare con el es algo molesto

Cesar: Me voy a marchar de todas formas

Pluton: Ya les dije que no pueden volver al mundo humano

Antonio: Perdonelo señor es que esta nostalgico

Cesar: Esta algo confundido señor

Pluton: ¿Estas negando querer irte?

Cesar: No solo que mi destino sea el mundo de los vivos

Pluton: Voy a fingir que te creo ¿A donde querias ir?

Cesar: El Eliseo Egipcio

Pluton: ¿Para ver a tu esposa y tu hijo?

Cesar: Si señor es que los extraño

Pluton: No se si pueda arreglar eso por ahora espera


	37. Probleams con el Agua

**24/02/05 mundo magico**

Sirena: ¿que le pasa a este chico? esta rompiendo las reglas y tratando de provocarnos

Sireno: Actua como Lord Percy pero ¿quedria hacerlo o le salio?

Sirena: No creas para eso le hace falta hacer un imposible

Sireno: Ya lo hizo ser el novio de la teniente de Artemisa esta en la misma liga de un hijo de Poseidon besando a una hija de Atenea

A pesar de que se suponía que fuese una sola hora la prueba bajo el lago se estiro hasta durar dos por lo que Harry pensaba que se iba a quedar sin respirar por falta de tiempo pero las Branquialgas le duraron todo ese tiempo debido al padre de un amigo y su ayuda sorpresa

Ron: ¿Me perdonas?

Harry: Esta bien pero no lo repitas

Ron: Espero no hacerlo

Zoë: Estas siendo muy blando

Harry: Pero es diferente a lo tuyo el hiere por accidente y Tontules lo hace por placer

Zoë: Bien voy a tratar de darle una opotunidad pero donde meta la pata le suelto a Thalia

Harry: Algo extremo para mi gusto pero si es ella sola esta bien

Zoë: Pensaba incluir al resto pero bueno

Hermoine: ¿Esta monja que hace aca? Espero que se comporte o se las va a ver conmigo

Harry: Tranquila Mione no te enojes

Hermoine: no me vengas con eso Harry yo si tengo memoria

Zoë: Yo soy la que esta retrasada en el tiempo y ella se quedo en el año pasado es una tonta

Hermoine: {apuntandola} Tonta seras vos monja promiscua

Harry: {enojandose} Dejen de pelearse

Juntas: bueno pero calmate un poco

Harry: Zoë es mas facil que Hera tenga un semidios a que ella sea tonta y Hermoine repasa un poco tu mitologia y vas a saber porque eso no fue una critica sino un insulto

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Aunque la guerra de troya llevaba milenios determinada el mosntruo protector de la ciudad que en aquellos días hundia barcos griegos empezó a atacar personas sin control y varios niños se ahogaban en la playa sin razón aparente y ayudaría a otros mosntruos creando problemas hasta que Chispitas lo expulsase.

Tirinto: &Que bueno mortales ya tenia hambre&

Monstruo: Yo tambien pero ¿Seguro que esto sirve?

Tirinto: &Saturno dijo que si&

Niña: Auxilio saquenme de esto

Niño: {tratando} Alguien ayudeme mi hermanita esta atrapada

Campistas: Si creen que van a pasar libre mente por aca estan mal de la cabeza

Tirinto: &No crean que van a detenerme legionarios de pacotilla&

Jason: Legionarios ayuden a esta gente

Reyna: No se si puedan hacerlo compañero

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Artemisa: ¿Tio hiciste algun cambio extraño?

Poseidon: Vas a tener que ser mas especifica hice muchos cambios a muchas cosas

Artemisa: las Branquialgas deberian durar una hora pero esas duraron dos

Poseidon: Si pero lo habia planeado hace mucho tiempo

Atenea: No podemos interferir con el mundo Atun Pasado

Poseidon: Eso es solo durante misones Lechuza Amargada

Artemisa: No sabia que estabas contra mi

Apolo: Ella es una amargada hermanita

Atenea: Las reglas son reglas no puedo cambiarlas

Apolo: Voy a fingir que te creo ¿quedrias cambiarlas?

Atenea: La verdad si son algo molestas

Hermes: Eso Teny ya decia yo que tenias algo de humor

Atenea: El amargado es papa no yo

Poseidon: Ahora si lo escuhe todo

A pesar de que saldar una cuenta pendiente cumpliendo una promesa traería algo de problemas de efecto inmediato ayudaría a parecer menos dioses vengativos y más una familia luego de pasado un tiempo cosa que les ayudaría a controlar mejor su otra personalidad


	38. Cazando al Cazador

**24/06/05 mundo magico**

Voldermont: {ironico} Harry amigo no vas a poder escapar asi no mas

Harry: {burlandose} Bueno hace tres años fue muy facil

Voldermont: Ahora tengo un cuerpo nuevo {pelean}

James: Resisti un poco mas hijo lo estas haciendo genial

Harry: No se si pueda hacerlo

James: Kitana Potter ¿no tenes algun mensaje para tu hermano?

Kitana: Bueno si Harry hermanito tengo un favor que pedirte

Harry: Seguro ¿que es?

Kitana: Cuida bien a mi Teniente

Harry: Ya me parecia raro pero si sos una cazadora todo es normal otra vez

A pesar de que las pruebas terminaron y consiguieron agarrar la copa los cocampeones se enfrentaron a un muerto resucitado y sus secuaces logrando salvarse los dos de milagro de forma comparable a dos rivales casi irreconciliables volviéndose amigas a fuerza de esos secuaces

Hermoine: Me queria disculpar porque nunca supe que existieran las cazadoras y me siento mal

Zoë: Para ser justa algunas monjas cristianas son justo como me acusaste

Hermoine: Si pero eso no lo hace correcto

Zoë: Te perdono pero solo porque yo tuve una soprpresa parecida

Ron: ¿Tenia que estar Harry en peligro para que ustedes se reconcilien?

Zoë: Al parecer ¿tenes algun problema?

Hermoine: No te quejes por lo menos paso

Ron: Despues yo soy el insensible

Cedric: Hola a todos ¿nos extrañaron?

Amos: Hijo es genial verte

Harry: No festejen mucho porque volvimos por los pelos

Cho: ¿cual es el problema?

Harry: Voldermont regreso

Hermoine: Esto es un {insulta}

Ron: No te conocia ese lenguaje

Zoë: Es solo un humano ¿cual es el problema?

Hermoine: Es como la version humana de Cronos

Harry: Veo que ya se llevan bien eso es bueno

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Artemisa: Maldito sin Nariz hijo de Gaia deberias haberte quedado muerto

Cazadoras: ¿Cual es el problema? son solo dos varones peleando

Igfinea: Ay no dijeron eso

Artemisa: {grita} ¿solo dos varones peleando?

Thalia: ¿Desde cuando pasa esto?

Igfinea: Bueno teniente si te sorprendia que te proteja mas que al resto por ser tu hermana mayor entonces imaginate que fueses su hija

Thalia: No sabia que fuese madre

Igfinea: es que 5 minutos en escala humana es mas que 15 años en escala mitologica

Thalia: Me convierto en Arbol un tiempo y me pierdo un milagro

Igfinea: No lo conociste antes de eso

Thalia: Dijiste lo o sea que es un varon

Igfinea: Si se llama Harry

Thalia: ¿ese Harry?

Igfinea: Si pero si ellas siguen asi van a soltar a Diana

Thalia: A esa no la conozco

Igfinea: Ni tampoco queres hacerlo

Cazadoras: Por favor no la ultima vez que paso nos hizo ayudar a las nativas en la conquista de Dacia

Igfinea: Bueno se merieron con su hijo no se que esperaban

Artemisa: {enojada} ¿algun problema?

Thalia: No solo me explicaban porque te enojaste

A pesar de que el mundo humano no las afectara normal mente las Cazadoras de Artemisa fueron forzadas a ayudar con la libertad del mundo mágico cuando a su señora le dio un ataque de furia que casi la romaniza debido al regreso de su asesino y la inoperancia de esas personas para evitar el resurgimiento de los mortifagos.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Voldemont había regresado a la vida y aterrorizaría al mundo mágico lo que lo hacia feliz o lo mas parecido a eso que puede ser un señor oscuro causando el caos pero lo que no previo jamas es que la muerte se enfureciese porque habia logrado escapar

Hades: Este Riddle esta causandome problemas sin parar

Furias: ¿que tendriamos que hacer?

Hades: Cazen a sus secuaces

Kitana: Pobre Voldy casi siento pena por el

Allison: Pero es un asesino despiadado merece todo lo que le hagan

Kitana: Por eso el casi abuela

Charlus: Tom Riddle fue una escoria desde el primer dia

James: ¿Conocias de antes a Voldermont papa?

Charlus: Si fue a la escuela conmigo y Mini

Gideon: Dijo mini Gabian

Fabian: Se oye com la profesora Fideon

Dorea: Charlus Potter no deberias decir apodos a docentes delante de bromistas

Charlus: Ella no era profesora en nustra epoca amor

Dorea: Esa no es escusa

James: Si pero mama quisiera saber como la conoce

Duncan: Si yo tambien quisiera saberlo

Charlus: Si yo fuese Harry ella seria Hermoine


	39. Legion de Problemas

**02/08/05 mundo magico**

Doug Graves intento con la ayuda de su amigo Isaac Kowalski contener un problema indetenible y se puso a ayudar a la Orden del fénix manteniendo el caos mitológico en el continente americano debido a que su líder había salvado a su padre de las garras de Grindelwald pero cuando un mago y un no mágico se meten con fuerzas más poderosas que ellos se meten en un problema semi bíblico porque a pesar de todo siguen siendo humanos corrientes luchando contra la furia de dos seres divinos y eso es igual que unos civiles deteniendo una invasión militar.

Doug: Vamos compañero no te rindas o nos va a ganar

Isaac: Es que no nos queda mucho mas que hacer

Kyle: ¿que hacen? estan causando ruido a los no magicos si siguen voy a tener que arrestarlos

Isaac: ¿quien es este amigo?

Doug: Kyle Pace un auror del MACUSA

Kyle: Tambien soy tu padrino

Doug: Entonces deberias ayudarnos no detenernos

Kyle: Con lo que estaban haciendo no me dejan mas opcion

Doug: Dumbledore djo que necesitaba ayuda contra varias bestias antes de que se uniesen a un señor oscuro

Kyle: ¿Que clase de bestias?

Isaac: Bueno habia una Hidra varias vampiras y cosas de ese estilo atacando todo a su paso

Kyle: Quiza deba preguntarle a mi nieto el sabe mucho de mitologia

Doug: No creo que lo sepa

Kyle: Bueno Malcom sabe cosas que normalmente no deberian los adolecentes capaz tiene explicaciones aunque piensa que soy un policia mundano

Espino: Vaya vaya otro grupo de magos creyendo poder conmigo {ataca}

Doug: Cruico

Espino: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGH

Kyle: Eso es ilegal

Doug: Encontra de humanos no de Manticoras

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Harry: Este año conoci a una chica que podria ser tu hermana y queria saber si lo era

Silena: ¿Quien es tu candidata?

Harry: Fleur Delacour

Silena: No mi hermano con tu tipo de poder se llama Ted Tonks

Harry Potter estaría frente a la Legion Romana debido a que cuando el Ministerio de la Magia envio el mensaje expulsándolo el recogió sus cosas y dejo la casa de los Durseley por el mundo mágico para luego entrar al Campamento Mestizo por Red Flu quitarse una curiosidad con una de sus amigas y luego salir del Laberinto en pleno templo de Diana en Nueva Roma convirtiéndose en la primera persona en conocer los dos refugios y tratar de unirlos usando el código Flu de Falange y Legion basado en la forma de combate que usaban en la antiguedad

Guardia: Hey tu quieto ahi {lo apunta}

Harry: ¿Un legionario? crei que la Antigua Roma habia colapsado

Guardia: Esto es Nueva Roma chico listo ciudad hogar del Campamento Jupiter

Harry: Reyna Ramirez ¿no llego? porque es la unica que conozco que use ese estilo

Guardia: Centurióna Ramirez tenemos un intruso en nuestras manos

Reyna: ¿Por qué me llamaste a mi ya conoces la rutina?

Guardia: El sujeto dijo que la conoce bastante asique pensé que querría defenderlo

Reyna: Eso es difícil el único que cubre eso es Jason pero él no es un intruso

Harry: Hola Reyna no sabia que dos años hacían mal a la memoria

Reyna: ¿Cuando viniste Harry?

Harry: Acabo de entrar y ya trataron de arrestarme

Reyna: Eso te pasa por aparecer de la nada

Jason: ¿me llamaste?

Reyna: Jason Grace este es Harry Potter el que me salvo de los piratas Harry Potter este es Jason Grace mi hermano de otros padres

Harry: Bueno que raro habia oido ese nombre antes {finge pensar} Cierto conozco a tu primo

Jason: ¿Acuatico o Zombi?

Harry: Humano hijo de Alice Grace

Jason: Me sorprendiste ¿Es de tu escuela?

Harry: Si se llama Neville Longbottom y es amigo mio

Octavio: ¿Este tipo quien es?

Harry: Eso mismo digo yo me resultas familiar

Octavio: Debe ser de Octavio Augusto es uno de mis ancestros

Harry: Eso es algo para avergonzarse no para enorgulleserse

Octavio: {enojandose} ¿Eso porque?

Harry: El hombre ordeno la muerte de su propio tio mato a su tia a su primo y a sus complices. Y no es alguien mucho mas actual

Octavio: ¿quien es entoces?

Harry: Luke Castellan hijo de Mercurio

Octavio: Debe ser un gran sujeto

Harry: {ironico} Ser el ayudante principal de Saturno te hace un gran sujeto ¿porque recien me entero?

Jason: Tu amigo es un kamikaze

Reyna: Eso es nuevo sabia que era arriesgado no suicida

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Luego de ver a un par de magos interferir con sus planes de venganza y sabotearse uno al otro sin saberlo los dos tío y sobrina menos pensados de la mitología trabajarían como equipo en nombre de detener a un Asesino sin Nariz

Hades: Lily Potter cunato tiempo sin verte

Artemisa: hola Tio ¿porque estas sabotaeandome?

Hades: Esto si es ironico te saboteo enviando monstruos para cazar a un fugitivo que raro

Artemisa: Los monstruos atacan a los humanos comunes y no me dejan vengarme

Hades: que interesante y ¿de quien ibas a vengarte?

Artemisa: Mi asesino Tom Riddle

Hades: Entonces podrias ayudarme a evitar a esos magos americanos

Artemisa: Dejanos la tarea a nosotras o a los heroes semidioses

Hades: Bueno pero haganle la vida imposible para que se suicide

Artemisa: Eso voy a hacerlo con gusto


	40. Cazafantasmas

**25/08/05 mundo magico**

Dora: ¿Lo encontaron? llevo buscando desde hace dos semanas y no esta en ninguna parte

Cedric: No pero deberiamos estar agradecidos por eso

Dora: Remus dijo que era un buen chico asi que no entiendo que digas eso

Cedric: El Profesor Lupin no conoce su caracter Weasley y Gragner si

Dora: No puede ser tan grave

Hermoine: Si tuviera como invadiria el mundo magico

Harry: {entrando} Sigo enojado y tengo las tropas para eso pero voy a darles una oportunidad aunque tienen que explicarme Que Riddle pasa

Cho Chang se pondría nerviosa de vez en cuando durante las clases porque su novio Cedric Diggory se había unido a la Orden del fénix y lo enviaría misiones peligrosas como recuperar a Harry de donde sea que se hubiese perdido ocurrida durante el verano.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Una ronda de dementores trato de atacar el mundo muggle regular pero se encontraron huyenedo despavoridos cuando la mitad de sus filas murió a manos de flechas hechas de Hierro Estigio y disparadas por la madre de su blanco y sus escoltas

Artemisa: Vamos chicas estan muy fallidas si no errasen tanto habriamos ganado mucho mas facil

Thalia: Nunca habia probado esto

Igfinea: Nosotras tampoco

Phoebe: Esta siendo muy exigente mi Lady

Artemisa: Los monstruos que estabamos cazando absorben el alma de la gente sean culpables o no y este material es lo unico que los mata

Igfinea: ¿Entonces no deberian segiuir a Hades?

Artemisa: Si pero por eso nos dio armas del inframundo

Thalia: Aun asi no entiendo porque nos trajiste a Inglaterra

Artemisa: Eso es un secreto de familia

Thalia: Somos tu hermana y hijas adoptivas podemos mantener un secreto

Artemisa: Bueno no puedo discutir con eso pero primero terminen la mision y despues les explico

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

La vida es un problema y la muerte es felicidad podría sonar como el sentimiento de un suicida pero es en realidad la conclusión de los residentes del inframundo viendo los problemas que habia en el mundo de los vivos gracias a un hombre sin nariz una mujer cara de sapo y un adolecente espantapájaros y asesina ositos de peluche

James: Que desastre y yo que penasba que el Torneo o el duelo del cementerio eran peligrosos

Marlene: Hay pocas cosas ma peligrosas que enfrentarse a Voldermont o un dragon

James: Cierto pero Lily enojada es una de ellas

Kitana: Puede ser pero si no las envio a mis compañeras no es tan grave

James: No las envio fue con ellas

Kitana: Ouch entonces vamos a ver a Fudge entre nosotros muy pronto

Marlene: No creo aun cuando ella se una diosa en un ataque de furia algo que debo decir aun no me acostumbro ese hombre es una basura humana

Kitana: Pobre inglaterra eso solo va traer un laberinto de problemas

Pedrix: No me gustan los laberintos

Icaro: ¿Papa hizo algo nuevo ultimamente?

Pedrix: No que yo sepa ¿porque estas preguntando?

Icaro: Acabo de contarle mi vida a un Heroe moderno y queria saber porque

Pedrix: Bueno habia un automanton especial que se me ocurrio pero pense que no lo habia inventado Minos seguia vivo cuando me mori

Icaro: Si esa escoria es juez la justicia eterna esta corrupta

Kitana: Calma chicos esta bien que Hades eeste distraido pero ya se va dar cuento de eso


	41. Niño Niña y Papparazzis

**31/12/05 mundo magico**

Hermoine: Te llame para que le hables a los medios pero no te enojes porque fue lo unico que se me ocurrio

Harry: ¿Como es que me ayudaria esto?

Rita: Escribientdo tu relato pero por supuesto, doña perfecta no querría esa historia, ¿verdad?

Hermoine: Resulta que eso es exactamente lo que quiere doña perfecta

Rita: ¿Quieres que informe lo que dice sobre El Innombrable?

Hermoine: Sí, la historia verdadera, todos los hechos, exactamente como Harry los denuncia, él te dará todos los detalles, él te dirá los nombres de los mortífagos que no ha descubierto que vio allí, te lo dirá Lo que Voldemort parece ahora ... ¡Quiero que le den la oportunidad de decir la verdad!

Harry: ¿Segura que va a funcionar?

Hermoine: No pero es la unica chance que tenemos

Luego de ganar su juicio y volver a clases el Trio Dorado fundaría el Ejército de Dumbledore como un movimiento de resistencia contra los dos males del mundo un mago tenebroso y un gobierno corrupto pero aunque la gente creía lo que decían sobre la segunda parte dudaban de la primera por eso en lo que sería la última solución a la invasión escolar puramente inglesa fueron a ver a alguien a quien habían hecho la guerra el año anterior.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Mientras que Silena Beauregard pasaba tiempo con su novio o tratando de hacer las paces con su conciencia su hermana usaba sus poderes sin saberlo para sacarse de encima a un grupo de Papparazzis

Reportero: Señor McLean ¿Nos da un minuto?

Tristan: Esta bien pero nadie mas

Piper: {protestando} Papa ibamos a ir de vacaciones

Tristan: Despues de que el señor se vaya Pipes

Reportero: ¿Como se lama su siguiente proyecto?

Tristan: El Rey de Esparta

Reportero: ¿Porque repetir un tema va en contra de lo que hace normalmente?

Tristan: Eran dos histrorias tan buenas que no pude sacrificar una

Reportero: ¿Pequeña podes contarnos como es tu papa?

Piper: {embrujahabla} Busquense una vida

Reportero: Eso es todo me tengo que ir

Piper: Al fin

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Tristan McLean seria juzgado por los fantasmas del inframundo más icónicos de la historia de Grecia debido a sus dos películas sobre ellos aunque no haya hecho de ellos en si sino de un rival en un caso y un ayudante en el otro

Alejandro: {Viendo a Tristan} Ese tipo no se parece a mi

Kitana: No se supone que hace uno de tus enemigos

Alejandro: Ahora me gusta un poco mas se paraece al Rey de Tiro

Kitana: Eso quiere decir que cumplio con su objetivo

Leonidas: Tampoco se ve como yo y El Rey de Esparta parece mi historia

Kitana: Puede ser pero en Platea vos ya habias muerto

Leonidas: Me ganaste no me esperaba eso

Alejandro: Yo si nosotros fuimosa generales no bromistas

Leonidas: Esperaba que alguien me vengase en algun momento pero parece que nadie trato

Kitana: Si varios trataron aunque les tomo unos ciento cincuenta años lograrlo

Leonidas: ¿Quien lo hizo y porque demoro tanto?

Kitana: El Rey de Grecia version Valiente

Alejandro: Gracias pero ese titulo es hijo de la necesidad y la demora fue porque unir ese monton de ciudades en una sola bandera cuesta mucho trabajo debido a las riñas que se necesitan disolver antes de lograrlo

Kitana: {chistosa} Soy asi de lista ¿que le van a hacer?

Marlene: ¿No te dije algo sobre esto? creia que si lo hice

Kitana: Si lo hiciste pero asi matengo a los dos mundos parejos

Marlene: No vuelvas a hacerlo

Kitana: Esta bien Madrina pero no te enojes


	42. Bambi y su Mama

**22/03/06 mundo magico**

Cho: Estas siendo muy duro con Mari

Harry: Y vos estas traicionando la memoria de tu novio por una hija de Riddle ¿Como es que estas en paz con eso?

Cho: Eso no es cierto porque el se salvo

Harry: Si pero fue por los pelos ademas nuestros parientes no tuvieron tanta suerte

Cho: {llora} Eso es injusto {corre}

Harry: No huyas cobarde

Hermoine: Dejala necesita tiempo

Zoë: Es una zopenca

Hermoine: esta sufirendo el trauma de ser traicionada eso es dificl de asimiliar

Harry: Yo tambien pase algo parecido y no trate de defender lo indefendible

Hermoine: {ironica} ¿quien te hizo eso? {seria} Ron estuvo cerca pero no es comparable

Harry: Luke Castellan

Zoë: Me diste una idea para acabar con esta cara de sapo

Hermoine: No creo que funicone pero ¿que necesitas?

Zoë: Un arcoiris {luego de conjurarlo} Hola remplazo ¿En dodne estan?

Thalia: No pretenderas inspeccionarme ¿o si?

Zoë: No tenemos una Orion femenina en este castillo y queria saber si podias enseñarle como ser chica

Thalia: Aunque me gustaria ayudarte ya estamos en america y no se me ocurre como

Igfinea: Diana la Legionaria

Cazadoras: Eso es un suicidio jefa no lo permitas

Thalia: No se que implica eso

Zoë: Artemisa te guarda un secreto porque el rio estigio no le deja contarlo y esta operacion va a ayudarte a descubrirlo

Thalia: ¿Y es muy grande?

Zoë: mucho amiga

Thalia: Entonces la voy a activar

Zoë: Que bueno pero apurense por favor {corta} va tomar un tiempo porque cruzar el oceano es dificil

Hermoine: ¿cuanto tardan? porque no tenemos mucho tiempo

Zoë: Yo diria las Pascuas o un poco antes

Cuando Umbridge se entera de las reuniones del ED a través de la amiga de Cho Chang Marietta Edgecombe, Dumbledore afirma que lo organizó. Confrontado por dos aurores John Dawlish y Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro Fudge y Umbridge, Dumbledore fácilmente los deshabilita y es espectacularmente llevado lejos por su ave fénix, Fawkes. Aunque la fuga de su verdadero director convirtió la vida de los estudiantes en un martirio la ayuda vendría de la improbable cooperación entre Zoë Belladona y Hermione Granger

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Diana: Leginonarios necesito que me ayuden su decidsion es si vienen por las buenas o por las malas

Legionario: Mire señora no puede venir a nuestro hogar y amanazarnos

Diana: Puedo transformarlos en animales y disecarlos chico

Gwen: primero tiene que decirnos cual es el problema

Diana: Eso es asunto mio les basta que vine con ustedes en vez de mis escoltas

Reyna: No puedo convencer a los pretores si no les digo para que

Diana: Encontra la forma o los maldigo y si no lo hice ya es porque hice las paces con tu mama

Gwen: ¿gracias mami?

Dakota: Vamos a tener que romper las reglas que bueno

Octavio: Pero las reglas son importatnes

Obligados por Diana y por primera vez desde Claudio y Plaucio la Legión Romana invadió Britania generando una conmoción en los humanos corrientes quienes se encontró la expedición pero evadida muy fácilmente gracias a la habilidad de improvisación de su líder lo que ayudaría al chico en más de una forma y le daría un nuevo recluta

Guardia: ¿Que los trae a este pais?

Jason: Venimos a visitar a unos amigos

Guardia: ¿Porque estan vestidos asi?

Jason: Es que estamos por hacer una actuacion hsitorica y ellos estan de bretones

Gwen: Es sobre la caida de Boadicea ¿le interesa?

Guardia: Circulen

Gwen: Eso estuvo cerca ¿porque usamos un avion?

Jason: Tempestad no puede hacer un viaje tan largo todavia

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Diana: La historia dice que Roma conquisto Bretania voy a ponerlo a prueba

Mercurio: Arrasando el Campamneto Jupiter o la casa familiar de mi hijo no vas a construir un camino hasta alli

Diana: No molestes termometro defectuoso

Venus: Se buena con mi pequeña y sus amigos

Diana: Ella puede ser pero los amigos no puedo prometertelo

El plan especial y el cambio de panteón que conllevaba hizo que los dioses intentasen hacer lo de siempre estando en romano y que los mártires de la primera guerra mágica festejasen el que la mitología viniese a vengarlos

Kitana: Sabia de esta situacion pero nunca espere que la aplicasen

James: ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Kitana: Para nosotros bueno para los semidioses depende y para los mortifagos malo


	43. Hermanos de Armas y Sangre

**18/05/06 mundo magico**

Zoë: Me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar el pueblo

Harry: Y te lo cumpliria pero la cara de sapo no nos deja salir del castillo

Hermoine: Estas sonando algo celosa

Zoë: {sorprendida} Nunca pense que me pasaria

Hermoine: Siempre hay una priemera vez para todo

Ron: Chicas deberian aflojar tenemos algo importatne que hacer

Hermoine: {enojandose} ¿Tenes algun problema?

Ron: Yo no pero Hagrid si

Hermoine: Que torpe se me olvidaba

Voz: Potter su turno

Harry: Me tengo que ir chicos

Zoë: Dejenme esto a mi les prometo que le va a doler

Hermoine: ¿que vas a hacer?

Zoë: Darle su mercido {unta sus cuchilos} Y antes de que preguntes no queres saber como

Umbridge: Ahora hibrido asqueroso vas a ver lo que es bueno

Zoë: Adios escoria {apuñala}

Umbridge: AAAAARRRRRGHHH

Harry y sus compañeros de quinto año comienzan a ir a través de sus Exámenes MHB Durante la noche, Umbridge ordena a varios aurores desalojar a Hagrid de Hogwarts. Aunque, esta vez, actúa bajo la cobertura de la oscuridad para evitar lo que sucedió con Sybill Trelawney. Hagrid se resiste a sus hechizos y Minerva McGonagall se lesiona al protestar contra el uso de la fuerza excesiva contra Hagrid. Hagrid es capaz de escapar y McGonagall es enviado a San Mungo mientras que Umbridge es tratada por Zoë como un varón que trato de violar a las cazadoras.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Sirius: ¿Que hacen aca muchacchos?

Jason: Venimos a vengar a un amigo estafado

Sirius: No sabia que Harry tuviese amigos fuera de Hogwarts

Remus: Deberian dejarselo a los adultos

Sirius: Lunatico no seas gruñon se ven preparados para el trabajo

Remus: Esta no es una tarea para niños

Jason: Tampoco para Lobos pero estas luchando igual

Dora: {furiosa} ¿Quieren que los Hechize?

Gwen: Guau ese talento es raro

Dora: ¿algun problema?

Gwen: Podrias ser mi hermana

Jason: No creo ella es una bruja

Gwen: Sabes como funicona

Jason: Estamos en el continente equivocado para eso

Cuando los hijos de roma aparecieron en el cuartel de la orden crearon una gran sorpresa y casi una riña que solo cuando una camaleón torpe fue descubierta por los legionarios y confundida con una hija de Venus por sus talentos lo que llevo a que les dejasen ayudarlos en una batalla pero bajo protesta de algunos. Mientras que su hermanito chispitas lideraba a su legión al otro lado del océano cara de pino recibia la sorpresa de enterarse que era la operación que habia autorizado y como su predecesora castigo a la arpía cara de sapo

Igfinea: Uso el veneno familiar y nadie se queja que raro

Thalia: No existe nigun veneno de nombre Grace

Cazadoras: No pero Belladona si

Artemisa: Me hubiese quejado pero su objetivo lo merecia

Thalia: Nunca dijiste eso de algien

Artemisa: Es que nadie lo merecio antes

Cazadoras: ¿Ni si quierea Orion?

Artemisa: No aunque estuvo cerca

Igfinea: Nuestra lider esta muy sadica

Artemisa: Prefeiero el termino maternal

Igfinea: Darles dos toques de gracia a los magos es algo extremo

Thalia: ¿Porque las bromas con mi nombre?

Igfinea: Para entenderlo deberias estudiar historia romana

Artemisa: No deberias decirle eso

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Calypso: odio preguntar pero ¿que decidiste?

Percy: es algo muy dificil todavia no se

Hefesto: Bueno puede que te ayude a decidir

Calypso: ¿señor que hace aca?

Hefesto: Vine a ver a este sujeto

Percy: ¿sabe como estan mis amigos?

Hefesto: Si sobrevivieron a la explosion y me encontraron pero a la proxima batala no creo que la puedan ganar sin ayuda

Percy: Entonces voy a ir a ayudarlos

Percy queda noqueado y al despertar se encuentra en la isla fantasma llamada Ogygia donde conoce a su residente, una chica llamada Calypso, que es una hija de Atlas, y hermana de una amiga. Cuando estaba considerando el dilema de quedarse o regresar Hefesto los visita y explica en privado a Percy lo que verdaderamente sucedió en el Monte Santa Helena haciendo que decida ayudar a sus primos y amigos. En otra parte y con la misión todavía en curso Nico y Bianca di Angelo convocan al fantasma de su madre al tratar de dominar sus poderes. Ella les dice que los quiere y extraña pero también da una última palabra de advertencia sobre el defecto fatal de los hijos de Hades el guardar resentimientos antes de despedirse y desaparecer.

Bianca: Cuidado Nick este es el tipo de esqueletos que casi nos matan la vez pasada {Aparece un fantasma}

Maria: Nicolo deberias disfutar mas tu niñez no estar en una mision

Nico: ¿Quien es esa?

Bianca: No se creo que Mama

Maria: ¿Como que creo?

Nico: Mami que bueno verte

Maria: Yo tambien los extrañe chicos

Bianca: ¿Podemos resucitarte?

Maria: Veo que descubrieron quien es su padre pero no el precio que tienen que pagar para hacerlo no vale la pena

Rachel: Muevanse o se nos cierra el laberinto

Annabeth: No sea tan bruta

Rachel: ¿Dije algo malo? solo avise que nos pdoiamos quedar atrapados

Annabeth: Fue el como lo hiciste estan viendo a su madre por primera vez en dioses saben cuanto


	44. Mision Kamikazze

**18/06/06 mundo magico**

Hermoine: Voldemort te conoce, Harry, llevó a Ginny a la Cámara de los Secretos para atraerte allí, es el tipo de cosas que hace, él sabe que eres la clase de persona que iría a ayudar a Sirius! ¿Qué tal si es un intento de conseguir que lo que hay en el Departamento de Misterios?

Harry: Hermione, no importa si lo ha hecho para que me lleven allí o no han llevado a McGonagall a San Mungo, no hay nadie de la Orden dejado en Hogwarts que podamos contar, y si no vamos , Sirius está muerto!

Hermoine: Si pero deberias revisar capaz te estan engañando

Zoë: Deberias escucharla

Harry: ¿Ahora conspiran en mi contra?

La Batalla del Departamento de Misterios fue el primer conflicto importante de la Segunda Guerra Mágica después de que Lord Voldemort atrajo a Harry Potter y a cinco de sus compañeros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore al Departamento de Misterios en un esfuerzo por obtener la profecía concerniente a su posible derrota.

Harry: No se como una purista sigue a un mestizo aunque debe ser porque Voldermont esta asi de loco

Bellatrix: ¿Com puede este chico nombrar al Señor de las Tiniemblas tan impunemente?

Lucius: Oh, tú no conoces a Potter como yo, Bellatrix, tiene una gran debilidad por el heroísmo, el Señor Oscuro entiende esto acerca de él, ahora dame la profecía, Potter.

Harry: Sé que Sirius está aquí. ¡Sé que lo tienes!

Lucius: Es hora de que aprendas la diferencia entre la vida y los sueños, Potter. Ahora dame la profecía, o empezamos a usar varitas.

Sirius: {lo hechiza} No vas a amenazar a mi familia en mi guardia

Jason: Chicos denme una Tortuga

Gwen: No creo que funcione

Jason: ¿algun problema?

Gwen: Si no estamos en los viejos tiempos ahora hay armas de fuego

Jason: Cierto pero ellos no las tienen

Dora: Crei que te morias

Sirius: Yo tambien pero este chico me salvo justo a tiempo ¿que paso con Harry?

Remus: Cruzo el velo para buscarte

Zoë: Eso no puede ser tan malo lo vamos a buscar y ya esta

Hermoine: Se llama velo de la muerte no saldriamos vivas si tratamos

Harry logro evitar la muerte de su padrino, pero acabaría en el inframnundo porque habría cruzado el velo de la muerte para hacerlo Ron y Hermione que estaban tratando de aceptar su muerte se sorprenden al verlo regresar. La Orden del Fénix casi sufrió la pérdida de Sirius Black al que salvo la tortuga romana, pero tuvo varias lesiones. Ojo-Loco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt fueron heridos, aunque se recuperaron. La batalla dio lugar a que la vuelta de Voldemort fuese hecha pública y que el ministerio de la magia tomase finalmente la acción contra su poder creciente, declarando el comienzo de la guerra abierta.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Las fuerzas del ejército de Cronos salieron del Laberinto desde la entrada en el puño de Zeus en el bosque y atacaron a los defensores. Se encontraron con una miríada de trampas establecidas por las cabañas de Hefesto y Athena. Sin embargo, su gran número soportó la sucesión de trampas, y una fuerza abrumadora de monstruos y Semidioses enenigosl provocó la Batalla del Laberinto. Apenas cuando los ejércitos llegaron a ser iguales, Kampê ensambló la batalla, haciendo el ejército del titán ganara la ventaja. Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase intentaron sin éxito luchar contra Kampê y cuando se estaban resignadno a perder Briares enterró a Kampe bajo un montón de rocas casi tan grandes como el puño de Zeus. En un último intento desesperado, los monstruos del Ejército Titán hicieron una última parada, en la que la pierna trasera de Quirón fue rota por un gigante. Pronto, Grover Underwood logró detener la batalla causando un pánico, una habilidad del dios Pan que asustó a todo el ejército enemigo haciendolo entrar de nuevo en el laberinto. Al final los semidioses queman los sudarios como los ritos funerarios apropiados para los que murieron y se prepararon para la proxima batalla que su entrenador pronostico.

Percy: Chica Lista esto fue muy dificil no se como ganamaos

Annabeth: Esa es la naturaleza de las batallas Sesos de Alga

Nico: Un fantasma mas y no lo logro

Bianca: No deberias hacer solo esas cosas Nick

Nico: Vos estabas combatiendo no podias hacerlo

Bianca: Deberia haber tratado no sirvo para esto

Annabeth: No seas tan dura las guerras son dificiles para todos

Bianca: Me siento una inutil

Percy: No podes estar en dos lugares a la vez y el no esta enojado ¿cierto?

Nico: Cierto

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Hades: No deberias estar aca todavia

Harry: Y vos no deberias desquiarte con tus sobrinos pero que le vamos a hacer

Hades: Espero no ser el unico que se liga un sermon o te va a costar

Harry: En realidad eras el unico que faltaba

Hades: Entonces te lo dejo pasar

Perséfone: Yo creia que no me iban a engañar como las otras y resulta que estos vastagos andan sueltos por ahi

Harry: El que tengas hijastros no es culpa de tu esposo es culpa de tu madre

Perséfone: Chico no digas mentiras o te voy a maldecir

Harry: Si estas tan segura apostemoslo

Perséfone: Deberias ir a castigos por un mes sin quejarte ni un solo dia

Harry: Puede ser pero eso es si me ganas

Perséfone: ¿Que pasa si pierdo?

Harry: Pasas un dia en el campamento por cada insulto a la madre de Nico y Bianca

Perséfone: ¿Cual es el reto?

Harry: Busca un simidios hijo de Hades preguntale su cumpleaños y retrocede nueve meses desde ese dia si encontrars uno que luego de hacer eso no te de en medio del verano me doy por derrotado

Perséfone la reina del Inframundo pasaría cuatro veranos completos con sus hermanos semidioses en la cabaña de Deméter del campamento mestizo obligada por un juramento hecho a un mago impulsivo en un intento por corregirlo en un ataque de celos como una madrastra de Disney.


	45. Hermanos Menores

**18/07/06 mundo magico**

Harry: Hola chicos los extrañe

Hermoine: Harry nos diste un susto de muerte no vuelvas a hacer eso

Harry: Bueno Hermoine em mi defensa no pense que iba a demorar tanto

Hermoine: Crei que te morias

Sirius: lo hizo No entiendo como resucito

Dora: Seguro que nos lo va explicar

Harry: No puedo porque no lo se pero necesito que me ayuden a cumplir una promesa.

Ginny: ¿Seguro de que no va a traenos problemas?

Nigel: Bueno podiria pedirle ayuda a mi mama pero no creo que precise.

Ginny: Crei que vivias con tu papa

Nigel: Lo hago pero de vez en cuando hay algun cambio

Ginny: ¿Y como se llama?

Nigel: Trivia

Harry: ¿Igual que el juego de preguntas?

Nigel: No sin la ele

Nigel Wolpert era tan fanático de Harry como sus primos Colin y Dennis por eso luego de explicar a sus compañeros como había resucitado cuando les preguntaron quienes querían venir como voluntarios él se ofreció enseguida pero lo que no esperaba era que los residentes del sitio lo vigilasen más a él o que fuese su propio hermano quien los comandaba.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Annabeth: ¿Y como les fue?

Percy: Yo creia que iba a ser peor pero aun asi tenemos malas noticias

Silena: ¿Donde esta Charlie?

Beck: Yo tambien te extrañe

Nico: ¿que paso con Bianca?

Percy: Se mudo con su Papa

Nico: Me imaginaba pero a menos que quieras que me enoje vas a decirme como paso

Percy: LLamo un ejercito fantasma para ayudarnos se agoto y la apuñalaron mientras se recuperaba

Nico: ¿porque no la sacaron de ahi?

Percy: No pudimos exploto el barco

Annabeth: No deberias ir amenazando a la gente

Percy: Es entedible perdio a su hermana Chica Lista

Annabeth: Sesos de Alga perdonas a la gente muy rapido

Mientras que en el campamento mestizo, Percy y Beckendorf traen noticias del princesa Andromeda y el consejo de guerra del campo se reúne para escucharlos y Chiron pide a Percy ya Annabeth que recuperen la profecía del Oráculo. Cuando los dos regresan, encuentran al consejo de guerra en un estado de caos. La ciudad de Nueva Roma recibió a sus legionarios de regreso junto a un grupo de bretones liderados por Jason Grace y Harry Potter.

Reyna: Un poco mas y los consideraban como una legion perdida

Jason: ¿porque hacen problema?

Gwen: Si no se puede combatir en dos minutos durante una batalla real

Reyna: Se demoraron mas de lo que uno esperaba

Harry: Eso es mi culpa tuve que avisarle a mis amigos que resucite

Gwen: Cierto y tambien nos disto un susto de los mil demonios

Reyna: ¿como que resucito?

Jason: Fue al inframundo y Pluton lo dejo volver porque estaba en coma y no muerto

Harry: Algo parecido a eso

Zoë: Este sitio sigue igual que la ultima vez

Reyna: Guau la ayudante de Diana vino a ayudarnos que raro

Zoë: No traje a mis escoltas asique no te quejes

Reyna: Es que nunca te vi en accion

Harry: Tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer no se pelen

Nigel: Eso no sean torpes {mira a lo lejos} ¿Claudio?

Claudio: Nigel deberias estar en la escuela

Jason: Este chico habla como si fuera nustro lider

Claudio: Centurion Grace quisiera saber ¿Que hace mi hermanito aca?

Jason: Es que traje algo de ayuda Pretor Wolpert

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Bianca: No deberias preocuparte tanto un dia de estos vas a poder salir

Hazel: ¿porque estas tan interesada en lo que me pasa?

Bianca: En priemra porque mereces la oprtunidad y en segunda porque soy tu hermana

Hazel: Guau que sorpresa

Bianca: A mi tambien me sorprendio descubrirlo pero es algo bueno ¿cierto?

Hazel: Si pero no creo que solucione mi problema

Bianca di Angelo moriría apuñalada debido al cansancio por usar sus poderes atacando el Princesa Andrómeda y aunque lograría resucitar tomaría todo ese año antes que lo hiciese porque se dedicó a expandir su familia primero para gran sorpresa de su hermano menor


	46. Frente de Combate

**18/08/06 mundo magico**

Voldermont: Un puñado de aurores no van a poder conmigo

Amelia: No es como si pudieras llevarme {lo hechiza}

Hermoine: Necesito alguna idea de como podemos echar a esos desgraciados

Susan: Harry te dejo a cargo a vos no a mi

Hermoine: Si pero esta es tu casa

Susan: Hay algo se supone que es para emergencias pero esto califica {lanza unas bengalas}

Dora: Vamos brigadas muevanse tenemos mucho trabajo

Mortifago: Señor tenemos que irnos

Voldermont: Hoy te salvaste Bones pero la proxima no vas a tener tanta suerte

Dora: Es bueno verte jefa

Amelia: Un fugitivo en mi casa que extraño

Sirius: Bueno Amy alguein tenia que salvarte

Amelia: Eso solo te da ventaja no evita que te arreste la proxima vez

Sirius: Que bueno que soy bueno huyendo

Ignorando lo que los chicos hacían del otro lado del océano miembros de la Orden del Fénix lideraban la defensa de un pueblo muggle asediado por Mortifagos salvando a Amelia Bones y Emmeline Vance junto a un montón de civiles de las garras de Lord Voldemort, mientras que Cornelius Fudge trata de limpiar su des al Primer Ministro Muggle por orden de Rufus Scrimgeour quien casi se transforma en su remplazo.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Beck: ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Silena: Te estaban amenazando pero fue solo una vez

Beck: Aunque lo pueda entender no se si pueda perdonarte porque Bianca murio salvandome

Silena: No en la busqueda del Vellocino de Oro no murio nadie

Beck: ¿entonces que paso con la explosion?

Silena: Maldita desgraciada superficial

Beck: Interesante conclusion pero me perdiste

Silena: Los lideres tenemos el trabajo de guia y proteccion si el pequeño Harley hace un desastre vas a culparte vos

Beck: ¿A quien proteges entonces?

Silena: Drew

Beck: Esta bien te perdono pero para que el resto lo haga tenes que ir a luchar asi que vas a venir conmigo al frente

Silena: Crei que no me dejarias

Gracias al desastre creado por titanes y monstruos dos parejas de novios una compuesta de semidioses y otra de humanos corrientes se vieron en medio de un frente de combate cubriendo toda una isla y con gente dormida por donde quiera que pasaban

Paul: Deberias dejarlos tranquilos y esperar Percy sabe lo que hace

Sally: No sin Annabeth para ordenarselo

Paul: Aun asi es una guerra mitologica ¿que vamos a hacer nosotros?

Sally: Ayudarlos y sacar humanos de la linea de fuego

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

La Batalla del Monte Othrys fue el enfrentamiento final de la participación de los semidioses romanos en la Segunda Guerra de los Titanes y ocurrió al mismo tiempo que la Batalla de Manhattan. Los semidioses romanos, comandados por Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter y ayudados por Harry Potter y sus voluntarios del E.D asaltaron la fortaleza Titán del monte Othrys, enfrentando a un ejército de unos pocos centenares de dracaneas escitas y el Titan Krios.

Krios: Y yo que pensaba que iba a aburrime

Reyna: No vas a poder con nosotros tan facilmente

Krios: ¿quien les dijo que estaba solo?

Jason: Un monstruo o dos no son problema para nosotros

Claudio: Potter quiero que lleves a Nigel de regreso a la escuela

Harry: Primero tenemos que ganar esto

Nigel: No seas malo yo puedo luchar

Claudio: Este no es un mago oscuro es algo mas peligroso

Reyna: Dejalo pelear quiere probatrte que es bueno

Gwen: ¿como sabes eso?

Reyna: Yo tambien fui hermana menor

Claudio: Esta bien pero n hagan que me arrepienta

Krios: Es bueno que te preocupes por tu gente pero eso no va salvarte {estoca}

Claudio: Hacelos pedazos Pretor Grace {muere}

Jason: Si señor Legionarios ya lo escuhcaron avancen

Legionario: Señor no tenemos energia necsitamos descansar un rato

Gwen: Muevanse Saturno no va detenerse porque ustedes esten cansados

Zoë: Nunca antes vi una hija de Venus dispuesta a luchar

Harry: Si hay una se llama Silena

Zoë: Es que es un caso tan raro que se me olvido

Reyna: Menos charla mas accion todavia qudan algunos mosntruos que matar

Harry: Tranquila los hechizos funcionan ¿Cierto chicos?

Neville: Si compañero pero esta es una forma rara de reunirse con la familia

Jason: Ni que lo digas te preguntaria cosas pero todavia quedadn eniemigos

Tirinto: &Hora de la venganza pretorcito&

Jason: Crei que me habia librado de vos {estoca}

Neville: Bombarda

Krios: {recuperandose} eso fue bueno pero no va pdoer conmigo

Jason: No pero eso fue solo la mitad de lo que mereces {lo mata}


	47. Canjes Multiples

**31/10/06 mundo magico**

Durante una clase de Herbología, Ron expresa sus celos de no haber sido invitado al Club de las Eminiencias, hasta el punto de molestar a Hermione al respecto y cuando ella se enoja su actitud cambia le dice como se siente y empiezan a mostrar signos de atracción entre ellos. Con Katie sin poder jugar, Harry recluta a Dean Thomas en el equipo de Quidditch, que continúa mejorando. Sin embargo, en su camino de regreso de la práctica, Harry y Ron se encuentran con Dean y Ginny besándose detrás de un tapiz. Harry siente una gran duda sobre si ayuda a Dean o lo deja a su suerte, mientras Ron y Ginny tienen una acalorada discusión. Ron dice que no quiere ver a su hermana besándose en público, mientras que Ginny le dice que su vida amorosa no es de su incumbencia, y que solo está molesto porque nunca besó a nadie, haciendo referencia a Harry y La relación de Cho y revelar que Hermione una vez había besado a Viktor Krum. Esta información destruye la relación de Ron con Hermione, así como sus habilidades de Quidditch, y altera gravemente su personalidad. Para mejorar el Quidditch de Ron y enmendar su amistad con Hermione, Harry pretende engañar a Ron con Felix Felicis ese día del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sin embargo, el plan fracasa. Después del partido, Ron acusa a Hermione de no tener fe en sus habilidades de Quidditch, porque pensó que realmente había tomado la poción de la suerte, y comenzó a salir con Lavender Brown para fastidiarla.

Harry: Sos cazador pero si seguis asi vas a temniar como presa

Dean: No entiendo capitan

Harry: La novia que escogiste y que admito habira elegido yo en otras circuntancias es muy peligrosa

Dean: Ginny es una guerrera mejor que yo y la mayoria del resto

Harry: Cierto pero yo lo decia porque vas a tener que luchar seis contra uno

Dean: Bueno no es tan dificl ella puede controlarlos

Harry: Si le pedis ayuda a ella te lo van a echar en cara hata que mueras

Dean: No veo otra forma nadie mas puede hacerlo

Harry: Yo tambien puedo pero tenes que decirme que pretendes

Dean: Digamos que no es tu asunto ¿que pasaria?

Harry: Te dejo a tu suerte

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Gaia: Pobre profeta es un icomprendido

Octavio: ¿Vos quien sos?

Gaia: Eso no importa lo importante es que te puedo ayudar

Octavio: ¿Como lo harias?

Gaia: Satifaciendo tu necesidad de cazar griegos

Octavio: Genial empezemos

Octavio Truman era un traidor de la peor calaña posible fiel solo a su nombre completo porque los anteriores eran Octavio Cesar el hombre que ordeno el asesinato de su propio tío uso los ayudantes que el hombre tenía para deshacerse de sus cómplices para finalmente matar a su tía y primo; y Harry Truman su abuelo un cobarde que deserto de su puesto en el frente de combate a la primera oportunidad compro gente para llegar a presidente y uso un paquete creado por instrucciones de Gaia algo que la historia conocería como bomba atómica por lo que con esos antecedentes ver a un augur cómplice de titanes y gigantes no sorprendió a nadie.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

A la historia le gusta repetirse y aunque en términos humanos eso es un problema de menor a mediano en términos mitológicos es casi la causa del Armagedón porque aunque los semidioses de dos campamentos estén festejando su victoria la verdad es que derrotar titanes era la parte fácil y el único modo de que sepan del otro equipo y no se maten es con un seguro especial que podría ser contra producente.

Némesis: Me gusta ver como caen los poderos

Hera: Por si te olvidaste lo que dijo Jackson si nosotros caemos te llevamos puesta

Némesis: Esta bien pero no hagan que me arrepienta

Hecate: Las Empousas se me estan amotinando y atcan a mis hijos aun cuando se los prohibi

Artemisa: No es como si nos ayudases si las castigamos

Hecate: La verdad depende si gana este {se ve a Harry} los voy a ayudar pero si gana este {se ve a Voldermont} me voy con los gigantes aunque me duela hacerlo

Artemisa: ¿Siempre decidis las cosas asi?

Hecate: Solo cuando no puedo de otra forma

Artemisa: Dejar que tus deguidroes digan tu rumbo es algo malo en este tipo de problema porque no tiene una solucion visible

Hera: Si hay una solucuion pero es muy rara y extrema

Artemisa: Si es la que estoy pensando no les borres la memoria porque es contra producente


	48. Sacrificios Heroicos

**31/03/07 mundo magico**

Al escuchar que alguien se les acerca, Dumbledore usa un amuleto para paralizar a Harry y lo esconde bajo su capa de invisibilidad, antes de ser desarmado por Malfoy. Malfoy revela que había permitido que los mortífagos ingresaran a la escuela a través de un par de gabinetes que se desvanecían, que eran los objetos que Harry le había oído al interrogar a Borgin. Malfoy también explica que estaba detrás del collar maldito y envenenó los incidentes de hidromiel, que en realidad fueron intentos de asesinato de Dumbledore. Dumbledore revela que había sabido que Malfoy estaba tratando de matarlo, pero le permitió quedarse en Hogwarts porque sabía que Voldemort habría asesinado a Malfoy una vez que su tapadera había sido volada. Dumbledore trata de persuadirlo para que cambie de bando, pero los otros Mortífagos se unen a la escena e instan a Malfoy a terminar su misión. Luego aparece Snape, y con Malfoy todavía reacio a acabar con el Dumbledore desarmado, Snape mata a Dumbledore.

Snape: Perdiste de nuevo y lo vas a seguir haciendo una y otra vez hasta que cierres la mente

Harry: Volve a pelear maldirto cobarde

Snape: No me llames cobarde

Harry: Y porque no es tu verdadera naturaleza Quejicus

Snape: Sos una imundicia tan grande como era tu padre

Harry: Al menos mi padre no llamo sangre impura a mi madre porque ella evito que la Violasen

Snape: Avada Kedavra

Harry: {esquiva} si tu amo no pudo vos tampoco vas a poder

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Jason: Chicos no se en donde estamos

Piper: Vamos no es tan dificl es la misma escuela de siempre

Leo: {chistoso} ¿Que pasa perdiste la memoria?

Jason: La verdad si

Leo: ¿Y de que te acordas?

Jason: Ustedes Gwen y Hazel

Leo: Aca no hay nadie conesos nombres

Piper: Bueno no pero algo es algo

Leo Valdez y Piper recibieron falsos recuerdos de Jason Grace antes de llegar a la Escuela del Monte En estos recuerdos, Jason, Leo y Piper habían sido amigos durante unos tres meses después de la llegada de Jason. Piper intentó acercarse a él y los dos eventualmente vieron estrellas fugaces desde el techo de la escuela, y compartieron un beso. Comenzaron a salir unas semanas antes de los eventos que un autobús lo lleve de excursión al gran cañón. Él descubre que no tiene ningún recuerdo de ir a la escuela pero si le suena familiar tener un mejor amigo llamado Leo y una novia llamada Piper. Gleeson Hedge, su supuesto profesor de gimnasia y protector de sátiro revela que él, Piper y Leo son semidioses y que un equipo de extracción (Annabeth y Butch) viene para que Piper y Leo acampen junto con un "paquete especial" desconocido, que resulta ser Jason. Al final se demostró que parte de esta realidad era falsa cuando Annabeth le preguntó a Piper algunas cosas básicas sobre Jason que no sabía.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Los tiempos cambian las familias quedan es por lo general una conclusión filosófica de una serie de reflexiones pero Bianca di Angelo lo usaría como su lema y guía para sacrificar su resurrección en favor de su hermana Hazel aunque al final termina volviendo junto con Gwen luego de su breve muerte.

Nico: Veni conmigo te extrañe mucho

Bianca: No puedo hacerlo Nick

Nico: Me costo mucho que me dejen tratar ¿porque no venis?

Bianca: La hermana que tenes que resucitar es ella no yo

Hazel: ¿Segura que queres hacer esto?

Bianca: Si te lo prometi

Hazel: Espero no defraudarte

Nico: No creo ella es asi de buena

Hazel: Vamos a ver que tal me va en el mundo entonces


	49. Lider Perdido Suplente Encontrado

**30/06/07 mundo magico**

La pequeña fuga del General Potter como lo llamaban todos los que estuvieron en el E.D causo una pequeña falla que él no había previsto al dejar a sus amigos muy nerviosos por suerte o por desgracia eso hizo que recibiese un sermón de una cazadora mitológica.

Zoë: {ve la chimenea} Al fin apareces ¿donde Riddle te metiste?

Harry: El campamento estoy investigando alguans cosas y se me paso el tiempo

Zoë: Nos diste un susto de muerte

Harry: Tranquila tenes que calmar un poco a tu relevo porque se va poner como loca con lo que encontre {corta}

Zoë: ¿tienen algun proyecto secrteto?

Hermoine: ¿porque esa pregunta?

Zoë: No se me ocurre que otra cosa podria investigar

Sirius: Debe ser algo muy dificil

Hermoine: Si lo es

Sirius: Entonces no les va a molestar llevarme

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Beck: ¿me estaban buscando?

Annabeth: Si este es Leo mostrale su cuarto

Leo: {chistoso} Espero que sea mejor forjando de lo que es mostrando alegria

Beck: Veo que sos todo un bromista

Leo: Es que el mundo necesita algo de humor

Harry: No esperaba verte aca Pretor Grace

Jason: ¿Te conozco?

Harry: Deberias fuiste mi comandante

Jason: Puede ser pero en esta momento no me acuerdo

Annabeth: ¿Algo que compartir?

Harry: Creo que se donde esta tu novio

Annabeth: Entonces decimelo

Harry: Primero tengo que revisar si es cierto Bethy

Nico: No podes mencionar nada sobre ese lugar

Harry: Aunque me sorpende que sepas de que hablo a vos queria preguntarte otra cosa

Nico: Mientras no sea tan delicado hacelo

Harry: Necesito saber sobre Horrocruxes

Nico: {ironico} Justo el tema favorito de mi padre que suerte

Harry: Entonces mi tierra le va a encantar

Nico: {serio} Usarlos te va enviar a castigos asi que no queres saber eso

Harry: Tengo la tarea de destuir siete de ellos y queria saber como

Nico: ¿Quien los hizo?

Harry: Tom Riddle

Nico: Cuando partas quiero ir a ayudarte

Aunque su director hubiese querido otra cosa Harry fue al campamento en lugar de la casa de sus tíos eso lo llevaría a encontrar un ayudante para su misión en su país a acompañar a su comandante en otra aventura y a evitar la bala de una guerra civil mestiza salvando en el proceso a varios ositos de peluche

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

En una muestra de ironía los hermanos que tanto se pelearon trabajaron juntos para burlar una regla totalmente despótica no importándoles que fuese su propio padre quien la puso lo que hizo que hubiese algunas noticias en el mundo humano a pesar del toque de queda.

Artemisa: No se si escuhaste pero Percy esta desaparecido

Thalia: Si lo hice Annie esta muy nerviosa buscandolo y me pdio ayuda pero no se si nos das permiso

Artemisa: Genial hacelo justo eso te iba a asignar como mision pero en algun momento tener que ir a la Casa del Lobo

Thalia: Nunca escuche de ese lugar ¿que hay alli?

Artemisa: Respuestas espero que tengana suerte

Apolo: Heramanita tenemos que irnos

Artemisa: Tene algo de paciencia no me despedi

Thalia: ¿No vas a venir con nosotras?

Apolo: No puede apenas si logre darle tiempo para avisarte


	50. Grace Jackson

**18/07/07 mundo magico**

Nico: No es el resultado que esperaba pero al menos se que no hay mas sueltos

Zoë: Vas a tener que explicarme que significa eso

Nico: Es un proyecto secreto

Hermoine: ¿como sabes de que trata?

Nico: El me lo dijo y me pidio que los ayudase a empezar

Zoë: Voy a tener que revisar que pasa alla

Hermoine: Si hacelo nostros manejamos esto

Sirius: No se olviden de que el sin nariz tiene vigilancia en todos lados

Viviendo una especie de carrera de relevos la batalla de los siete Potter se convierte en batalla de los siete di Angelo creando dos sorpresas la primera para los magos que verian a su amigo remplazado y la segunda para el semidios al escuhar de unos jugetes inventados por tres de sus hermanos

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Piper: Mi papa no tiene mas tiempo

Jason: Tranquila vamos a sacarlo de ahi

Encelado: Pobres tontos no pueden conmigo

Harry: Sectusempra

Khione {burlandose} ¿Todavia no se congelan? dejenme arreglarlo {lanza nieve}

Leo: Y pensar que te crei candente

Jason: llamemos a la caballeria

Harry: Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda y muestrame a Thalia Grace si esta presentable.

Igfinea: {en arcoiris} Estabas perdido Junior

Harry: Bueno con las reglas que tienen ustedes no podia hacer otra cosa ademas creo haber pedido a otra persona

Igfinea: Se esta bañando pero podrias decirme tu mensaje a mi

Harry: Necesitamos ayuda nos esta atacando una manda de hombres lobo y no puedo con todos

Igfinea: Tenia la esperanza de fuesen como tu profesor ya vamos aguanta un poco

Harry: Apurense por favor y si ganamos les voy amostrar al tercero en la fila

Igfinea: Ya veremos que tan cierta es esa parte {corta}

Lycaon: Semidioses jovenes para reclutar que bueno

Harry: Sonas com Greyback

Lycaon: Gracias chico pero halagrme no va a salvarte

Cuando el gigante Encelado luchaba contra Jason, Piper y Leo creyó que tenía una victoria fácil porque derrotar gigantes requería un esfuerzo conjunto humano y divino por lo que se sorprendió al enfrentar a un mago cuyo hechizo funcionaba como las antiguas armas de Hecate. Porphyrion permite que Jason se jacte, sin sentirse amenazado en absoluto. Los dos luchan, con Jason claramente superado por el aún débil Porphyrion. Jason incluso logra apuñalarlo en la oreja y dispararle con un rayo, pero solo sirvió para ennegrecer la cara del gigante y no es hasta que su prisionera es liberada que Porphyrion muere gracias a que Hera desata su verdadera forma después de advertir a los semidioses que aparten la vista.

Leo: Es genial tener la ayuda de tu candente hermana

Thalia: Jay si no controlas a tu amigo lo van a convertir en Jacklope

Jason: Si no lo persiguen lo dejo pasar

Leo: {ironico} gracias por apoyarme

Harry: Espero que no demoren chicos

Jason: No entiendo para que te quedas

Harry: alguien tiene que evitar que Octavio arruine el dia

Jason: Que tengas suerte vas a necesitrla

Jason Grace, Gleson Hedge, Piper McLean y Leo Valdez regresaron victoriosos al campamento y se pusieron a trabajar en varios proyectos propios Leo constuyendo un barco volador Piper nombrando a su mentora como suplente y Jason contandoles sobre su origen romano tambien revela que si los campistas en Campamento Jupiter descubren que Percy es del Campamento Mestizo, pueden no ser tan amables. Se decide que él, Leo, Piper y Annabeth irán a buscar a Percy al Campamento Romano y luego zarparán rumbo a Grecia navegando en el Argo II.

Silena: Felicidades hermanita crei que no ibas a poder con el reto

Piper: No entiendo porque sos tan dura conmigo jefa

Silena: Pesnsaba retirarme pero nunca encontre un remplazo apto y queria ver si eras capaz

Piper: Me voy a ir en una mision muy larga que aunque espero que funicone necisto que te quedes por si fallamos

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Gaia: {furiosa} te resucito para que mates tres pateticos herores y fallas sos una incompetente

Medea: Pero si no fuese por mis profecias no sabria nada de los siete

Gaia: Tenes suerte de que halla ideado otra opcon o te borarria de la existencia

Gorgonas: ¿nos llamo?

Gaia: Espro que quieran venganza porque estan por regresar al mundo a obtenerla

Gorgonas: Que bueno gracias


	51. Neptuno y Diana como Padres

**30/07/07 mundo magico**

Sirius: Kreacher

Kreacher: {ironico} ¿Como lo ayudo amo Sirius?

Sirius: Necesito que guies a este chico a donde murio mi hermano

Kreacher: ¿Y porque deberia hacerlo?

Nico: Eso es un secreto entre el y yo

Hermoine: No creo que esto sea buena idea

Regulus Black Amy Benson Dennis Bishop y varios otros pobres infelices permanecerían siendo inferís hasta que un elfo domestico trajese al rey de los fantasmas al lugar donde habían muerto lo que ayudaría en ambas la caza de horrocruxes y su paz en la posteridad

Bishop: No entiendo como ressistisite el aslto o que queres de nosotros

Nico: Expliquenme que se guardaba aca y que les paso

Bishop: Bueno eso es dificil no sabemos todo

Nico: Diganme lo que si saben

Benson: Riddle nos mato se robo a nuestra hija y se la vendio a un tal Pettigrew

Regulus: Eso explica a Colagusano y su naturaleza pero no voy a decirte la otra parte hasta saber quien te envio

Nico: Ese seria tu hermano pero lo importante Regulus es que puedo ayudarlos a estar en paz

Regulus: Si es tan importante era un relicario

Nico: Gracias {hace el ritual}

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Harry: Necesito llevarme a mi amigo ¿podrias soltarlo?

Hylla: Porsupuesto que no despues de lo que hizo merece estrar encerrado

Harry: En caso de que te olvidaras yo las saque ahi

Cobrar deudas de vida es algo que resulta muy molesto y por eso se hace solo en situaciones especiales pero el hecho de que una de dos chicas a las que salvaste te tome prisionero junto con el amigo que viniste a buscar califica como una

Zoë: Ahora tengo que salvarte de las amazonas

Harry: No podia dejar tirado a mi amigo luego de encontrarlo

Zoë: Es cierto que se merece tu ayduda pero eso tambien aplica a Ron y Hermoine

Harry: Viendo de lo que trata esa mision mande a un experto en muerte

Hazel: Suena como mi hermano ¿sabes donde esta?

Harry: En Inglaterra cubriendome

Hazel: Traelo de regreso en cuanto puedas

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Dos dioses muy apegados a sus familias tendrían que lidiar con el caos generado por sus lados más temperamentales cuando supieron de los legionarios y magos haciendo misiones de semidioses tratando de salvar su campamento de ser masacrado por monstruos y gigantes lo que no dejo que disfrutasen la resurrección de sus dos amigas

Diana: Esta chica va volverme loca corriendo a misiones

Neptuno: Bienvenida a mi mundo

Diana: Si sabes de que hablo entonces no te sorprenda si voy a darles un empujon

Neptuno: No podes si fuera por mi no solo te dejaria ir sino que te ayudaria pero Jupiter nos lo prohibio


	52. Marineros en Tierra

**11/09/07 mundo magico**

Harry: {aparece} Hola chicos espero que no me extrañasen deamsiado

Hermoine: Es que tardaste demasiado

Sirius: Ademas cachorro no sabemos que estamos buscando

Nico: Los contenedores de alma pertenecientas a una basura humana

Sirius: Esa es la funcion yo preguntaba por los objetos

Hermoine: Un relicario una binca y una vibora

Nico: Si no hay mas noticias deberiamos seguir

Harry: Hazel quiere que vuelvas a nueva roma

Nico: Va a tener que esperar porque primero necesito revisar la antigua

El Indeseable número 1 se enteraría de su nuevo título gracias al mal carácter de su amiga semidiosa lo que lo llevaría a primero sermonearla un poco y segundo una venganza contra sus dos enemigos más conocidos de todo el mundo mágico un sicópata asesino y su gobierno títere aun cuando en el proceso enfrentase una comadreja renegada

Woderby: No deberian irrumpir asi esto es el ministerio de la magia

Ron: Sos mi hermano y por eso solo te advierto la proxima vez que beses el trassro de Riddle y sus secuases te maldigo {lo apunta}

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Varios trucos en un solo día crearían un gran impacto en medio de una misión delicada sobre todo cuando el cuarto miembro del trio efectuándola desapareciese esfumándose en el aire para burlarse del gobierno de su país en su propia sede

Harry: Fleecy hazme un solido y muestrame a Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: Dame mi informacion y no seas indeseable

Harry: Tranquila Bethy el esta a tres cuartos de viaje hacia una mision

Annabeth: Muy interesante pero no veo como me ayuda

Harry: Tenes lo que le falta en llegar y todo el viaje de vuelta para descubrilo pensa un poco se supone que es tu especialidad {corta} Yo me tengo que ir espero que tu ayuda les sirva {desaparece}

Zoë: Uno de estos dias eso te va a patear el trasero

Hazel: ¿que paso con tu amigo?

Zoë: Se fue a cumplir con tu pedido

Percy: No esperaba que nos acompañases

Zoë: Crei que nesecitaban ayuda pero si tenes algun problema me voy

Percy: Nunca dije que lo tuviese solo me soeprende

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

El antiguo Ciervo de Cerinea regresaría a la vida junto con varias cosas que se creían olvidadas como las dos hermanas Gorgonas Esteno y Euryale; luego de unos días vagando fue visto por las cazadoras y llevado frente a la diosa Artemisa quien en un ataque de nostalgia lo nombro Cornamenta sorprendiendo entre otros varios al fantasma del hombre que había tenido ese apodo en vida.

Teseo: Parece que los oh gran sabios dioses no aprenden nunca

Kitana: No entiendo cual es tu problema hay gigantes atacando el mundo humano

Teseo: Mi hermano me odia ese es el problema

Kitana: Despues de lo que hiciste no veo porque no deberia

Teseo: Deberias investigar mas hasta tu señora sabe que ser radical es malo

Kitana: La verdad es que abandonasate a una pobre chica en medio de una isla desierta lo que te hace igual que tontules

Teseo: No cazadora la verdad es que ese Kratos alcolico me obligo a abandonar al amor de mi vida para salvar a mi madre y padrino

Hipólita: Todavia queda el hecho de que ayudaste a tontules

Teseo: Si estas en ese plan tu gente se unio a Gaia

Hipólita: Pero los gigantes quieren destruir el mundo

Kitana: En realidad no se deciden hay una guerra civil

Hipólita: Yo crei que Hylla apoyaba a los heroes

Kitana: Y lo hace el problema es que tu madre no

Hipólita: Eso es aun peor pero al menos tu señora recupero su mascota

Kitana: Ese ciervo es muy especial aunque no se de donde sale el nombre Cornamenta

James: ¿Me buscaban?

Marlene: No sabia que eras parte de la mitologia

James: Soy uno en un millardo

Marlene: Te quedaste corto las posibilidades de ser el esposo de una diosa soltera es mas chica que eso


	53. Paz por Arte de Magia

**31/10/07 mundo magico**

Harry: Felicidades Hocicos mataste un Horrocrux

Sirius: Morder una serpiente no merece tanto aplauso

Hermoine: Asi no es como se va contar la historia cuando ganemos

Ron: No pero se parece a lo que hacemos siempre porque suena mas genial de lo que es

El Valle de Godric traería al general potter dos problemas el primero su enemigo casi lo atrapa en una emboscada y el segundo que su experto en muerte se había ido al continente pero las soluciones que encontró serian algo extrañas para sus amigos y padrino pero ideal para el lado mitológico de su vida porque aunque unos adolescentes son espadas lanzas y arcos se veria molesto regresarían con refuerzos extras una nueva experta en muerte su hermana menor y los seis compañeros que ella tenia

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Thalia: Apurense chicas a este paso se nos va a acabar el tiempo

Cazadoras: ¿es necesario jefa?

Thalia: La mision es ayudar a estos campistas en su hora de necesidad sea cual sea

Clarisse: ya te tardabas pringada

Thalia: No seria el campamaneto sin que insultases a alguien

Clarisse: Veo que entendiste

Siguiendo la filosofía de esperar para mejor y prepararse para peor las cazadoras fueron enviadas a fortificar el campamento mestizo en lo que creían era una misión inútil pero correría el riesgo de ser muy necesaria debido a un profeta traidor obsesionado con los peluches y servir a su ama Gaia a pesasr del intento de un barco volador

Reyna: Parece que me engañaste

Annabeth: ¿Que ganaria haciendolo?

Reyna: Nada pero nose como explicar ese ataque

Annabeth: Yo tampoco pero juro que no ordene esto

Harry: Antes de tomar las represalias de costumbre dejame manejarlo a mi

Reyna: Sabes las reglas asi que si no medas una buena razon no puedo

Harry: Una banda de piratas

Annabeth: Se supone que esta es mi mison brujo metiche

Harry: Estoy evitando una guerra civil pero si tuvieses la modestia de tu novio te darias cuenta

Leo: ¿Algun problema?

Harry: Si bombardeste un sitio que no deberias

Leo: Fue un accidente algo me obligo

Harry: {lo apunta} Imperio Decime la verdad

Leo: Ya me escuhcaste

Edilion: Estas arruinando mis planes

Harry: eso explica bastante ayudame es tu cabeza

Leo: Crei que no me libraria nunca

Edilion: ¿Que hacen? {muere quemado}

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Con dos campamentos de semidioses a punto de entrar a una guerra civil y la mayoría de sus padres sufriendo traumas de personalidad múltiple queda en manos de los cuatro que consiguieron evitar su división evitar un baño de sangre aunque sol luna amor y venganza no parezca ayudar a eso

Artemisa: Necesitamos evitar que ese profeta nieto tuyo destruya el campamento y necesito revisar el frente europeo

Apolo: Primero no es tercera generacion es sexta y Segundo la unica forma de hacer eso es ayudadno a los siete

Némesis: A mi no me miren que los mestizos pidan mi ayuda es muy raro

Apolo: Eso es por lo que les cobras pero pagarte es peor que la alternativa

Némesis: No entiendo Riddle no es tan peligroso

Afrodita: Habla de Ethan y yo no sirvo para el combate

Artemisa: Que raro Piper pelea muy bien

Afrodita: Bueno ella siempre dice que salio a su padre


	54. Caballeria Sorpresa

**24/12/07 mundo magico**

Ginny: Guau crei que nos iban a atrapar

Neville: Si yo tambien por suerte encontre este sitio

Ginny: Crei que se iba a quedar como la ultiima vez

Neville: Te olvidaste de que esto se adapta ahora necesitamos un refugio no un salon de clase

Casi tres meses de resistencia puso a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en modo extremadamente paranoico pero cuando parecía que los iban a capturar a todos el coronel longbtom encontró un refugio para que pudieran seguir operando y como le gustaba decir a los merodeadores molestar a quejicus que se habia vuelto un Scruch y arruino la navidad para todo el mundo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Thalia: Bueno no se si sera suficiente pero es todo lo que podemos hacer

Bianca: Oh y ¿que necesitan?

Thalia: Que traigas unos esqueletos pero no se si lo podes hacer

Clarisse: No es algo que no haya hecho antes no veo el problema

Thalia: Por si te olvidaste la ultima vez murio intentandolo

Clarisse: Cierto pero es ka unica que regreso

Bianca: Tranquila si puedo hice practica extra

Se suponía que entrar al Mar Mediterráneo fuese todo un problema pero Hércules solo vigilaba el Peñón de Gibraltar y gracias al mago que llevaban abordo el Argo II toco tierra europea en Inglaterra por lo que esa prueba se convirtió en librar al mundo mágico de su propia amenaza aunque eso ayudo a que cuando Mitra y sus adeptos enfentasen al siguiente buscadore de la estatua enfrentasen a dos enemigos en lugar de uno lo que ayuda aconservar cosas que se hubiesen perdido de otra forma

Harry: ¿Esa moneda del demonio te permitae tener ayuda o no?

Annabeth: No lo se pero tendria que ser de mis hermanos

Harry: Si eso es obligatorio estamos fritos porque no vamos a dejarte marchar o tu novio nos va a ahogar de rabia

Annabeth: Ni vos ni Percy pueden venir esa parte si es segura capaz que si tu candidato es pariente mio pueda pasar

Leo: Odio interrumpirlos bueno la verdad no pero tenemos sujetos con varitas amenazandonos

Harry: No se preocupen yo me encargo

Leo: Como quieras entonces es tu espectaculo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Los campos elisieos del inframundo eran un gran alboroto porque los magos residentes allí estaban festejando el cercano final de Voldermont aunque su impulsividad vino unos meses antes de tiempo

James: Parece que el sin nariz perdio sus jugetes

Marlene: Que bueno es ver como alguien obteibne venganza por nosotros

Charlus: ¿Pasa algo hijo?

James: Harry esta pateandole el trasero a los mortifagos

Dorea: No me gusta ver a mi nieto en combate

James: Mama no te olvides de que es su pelea

Dorea: Aun asi sigue sin gustarme

Marlene: Tranquila señiore el tiene cosas que nosotros no tuvimos

Charlus: Cariño escuha a la chica ella sabe de lo que habla

Dorea: Esta bien me convencieron ahora detenganse

James: Ya rugiste

Dorea: No te burles jovencito


	55. Profeta Derrotado

**24/03/08 mundo magico**

Harry: Me siento mal estoy invadiendo tu casa con fugitivos y tengo que pedirte algo

Fleur: Te debo la vida de mi hermanita un favor no es ningun problema

Harry: Si pero es muy dificil asi que podes negarte sin que me ofenda

Fleur: ¿Que tanto?

Harry: Al punto de quedar parejos

Fleur: No se me ocurre que sea de ese calibre

Harry: Mis amigos van a cruzar Francia en una mision delicada necesitaria que si preguntan digas que los autoizaste vos

Fugarse de una casa que sirve como base enemiga parece ser muy difícil pero cuando tienes semidioses en tu equipo se vuelve algo tonto pero la parte difícil fue El Refugió donde ocurrieron algunos pedidos y preguntas incomodas. Durante su estadía, Remus Lupin viene para decirle a todos que había tenido un hijo que no tenía sus tendencias de hombre lobo, sino que poseía las habilidades Metamorficas de Tonks y le da a Harry el honor de ser el padrino de Teddy Lupin.

Harry: Tengo curiosidad de tus poderes

Hazel: Crei que ya los conocias

Harry: ¿Podes rastrear un tesoro espesifico?

Hazel: Nunca probe ¿como es?

Harry: Una copa con un Terjon grabado

Hazel: Tendria que estar cerca para ver si funciona

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Thalia: Chicas vayan a las Atalayas

Bianca: Bien fantasmas necesito que sigan a esta chica

Esqueleto: Enseguida Lady Bianca

Thalia: Ustedes ocultense en las trampas y salten por sorpresa

Clarisse: No tenemos todo el dia muevanse estamos bajo asedio

Thalia: Tranquila si hacen las cosas como en Manjatan tenemos esto ganado

Clarisse: La frontera entre positivismo y orgullo es muy chica y no la quiero cruzar

Bianca: Un poco mas y logramos vencerlos

Aunque nunca nadie pudo derrotar a la legión romana Aníbal Boadicea Espartaco Atila Viriato Arminio y Vercingétorix son los únicos siete en estar al borde de hacerlo durante mil cien años de historia por lo que cuando los habitantes del campamento mestizo combinaron las técnicas de lucha de todos ellos las legiones del campamento júpiter empezaron a desertar en masa descubriendo que su augur los puso a hacer el trabajo sucio de Gaia

Octavio: Avancen cobardes

Legionario: Esto es imposible y eso en el flanco izquierdo son monstruos yo me largo

Octavio: Eso es traicion

Dakota: Yo creo que no

Octavio: No Desautorizes a tu Pretor

Dakota: Mi Pretor esta en una mison especial y no pienso traicionarla por un profeta codicioso

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

La vida en Italia y Grecia se habría vuelto algo molesta para los humanos que la habitaban pero eso es no por las teorías de calentamiento global que ellos tenían sino porque monstruos mitológicos comandados por gigantes ocuparon casi todo su territorio

Gaia: Espero que no te entusiasmes matando o voy a tener que repetir la experiencia

Orion: No entiendo mama

Gaia: Te envie al escoprion porque eras muy sanguinario y no era tiempo para eso

Orion: A era eso entonces no deberias haberlo traido

Gaia: Tu trabajo es busqueda y captura no ejecucion

Orion: Si pero eso se limita a los siete si veo alguan cazadrora la voy a matar


	56. Refuerzos Mitologicos

**02/05/08 mundo magico**

Charlie: Vamos chicos tenemos amigos que rescatar

Norbert: %No nos des la Lata%

Harry: Esas voces las conozco

Charlie: ¿LLego Tarde?

Harry: Un poco pero a los resfuerzos no se los rechaza

Alabaster: Espero no arruinar la fiesta

Harry: No esperaba que viniesen semidioses

Alabaster: Si te molesta me los llevo

Harry: No me molesta solo me sorpende

Bianca: No se si sea buena idea tenerlo Nico dice qua ayudo al Rey Canibal

Alabaster: Esta es mi redencion ademas vos tambien trajiste prisoneros

Bianca: Esta bien me ganaste ahora ganemosles a ellos

Harry: ¿Y vos que haces aca?

Bianca: Cazar a Riddle

Harry: Crei que era trabajo de tu hermano

Bianca: Un tiempo pero para eso me dejaron resucitar

La Batalla de Hogwarts fue la batalla final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y resulto mucho más fácil de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado porque los defensores del castillo porque además de la orden del fénix y el E.D una brigada de dragones vino ayudarlos seguido de otra de semidioses griegos y romanos dirigidos por un ángel de la muerte con ganas de terminar la tarea que su hermano dejo pendiente para ayudar al Argo II

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Thalia: Ahora que tenemos paz podems descansar

Igfinea: Jefa tenemos que irnos

Thalia: Entonces decime a donde vamos

Igfinea: Primero a Italia y despues a Grecia

Bianca: A ver señores si quieren ganarse el perdon van a ir con la contra parte griega de sus padres

Beck: Bien todos los que sean Vulcano tienen que venir conmigo

Lou: Los que sean Trivia van a ir a combatir en Iglaterra

Gwen: Pasar tiempo com prisionera de guerra no es lo que quiesiera hacer ademas a Venus no la nombraron

Silena: Vas a tener que acompañarme y ayudarme pero no te deprimas nosotros decidimos cuanto dura esto

Las reparaciones de guerra siempre fueron algo vergonzosas pero para las legiones del campamento júpiter serian también irónicas debido a que el precio que tendrían que pagar era hacer algo que su pretora había querido hacer y los burócratas no la dejaron porque los habitantes del campamento mestizo usaron las contrapartes de sus padres en ayudar a sus cabañas

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Luego de salvar su escuela los habitantes y mártires del mundo mágico festejaban el fin de la amenaza desnarigada pero el lado mitológico del problema evitaría que los dioses se uniesen a ellos

Artemisa: Se siente bien ser vengada

Némesis: Ese es mi departamento

Hecate: Hablando de eso ¿que tal te fue con el barco volador?

Némesis: No tan bien como esperaba Valdez tuvo algunos problemas aceptando la galleta

Hecate: Tu precio es tan alto que no lo culpo

Artemisa: No opines tanto que te toca trabajar y antes de que protestes hasta tus hijos decidieron eso


	57. Estatua del Infierno

**09/06/08 mundo magico**

Charlie: ¿Que paso con tus amigos?

Ron: Estan resolviendo unas cuentas pendientes

Dora: Eso es muy triste deberian gozar de la victoria que conseguimos

Ron: Puede ser pero vos deberias estar con tu bebe

Charlie: Aunque eso sea cierto el hecho no cambia

Sirius: Y me gustaria saber a donde fueron

Ron: Lastima porque a menos que envies a la orden para ayudarlo no te voy a decir

Dora: El hecho de que yo no vaya no siginfica que nadie lo haga

Ron: Si piensan que pueden aparecerse en un barco volador son lñibres de tratar

Fleur: Suena como algo muy peligroso

Ron: Es la mision de la que te dijo en tu casa

Fleur: No pense que fuese tan larga

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas para Hermione Granger el combatir a Voldermont llevo a desmemorziar a sus padres pero antes de que les regresase sus recuerdos y por pedido de su amigo y jefe tuvo un duelo intelectual contra monstruos mitológicos teniendo como compañera a Annabeth Chase quien ayudaba a su novio y cinco amigos lo que la convirtió en la única bruja en la misión de los siete

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Las soluciones magicas existen solo en los cuentos de hadas es una frase que los adultos dicen a sus hijos como lecciones despues de un cierto tiempo y por lo general los semidioses son mas realistas que los humanos regulares y por eso se sorprendieron cuando la mejor bruja de su genracion vino lista para ayudar en su miison resolviendoles dos problemas que hubiesen sido imposibles de arreglar

Zoë: No se como van a llevar esa estatua hasta el campamento

Hermione: Tranquilos chicos dejenme probar a ver como iba ese hechizo a si {lo hace}

Zoë: Eso simplifica bastante las cosas pero no se como la volvemos a agrandar

Reyna: O a llevarla mi pobre mascota se rompio una pata del cansasncio voy a tener que sacrificarla

Hermione: No necsariamente solo si no funciona

Reyna: Hablas como si pudiese curarla

Hermione: Si puedo no se si sirva porque es un tratamiento para humanos no pegasos

Nico: ¿Podemos irnos enseguida de que termines?

Hermione: No tienen que esperar un tiempo ¿Tu papa estuvo en inglaterra?

Nico: Ultimamente no

Hermione: ¿Y hace trescientos años?

Nico: Capaz no me dijo

Hermione: Es por la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte {se la cuenta}

Nico: Suena como el cuando volvamos lo investigo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Annabeth: No crei que fuese un viaje tan largo ya no doy mas

Percy: Tranquila listilla veo las puertas al final de este pasillo

Kelly: Pero si son mis semidioses favoritos

Percy: Sos una molestia no se porque no te quedas muerta

Kelly: Ahora estas en mi territorio pecesito

Annabeth: Eso no va a evitar que te matemos otra vez {tira unos tajos}

Kelly: La diferencia es que yo resucito y ustedes no

Percy y Annabeth logran sobrevivir en el Tártaro, bebiendo del río Flegeton, y con la ayuda del titán Bob o Japeto a quien Percy le borro la memoria en el rio Leteo, pero tras encontrarse con las arais, maldiciones, Annabeth recibe la maldicion que Polifermo y Calipso le desearon, quedando ciega y sola; Percy recibe las maldiciones de los moustros a los que ha destruido, hasta llegar a la de Fineas que murió por beber sangre de gorgona.


	58. Cable a Tierra

**17/06/08 mundo magico**

Cedric: Te reto a una carrera

Fleur: No salio muy bien la ultima vez

Cedric: Cierto pero ahora vemos que estamos construyendo

Fleur: Bueno es cierto que eso es necesario pero no tenemos premio

Tres Campeones debió nombrar el cáliz de fuego un día tres años después esos chicos tratarían limpiar el desastre hecho por la guerra mientras que el cuarto miembro de su equipo terminaba la guerra civil mestiza antes de que repercutiese en el mundo humano

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Thalia: Bienvendio a America Zombiman

Nico: No esperaba que las trajeses Cara de Pino aunque me alegra verte

Phoebe: Los estan cazando

Hedge: Esperen a que los vea les voy a patear el rabo

Reyna: Mejor calmese entrenador para que las cazadoras acepten ayudar varones debe ser algo muy grave

Hylla: Bueno hermanita siempre fuiste muy previsora a veces rozando lo adivna

Reyna: Para que esten juntas tiene que ser peor de lo que imagine

Hylla: Digamos que la amenza bajo del cielo

Orion: Belladona y sus secuaces casi las extrañe

Thalia: Estas atrasado de noticias basura ahora es Potter

Zoë: Todavia no primero tenemos que ganarle

Phoebe: morite escoria {ataca}

Orion: {la mata} eso te pasa por metiche

Igfinea: Deberias volar un poco jefa

Zoë: Yo no vuelo

Igfinea: Vos estas retirada y sos una novia

Nico: Y a la actual le asusta hacerlo

Thalia: {vuela} Yo te voy a enseñar quien manda {lanza un rayo}

Orion: No festejes tanto tu hermano mato a los dioses {muere}

Thalia: Creo que siempre voy a estar en tu sombra

Zoë: Yo nunca mate a un gigante

Nico: Adems desmentitste al cabeza de coral

Nico, Reyna y Hedge descubren que están siendo perseguidos por Orion, el hijo gigante de Gaia que nació como simidios y dedico su regreso a oponerse a los gemelos Artemisa y Apolo y se ha vuelto malo después de que un escorpión gigante lo mata después de ser enloquecido por un celoso Apolo. En San Juan, Reyna es raptada por las amazonas y los cazadores de Artemisa y habla con su hermana Hylla, reina de las amazonas, que se ha reunido con Thalia Grace para tenderle una trampa a Orión. Las hermanas reciben noticias de que Orion ha matado a todas las chicas fuera de la base y está entrando. Se produce una batalla en la que mueren algunos de los cazadores y amazonas. Beryl Grace, trato de reclutar a Jason diciendo que se había enamorado de Zeus y que fue una mala madre para él y Thalia debido a la maldición que pone Hera a todas las humanas que salen con su esposo y que luchando por los gigantes es la única forma de vengarse de ella lo que hubiese funcionado si no fuese porque la cruda verdad le apunto con una varita.

Hermione: Buen intento pero si eso fuera cierto no hubieses ignorado a tu hermana y su esposo en estado vegetativo

Beryl: ¿Vos que sabes sobre eso?

Hermione: Mucho los vi como quedaron

Beryl: Eso les pasa por jugar con fuego creyebdose un mago y una buja les dio un final tipo Salem

Hermione: No eso paso por luchar por su libertad y para que sepas yo soy Bruja y Neville es mago y somos mejores que vos

Beryl: Eso no puede ser me estas matando {desaparece}

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Percy: No veo el barco por ningun lado

Annabeth: Estan al otro lado sesos de alga

Pasifae: Si piensan que voy a dejar marchar al asesino de mi bebe estan mal de la cabeza

Percy: No es mi culpa que seas una vaca

Pasifae: Maldito semidiios no soy una vaca {ataca}

Jason: Entonces sos una ramera {rebana}

Percy: {rebana} Te extrañe compañero {chocan los cinco}

Annabeth: Me gustaria que dejasen esa clase de chistes

Piper: A mi tambien amiga

Leo: Apurensea la cara de tierra no va a derrotartse sola

Al llegar al Necromanteion, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo y Piper descienden a las ruinas y comen tortas de cebada para protegerse contra la poción tóxica que deben beber para entrar al templo, según las instrucciones de Triptolemus. Los terremotos golpean las cavernas mientras caminan a través de ellos, y los monstruos los atacan. En ese momento llega Damasen y ataca junto con Bob al dios Tártaro, dándole tiempo a Percy para reventar las cadenas de las puertas de la muerte del lado del Tártaro y para escapar. Cuando el ascensor llega con Annabeth y Percy dentro, Clytius y Pasiphae intentan matarlos impidiendo que se abran las puertas del ascensor, pero Leo abre la puerta con un destornillador bien apuntado apuntando al botón. Hazel usa la Niebla para sacar a Percy y Annabeth del ascensor y luego dejar caer a Pasiphae al Tártaro a través de un pozo que de repente se abre debajo de sus pies, luego corta las cadenas en las puertas del ascensor con su espada, cerrando así las Puertas de la Muerte, que desaparecen.


	59. Rastros de Victoria

**30/06/08 mundo magico**

Snape: Esta panda de inutiles zopencos conspira contra la grandeza {ataca}

Sirius: Nadie quiere ser esclavo del sin nariz quejicus o al menos si tienen cerebro {bloquea}

Snape: Como si un fugitivo fuese mejor que el señor de las tinieblas

Sirius: Bueno vos nunca tuviste uno adios te extrañaria pero no debo decir mentiras {lo mata}

El director asesino regreso a su escuela tratando de recuperarla pero sin su desnarigado amo todo lo que recibió fue una paliza de parte de un héroe menospreciado hasta entonces

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Piper: Chicos creo que estamos fritos

Percy: No te alarmes compañero todos los monstruos pueden matarse

Annabeth: En realidad si deberia hacerlo no se me ocurre como vencer a esta escoria

Legionario: Unidades listas para combatir Pretor Grace

Jason: Los extrañe amigos pero no se si puedan con nuestro objetivo

Porphyrion rey de los gigantes permanecería muerto pero para los siete eso fue contraproducente porque Kratos el Insulto Olímpico la Causa de la Romanización el Fantasma de Esparta y el Novio de Gaia surgió de entre los muertos para vengarse pensando que nadie podría detenerlo por la forma de muerte que eligió Ares y Marte trabajando como equipo algo que al final ocurrió en escala semidiós gracias a Frank Zhang y Clarisse La Rue

Harry: Espero que no nos ayamos perdido la accion

Leo: Al fin llegan nos estan dando una paliza

Clarisse: No seas llorica Valdez ese tipo no puede ser tan dificl

Camaleon: En realidad el acertado es Leo

Clarisse: Franki no te quejes lo unico que tenes que hacer es lanzarle fuego {estoca con rayos}

Camaleon: Eso solo no sirve Cler {se transforma}

Kratos No puedo creer que lo logren {muere}

Artemisa: Me dijeron que tenias un candidato para mi

Harry: Si es Jason

Artemisa: Interesante no lo habia pensado

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

La escoria más grande que algina vez existió estaba reunida festejando su posible regreso a la vida pero como paso antes sus planes se arruinaron porque la historia los odiaba y les otorgaría un castigo aún más intenso que el de su primera muerte.

Snape: Deberia estar en el paraiso y esto no se ve asi

Augusto: ¿Que seria eso?

Octavio: Los eliseos y estoy de acuerdo con el

Augusto: Fijate con quien estamos

Octavio: Pero esto no puede ser

Hitler: No veia a un mago desde Grindlewald

Neron: Pobre tio Germanico su plan se le fue al caño

Caligula: No te burles Lucio vos tambien te hubieses unido


	60. Futuros Amores

**30/06/25** **mundo magico**

Victoire: Este sujeto del que habla mi hermana puede ser un riesgo

Teddy: No creo Harry dice que es un buen chico

Harry: ¿De quien hablan chicos?

Teddy: Julio Grace

Harry: Cierto se parece mucho a sus padres para no serlo

Victoire: Entonces le voy a dar una chance

Jason: Legionario Potter consejero de la cabaña ocho deberias visitar los campamentos

Piper: No le des sermones chispitas esta defendiendo a nuestro hijo

Jason: En realidad trato de bromear con el aunque no soy tan bueno como Leo

Zoë: Sabes que esto te va a costar ¿cierto?

Harry: No entiendo de que hablas

Zoë: Si el dia que nuestra hija tenga novio te opones la mando con su abuela y con mis reglas no las de Thalia

Dominique Weasley terminaría con el tiempo siendo la novia de un chico llamado Julio Grace que la vio por primera vez a sus cuatro años cuando sus padres vinieron a festejar el aniversario de la caída de Gaia junto a los magos que los ayudaron lo que ayudaría a su primo el hijo de Ginny Thomas a estar con su novia Lily Potter II cuando le tocase porque al Hombre que Gano le costaría una amenaza debido a que le gusto como se veían juntos.

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Humana**

Hermoine: Supe que tenias algo que mostrarme abuela Bethy

Annabeth: Muy graciosa Hermoine Weasleey ¿Quien te incito a hacer esa broma?

Hermoine: Harry pero tambien dijo que te parecias a Ron y no veo el porque

Annabeth: No lo hago a menos que tu novi le tema a las arañas

Percy: Hablando de novios no sabia que tenias una ¿Porque no nos la presantas?

Nico: No precisa ya la conoces

Reyna: Hola compañero no esperaba que copiases mi ciudad

Percy: Es como el dia de fammilia aunque Reyna di Angelo suena raro

Nico di Angelo y Reyna Ramírez habrían aprovechado la fiesta de victoria y la paz de los años siguientes salido de viaje y vuelto como novios en su regreso a casa y a pesar de tener vida de civiles decidieron pasar por la recién formada ciudad de Nueva Grecia para visitar a sus amigos encontrando por el camibo a la mejor bruja de su generacion que estaba curiosa por saber donde vivio su abuelo

* * *

 **mundo mitologico parte Divina**

Perder a tu primer amor es doloroso que tu antigua novia resucite y vos no es molesto ver que ella casi se enamore de tu nieto porque se parece a vos es traumático pero Sammy Valdez experimento las tres coas

Sammy: Si no estuviese ya muerto Leo me mataría

Esperanza: Yo creo que estas siendo muy malo con el niño papa

Sammy: Hay cientos de chicas ahi afuera y el coquetea con Hazel

Emily: ¿Igual que la novia de Frank?

Sammy: Si pero no se si este a la altura del reto

Emily: Ser un semidios no tiene nada de malo saben luchar mejor que un humano corriente

Esperanza: Me imagine que lo toamria a mal

Emily: Esta insultando a mi hijo no puedo tomarlo de otra forma

Esperanza: La habilidad que cuestiona no es la de combate es la de actualizarla

Emily: Aun asi no puede haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que ella vivio

Sammy: Fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial

Emily: Si estamos en 2025

Esperanza: Y ese es el probelma pero si tenemos suerte es una falsa alarma

 **Fin**


End file.
